Deadly Alive
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim thinks Shego had died during a mission.. but she has this strange feeling someone is hanging around her.. Find out who this ghostly but shockingly alive.. revealed person is! in this Story of drama! KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_**This.. is my new KIGO story.. I hope you'll like it..!! i of course... don't own.. Kim Possible.. or any other character... I just write the story..**_

**_Rated M for.. some.. you know.. stuff that will happen haha _**

**_Thanks!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Deadly Alive Chapter **__**1**_

_Shego is a wanted criminal. Kim is a teen hero who saves the World from Shego and Drakken. But there is more to it. Something people could never understand. Something people could hardly believe when they saw it. The __ones swore enemies Kim and Shego. The ones who always fought to prove they were stronger. Their hate for each other, changed into something else. Something sweet, something overwhelming and stronger then anything else in the world. It had grown into Love. Now a days they would fight and leave. But after they left they would come together somewhere to share their love._

**------------------------------------**

Kim and Ron were walking to her house, while talking about the fight they had just won.

"You gave Shego a right hard kick today KP! I saw it wow you sent her flying across the room"! Ron said mimicking the kick. "Yeah I know, I got her good there." Kim said. But she wasn't happy with the hard kick she gave Shego.

She felt guilty for kicking her. But it had to look convincing or else Ron would suspect things. "What's the matter KP? You seem a bit down." Ron said in a worried tone. Kim looked up and smiled at the blonde boy.

"There's nothing Ron. Thanks for your concern though." Kim said walking up to her front door. "And thank you for walking me home." She said and gave him a hug before going inside. "No problem." He replied and walked away. Inside Kim sighed and got up to her room with the same depressed feeling.

She closed the door and sat down on her bed. She shuffled on her bed towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. She picked up a picture that was framed out of the drawer. It was a picture of Shego and her kissing. "Oh Shego." She whispered and fingered the photo.

She heard a soft tap on her window and looked up. Shego was tapping on her window waiting for her to open it. She quickly tucked the photo back in the drawer and got to the window. She opened it and Shego climbed through it with ease. "How did you get to my window?" Kim asked, thinking it was almost impossible to manage.

"Princess I'm just good." Shego replied and she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Shego I uh I'm sorry I kicked you so hard today." Kim said out of the blue. Shego started laughing and Kim got confused by it.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked pulling back out of the embrace a bit. "Princess you didn't kick me that hard at all. I just sent my self flying to look convincing. Looks like I did a pretty good job." Shego said looking down at Kim. The red head stared at her with her mouth open. "You you! You faked that?! I was feeling guilty for that kick!" Kim said raising her voice.

"Relax pumpkin it's alright. Now don't yell or else your parents will come up." Shego said leaning forward and catching Kim's lips. The red head almost melted by the touch of her lips and Shego tightened their embrace. The kiss intensified and Kim moaned in the back of her throat, as she felt Shego's tongue explore her mouth.

Then a knock was heard and they jumped back at the sound. Kim looked at Shego and motioned for her to hide. She hid herself underneath the bed. "Come in." Kim said straightening her close fast. Her mother came in and looked around. "I thought I heard you yelling at somebody." The older red head said as she inspected the room. "Oh sorry mum I uh was uh yelling to uh… Wade." Kim said hoping that she would buy it. The older red head looked at her daughter in disbelieve. But she let it go with an okay and went away.

_Wow that was a close one._She thought as she closed the door again. "Shego you can come out now." Kim whispered. The black and green woman crawled from under the bed and straightened her clothes. "I told you that somebody would hear you." Shego said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I know I know you said it. It wasn't my fault you shocked me today!" She said looking a bit sad. "I'm sorry princess next time I'll give you a sign." Shego said closing the distance between them. She locked her lips with the red head's. But she pulled back when the red head wanted to deepen the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. "I have to go pumpkin. I'll call you." Shego said and kissed Kim one last time. She opened the window and left before Kim could say goodbye. Kim walked to the window and saw Shego getting onto a motorcycle.

_I didn't know she had a motorcycle. It's a very cool bike though. _She thought as she saw her lover disappear, on a black bike with green flames and neon light. She closed the window and settled down on her bed again. She sighed and decided it was time to take a shower.

She got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the water and waited for the room to get filled with steam. Underneath the shower she relaxed and felt a few stings of pain in her muscles as she did so. The shower massaged her tightened muscles and bruises. She sighed and was glad that the shower could always relax her.

After her long warm shower she went downstairs and got some hot chocolate milk. _Hmm this is great. _She thought as she sipped her chocolate milk. She seated herself in front of the fireplace and wished that Shego was with her at the moment. The fire cracked lightly and she sighed at the silence of her surroundings.

Everybody was asleep so the Possible residence was in a peaceful state. She finished her chocolate milk and went upstairs to get some sleep. _I'm glad that it's vacation. _She thought as she looked at the time she went to bed. _I would have been too tired to get out of bed for school tomorrow. _

She got into bed and the moment her head hit her pillow she was gone. That's all she needed, a good night sleep. She was worn out by the activities of the day. Stopping Drakken, Fighting Shego, Saving the hostages, bringing back the stolen device. All and all very exhausting.

* * *

**Okay this! was chapter one! I hope it will keep your attention! cause Chapter 2 is coming up!**

**Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 2**_

Shego got waken by a call from Dr. Betty Director. They had spoken about the situation between Shego and Kim. She knew everything about the little fling that was going on.

_**An**__** hour earlier**_…. _The phone rang and a cranky Shego picked it up. "Yeah what do you want?" She said. "Shego its Dr. Betty Director." The voice said. "What the hell do you want?!" Shego asked raising her voice. "Stay calm Shego I have a proposition just shut up and listen to me." Betty said and Shego remained quiet. _

"_Alright listen I know what's going on between you and the little red headed hero. I won't tell anyone because I don't kiss and tell. Now it's a problem because of the sides you're on. You being bad and she being good. You're wanted in 11 countries. And I can't just let that disappear but I have another idea. You get send on a mission and get killed." Betty said. "What I don't want to die how's that going to help me?!" Shego yelled. _

"_Shut up I wasn't finished yet. As I was saying you get killed. Or that's what we're going to let everybody think. You get killed by a hug explosion. It'll all be fake you will still be alive. Now you're thinking how could I be with Kim if I'm supposed to be dead. Well I designed a suit for you black with green off course. It is designed to make you invisible to everybody when you're wearing it. You can be around Kim without everybody seeing you." She said and waited for Shego to reply. _

"_That sounds like a plan, and when can I stop wearing that invisibility thing?" Shego asked. "After a half year you would be official declared unwanted in all the countries." Betty replied. "So I have to pretend to be dead and lay low in an invisibility suit for 6 months and then I can walk around freely without having a wanted sign above my head?" Shego asked thinking it sounded to simple. "Yes that's about it." Betty replied. _

"_I'll do it. I can be with princess then right?" She asked. "Yes you can be with Miss Possible then. But you'll have to live somewhere else. I have arranged a house for Miss Possible and then you can live with her without her knowing that you're alive." Betty said. "If you'll come by around 5 o'clock today I'll give you further explanation on the plan and the suit of course." "Okay I'll be there. See ya." Shego said and hung up._

Shego was now on her way to Betty Director to get filled in about the plan that was made up by her. "I'm here to see Dr. Betty Director." Shego said through an intercom. The door opened and she was greeted by Betty herself. "Shego you came that's great." She said and led her to her office. "This isn't a trap Shego. You can relax really; I know you have all your senses up." Betty said and she saw Shego relax a little bit. "So what's the plan?" Shego asked.

"Okay you know what I told you. You'll be sent on a mission where you get killed by an explosion. With your DNA I'll make a clone that will die in the explosion, so they can find the remains of your body. The world will be told that the best villain it has ever seen had died. Kim Possible will be informed to. After that you'll put on the suit and you'll remain invisible to everyone. Until your name is cleared and you're unwanted in all the countries. After that is done, you can take off the suit and you can walk around freely. Don't worry about people recognizing you. I have everything under control. We'll also plan a funeral so that the people who to say goodbye can do so. After you appear again you'll have to explain yourself to everyone who had said its goodbyes. Do you understand everything?" Betty said finishing her explanation.

"Yeah I understand, so I'll have to explain why I'm still alive, while I had been declared dead. I can do that. Can I see the suit now? When do I have to leave? Can I say Kim goodbye before I go?" She asked. "Yes you can tell your goodbyes to Miss Possible. You'll have to leave in about 12 hours. And here is the suit." Betty replied and she pushed a button.

A wall turned and revealed a black suit with green stripes and a green micro zipper. "Shouldn't I have to wear something over my head?" Shego asked eyeing the suit. "No that won't be necessary it'll make your whole body invisible." Betty replied and she gave the suit to Shego.

"Okay this is a really nice suit. You know I'm going to keep it after this is all done right?" Shego said being her teasing self. Betty nodded. "You can go now. I'll see you in 12 hours with the suit." She said. Shego headed for the door and yelled a quick goodbye.

She headed back home and knew that she had only 12 hours left before she had to 'die'. _How am I going to say goodbye to Kim without her freaking out? She's probably going to think that I'm going to die when I say goodbye. I'll have to say that I'll see her in a few days. Yes that's it in a few days. _

Shego thought as she approached her house. She went inside and put her suit in the closet. _12 hours only 12 hours. What am I going to do?_ She thought as she paced around in her living room. _I'll invite Kim to come over! _She thought and she picked up the phone and dialled the red head's number.

Kim woke up by the phone that was ringing. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hi pumpkin. Do you want to come to my place?" Shego asked and waited for a reply. Kim was wide awake at the moment Shego asked that. "Yes sure of course I'll be right there!" She said and hung up. She got out of bed and took a shower. She dressed herself and was impressed about how fast she could do that.

_If only I could be so fast when I have to go to school._She thought as she checked her hair and make up in the mirror. _Okay this will do._ She thought and sprayed on some perfume. She was wearing a dark green top with black pants and black boots. Yeah Shego had influence on her dressing style. The woman had bought some clothes for Kim in green and black. She said that the colours were better then the rest of the colours Kim usual wore. But Kim didn't mind she still wore her colourful clothes but decided that she had to wear green and black today.

She went downstairs and yelled a goodbye to everyone. She heard her mother say something about breakfast. But she wanted to be with Shego so she left without breakfast. She almost ran to the villain's house and got there in a record breaking time. She knocked on the door and Shego opened it.

"Hello princess, that was fast. You look good in green and black you know that?" She said and kissed the girl lightly. "Hi, yeah I wanted to come over fast, and thanks you really think so?!" She replied and blushed a bit. "Yeah you look great in my colours! Come on." Shego said and Kim went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

**That was chapter 2!! hope you're into the story a bit cause it's not finished yet!**

**Up to chapter 3! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 3**_

Once inside Shego made sure she had the suit hidden away safely. _Okay I know what to say. I can do this. It's going to be okay. _Shego thought and she led Kim to the living room. "I'll make us some dinner today." Shego said and she sat down next to Kim. "I didn't know you could cook." Kim said with a smirk on her face.

"There's a lot, you don't know about me." Shego said seductively. Kim arched her eyebrow. "So what do I have to know about you?" Kim asked. Shego leaned forward and looked into her eyes. "Nothing, you'll have to figure it out yourself." She said in a whisper.

Kim closed the gap between their lips and wrapped her arms around the villain. Shego deepened the kiss and made the red head moan softly. Her tongue traced Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted happily. Their tongues touched and played with each other making the kiss more passionate.

Kim pulled back first gasping for air, giving Shego the chance to regain her breath to. "I have to start dinner now or else I won't be finished in time." Shego said getting up. Kim pouted a bit because she broke their embrace, but stopped when Shego looked at her with a deadly look. "I'm sorry." She said in an innocent voice. "Yeah yeah whatever." Shego said and rolled her eyes.

Kim smiled and got up, following Shego to the kitchen. "So what are you going to cook?" She asked looking at the ingredients Shego had gathered. "That's for me to know and for you a question." Shego replied with a grin. "That's not fair!" Kim said. "Why not, it's just dinner." Shego said not seeing the problem.

"Okay you're right." Kim replied and Shego continued her cooking. While she cooking she looked at the clock. _10 hours to go. _She thought. Kim noticed that Shego kept looking at the clock. "Why do you keep looking at the clock?" She asked. "Uh I have to make sure I don't overcook everything." Shego replied. _Damn that was a good one._ She thought to herself.

"Okay." Was all Kim said. Shego finished dinner and served the plates. "Dig in." She said and sat down on the opposite side of the red head. Kim devoured the food as if she hadn't eaten in a life time. "Easy pumpkin nobody's going to steal your food. Slowly, you have to chew." Shego said looking at the girl.

Kim swallowed the food she had been chewing on. "I know, but I didn't have any breakfast so I'm hungry." She replied shoving another spoon with food in her mouth. "Okay but don't choke." Shego said eating her food in a decent slow manner. "Next time I'll prepare dinner!" Kim said.

Shego looked at her with a disbelieving look. "No you won't. You can't cook. Ordering pizza isn't making dinner. Besides I'm not ready for a last supper yet." She said. But she wished she wouldn't have said that. That comment made Kim pout and put her big puppy eyes up. "Stop doing that to your face." Shego said and tried to resist the super pout.

She couldn't stand that pout. "Okay Okay next time you can prepare dinner!" She said giving into the pout. "Just stop doing that to your face please." And Kim smiled again, happy that she had won this round.

Shego checked the time and couldn't believe it. _Shit less then 8 hours to go! _She thought and started clearing the table. _Why does time go so fucking slow when you want it to go fast?! And why does it go fast when you want it to go slow?! Frickin' Hell! _She thought as she cleaned the dishes. After finishing cleaning the dishes, she settled down on the couch next to Kim again.

"So princess what do you want to do? It's all about you the 8 coming hours." She said and wrapped an arm around the red head. Kim looked up when she heard the 8 hour time limit. But she shrugged it off. "Hmm I have an idea what we could do." She said leaning into Shego. She started unbuttoning her own shirt and Shego's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this pumpkin?" Shego asked in disbelieve._ It's as if she knows that I'll be leaving in 8 hours. Or she's just horny and wants to jump my bones real badly._ Shego thought as Kim continued unbuttoning her shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and revealed that Kim wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Wow princess did you plan this or something?" Shego asked seeing the shirt slip off. "I want you Shego. I'm sure off it." Kim said grabbing her hand and leading it to her breasts. "Touch me good." Kim said. With that Shego leaned forward and locked their lips. She started massaging the breast she was cupping and made Kim moan slightly.

_This is going to be a great goodbye. _Shego thought as she fondled the hardened nipple. She let her hand travel down Kim's chest, towards the button of the black cargo pants. She broke the kiss and kissed her way down to the red head's chest. She rolled the nipple between her fingers and bit down on the other one.

Kim arched her back, pressing her breast into Shego's face a bit more. She started sucking on the nipple and that made the red head moan and arch even more. She unbuttoned the black cargo pants and pulled them down as far as she could, without breaking the contact with Kim's breast. She stopped sucking the nipple and got a groan from Kim, who didn't want her to stop.

"Sorry princess." Shego said and kissed her way down the red head's stomach. Stopping at the panties and cargo pants that weren't even half way down. She pulled on the pants pulling them off leaving. Leaving Kim in her panties, she kissed her way up the red head's leg. She moaned louder as Shego got closer to the spot, she wanted her to be.

Shego teased her a bit by backing up again, but decided that she could get it. She slipped her finger across the front of the panties and felt that Kim was ready. She lifted the panties up and let her hand slide into it. She made contact with Kim's wet sex, feeling that she was soaked.

She fingered the outer lips avoiding the little clit that stood out. "Aaah Shego please." Kim moaned. Shego grinned at the sound of Kim Possible begging. She let her fingers slip to the little clit, rubbing it with her thumb. The red head arched into the contact she had been waiting for. Shego applied more pressure onto the clit, rubbing it in a circling motion.

She stopped her actions and hooked her fingers into the panties, pulling them down. She leaned back to look at the beauty that was in front of her. "You're drop dead gorgeous." She said before returning to her earlier actions. She settled down between Kim's legs, parting them to give her enough room. She started rubbing the clit again, collecting a moan from Kim. While rubbing the clit, she slowly started pushing a finger into the wet opening. She stopped when she felt a thin layer of skin that felt like silk. _She's a virgin. Am I going to be the one who takes her virginity?! _Shego thought as she looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

Kim looked down, giving a sign that it was okay. Shego got the sign and swallowed hard, before pushing on. She pushed her finger further into Kim, and felt the thin skin rip. The red head jolted at the ripping feeling. Shego looked up as she tore the skin with her finger, and saw a single tear. Her finger was inside Kim and she was crying. _Oh hell what did I do? Damn! _Shego thought as she saw the tear.

Kim looked down at the green skinned villain. Their eyes locked and Kim told Shego that she could continue. Shego let out a long breath and continued with her actions. She started rubbing the clit again, while slowly moving her finger in and out of the girl. Kim bit through the pain and it was replaced by pleasure in no time.

She arched into Shego's touch, making the finger go deeper into her wet sex. Shego built up a slow but steady pace. But pushed in a second finger to increase the pleasure. Kim moaned at the feeling and started pushing toward the two fingers which were inside her. They both set up a faster pace.

Kim collided with Shego's hand, her palm slapping against the clit. "Shegoooo... harderrrr." Kim moaned. The green skinned villain sped up her pace even more, pushing her fingers into the red head with great force. Kim moaned and matched the rhythm. She gasped as she felt a third finger entering her and the pleasure getting build up to the maximum.

"Oh Shegooooo." Kim moaned. Shego felt Kim's inner muscles starting to tense around her fingers. _My princess is close. _She thought as she plunged her fingers into Kim's wet sex. Shego got a grin on her face that Kim didn't see. She bent down and replaced her circling thumb with her tongue.

Kim gasped as she felt Shego's tongue press against her clit. It almost sent her over the edge immediately, but Shego slowed her pace, making it possible to hold on just a bit longer. It didn't take long though. Kim was soon trashing her head wildly and bucking into the trusts, as waves of pleasure hit her.

She screamed loudly when her orgasm hit her, after waves shocking through her body. She pushed her self into Shego a few more times, before quieting and breathing hard. "You liked that pumpkin?" Shego asked sweetly with a grin on her face.

Kim hadn't regained her breath yet so she nodded fiercely. "Good." Shego replied, crawling up again to put her arms around the girl. They didn't move an inch and didn't say anything. They just enjoyed each others embrace and the peaceful silence. Shego realized that Kim had drifted off into a light slumber and decided that she could use a quick nap to. They both went to another peaceful world of dreams.

* * *

**That was chapter 3!! I'm trying to keep up the pace..! but I don't know if I'll manage it.. no promises!!**

**any suggestions? Don't be afraid to tell me! Hope you're liking the story so far!**

**Up to chapter 4! Yay**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 4**_

Shego opened her eyes and noticed that she was still wrapped in the red head's embrace. She slowly and quietly unwrapped herself and got up. _Shit! What time is it?! Please tell me I didn't oversleep! _Shego thought looking around in a panic. She searched for something that told the time. She looked at the little clock and sighed.

_Oh shit nearly got__ a heart attack their. I still have 3 hours. _She thought as she relaxed again. She got back to the couch to find Kim awake and half dressed again. She arched an eyebrow as she watched the red head cover herself up a bit more. "What?" Kim asked looking up at Shego.

The villain shrugged and sat down next to the half naked girl. Kim shuffled closer to her green lover leaning against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the girl. "Shego are we going to be happy forever?" Kim asked. Shego's eyes widened at the question. "Uh sure we will pumpkin." She replied calming the red head.

_I just hope that you won't stop loving me when I'm gone on my mission._Shego thought as she pulled the girl even closer. She looked at the clock again. _Damn time goes by to fast. _She thought. "Pumpkin I have to tell you something. But don't get mad okay?" Shego said. Kim turned towards the green villain with a confused look on her face.

"Okay I won't get mad." She replied. "Okay here it goes. I called you because I wanted to see you today. Before I leave. In about 2 hours I have to leave. I have a mission that I have to handle. But it's secret so I can't tell anything about the mission. I just thought that it'll last longer then a day or 2. So I wanted to say goodbye. And that I'll be alright. I'll see you in a few days." Shego said breathing out deeply.

She brought her hands to her face and hid her eyes behind them. _Oh my god she's going to freak out! She doesn't like it! Damn I shouldn't have told her. Should have left without saying anything. _Shego thought as she looked at Kim through her fingers. Kim didn't look mad, just a bit sad.

Shego lowered her hands and waited for some reply. A small smile came upon the girls face. "I get it. It can take a few days. So you wanted to say goodbye properly. So that I know that you'll be gone. It's okay Sheeg." Kim said with the same small smile.

_Wow she understands. That's… that's great. But I can't tell her about the dying part. But I told her I'd be gone for a few days. I'll come__...back... only invisible... _Shego thought as she wrapped her arms around the girl. She buried her face in the red hair, smelling a light strawberry scent.

"Thanks for being so understanding." She whispered, just loud enough for Kim to hear. The red head smiled and in her turn wrapped her arms around the older woman. Smelling a light combination of lemon and peach. "No problem Sheeg." She replied. And they remained silent in each others arms.

The silence was broken by Shego. "I have about 2 hours to say goodbye properly. What do you want to do?" She asked with a grin on her face. "How about taking a shower? Together." Kim replied with the same grin. "I think that's a bloody brilliant idea Miss Possible." Shego said in an English accent. She got up and scooped Kim up in her arms. "Up to the shower then." She said and carried Kim with her to the bathroom. "Now my lady, do you want a shower? Or a bath?" Shego asked in the same accent. "Well Miss Go I would like a bath if I may." Kim said copying the accent.

"Very well. A bath it is then." Shego said. And they both started laughing. Shego turned on the hot water, filling the tub. "Is this to hot ma'am?" She asked. Kim bent over to feel the temperature and sighed. "This ma'am isn't hot enough. We can make it a lot hotter don't you think?" She said, winking at the villain.

"I think we can make it a lot hotter indeed." She replied and started stripping Kim slowly. She was undressed quickly because she was half naked.

"I do believe it's my turn now." Kim said and her hands went to Shego's clothes. She stepped closer to the villain. "You are wearing too much." She whispered.

She started to undress Shego in lightning speed, wanting to see the older woman's developed body. Once undressed Kim stood back and admired Shego's body. She had long beautiful shaped legs that went up into amazing thighs and a super cute butt. Her stomach was lightly muscled and her breasts were bigger then Kim's, more developed.

Up to her neck that seemed like it would taste great. Her beautiful dark raven hair, full dark luscious lips and emerald eyes. "You're beautiful." Kim whispered, barely hard enough for Shego to hear it.

"What was that pumpkin?" Shego asked with a smirk on her face. Kim turned red and looked down at the ground. "I said you're beautiful." Kim said, turning a darker red then her hair. "Thanks for the compliment Princess. I know I'm gorgeous." Shego said in a teasing way.

Kim rolled her eyes and stepped into the tub. Shego followed her and got in to the tub too. Settling down behind Kim. "Here you can lean back now if you want." Shego said, putting her hands on Kim's shoulders.

The red head leaned back in to the green skinned villain and sighed contently. Shego wrapped her arms around the girl, leaning against her. One of her hands found Kim's breasts. Kim moaned a bit at the feeling of Shego's hand kneading her breast. The other hand was sneaking its way down, between Kim's legs.

"Aah Shego we can't do this." Kim groaned, closing her legs. "Aw why not pumpkin?" Shego asked. "Because we just did this." Kim said, hoping that it was a good argument. "Hmm I'm not buying that." Shego replied. "I thought so." Kim said, feeling her legs being spread. "Just sit back and relax." Shego whispered.

The red head leaned back again and spread her legs a bit more. She felt Shego's hand slip down again and finding it's way to her clit. She arched her back as she felt a warm pressure building on her clit. She looked down and saw a light green glow. She gasped. "What's that?" She managed to ask.

"That pumpkin is one of the many ways to use my plasma. It's not only designed to hurt someone you know." Shego whispered, working her magic on the girl. She intensified her glow a bit, making Kim gasp again. "You like that don't you?" Shego asked. Kim just nodded and arched herself in to the hand. "I'm going to make you come again. But without entering you." Shego said and pushed harder onto the clit. "Aaah Shego." Kim moaned her hand going down to where Shego's hand was. "Uh uh pumpkin." Shego said, grabbing Kim's hand.

"This is my job." She said, rubbing the clit with two fingers.

She started a slow circling motion, with a hotter glow. The red head moved in time with the pushing motion, Shego had started. Kim was soon splashing wildly, her moves going out of pace because of the pleasure that was building. She grabbed on to the edge of the tub, as she came hard. She screamed Shego's name out, jolting because off the after waves of her orgasm.

"I told you I would make you come." Shego said teasingly. Kim was breathing hard and chose to ignore the comment. She turned around when she caught her breath again. She straddled Shego, her legs wrapped around the older woman. She pushed herself against Shego, they both gasped at the skin contact.

"What are you doing Pumpkin?" Shego asked, as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "Doing what I want." She replied, and started grinding in to Shego. They both moaned as their sex contacted because of the grinding motion. Shego's hands went to the red head's ass, cupping it and pushing her harder against her.

"Oh damn pumpkin." Shego moaned, grinding forward in time with Kim's movement. Their breathing and movements became unsteady as the pleasure increased. They grinded hard against each other. _I can't believe I'm going to came for the third time. _Kim thought, as she rubbed herself against Shego.

The green skinned villain tightened her grip on Kim and pushed herself against her as hard as she could. That action sent them both over the edge. They stiffened as the waves of orgasms both hit them, both screaming each others names. They held on to each other while catching their breath.

"Damn pumpkin, you sure know what you want." Shego breathed. Kim just nodded and unwrapped her legs. "I told you we could make it hotter." Kim said with a grin on her face. Shego laughed at that comment. "Yeah you sure as hell did." She replied, letting go of Kim.

They both got out of the tub, and had a little fun towelling each other off. Satisfied that they were both clean and dry, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch again. Shego looked at the time. "I have 1 hour left." She said, and everything became quiet.

* * *

**That was chapter 4 of Deadly alive! hope you liked it! **

**1 hour left! what should they do?! You'll find that out.. in the next chapter!!**

**Up to chapter 5 Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 5**_

The ticking of the clock seemed to become louder. Every second that went by, the clocked ticked harder. As if to scream, that the time was coming for them to say their goodbyes. The hour was passing slowly, and they didn't do anything for a while. They sat their, in silence listening to the clock.

Shego got up from the couch and walked over to the sound system. She turned it on, turned a few knobs until the music could be heard clearly. "Listen pumpkin, as soon as you have to say goodbye to somebody, there will be songs about that on the radio. Listen carefully; they're all about time, and saying goodbye." She said, sitting down next to Kim again.

Kim looked at her with a disbelieving face, but that disappeared when she heard the words of the song.

_**As time goes by**__**  
you break the spell  
and you tell everyone  
But I can't describe this feeling inside  
It's bringing me down**_

_**We talk all night  
And into the day  
'Till there's no more to say  
And when we're all done you say it's been fun  
But it's better this way**_

**_It's you, and I'm sure it's always been_**

**_Time's run out  
I'm losing control  
I wish there was more  
But those wheels won't wait  
Like tears on my face, they're rolling away_**

She looked at Shego with big eyes, as if to say, how did you know that? Shego was smiling a bit, and looked up at Kim. "I told you so." She said, and she pulled Kim into an embrace. They held on to each other for their lives. No one could say that they'd seen someone closer then that. The song came to its ended and faded away. Leaving them in silence again for a few moments. Another song started fading in.

_**Fear of the dark**__**  
Tears me apart  
won't leave me alone  
and time keeps running out**_

Kim sighed and got up. She turned the radio to another station. "I don't like it. Time always runs out. Why does it have to tell us that right now?!" Kim said, returning to the couch. Shego didn't answer, she just pulled Kim back in to the embrace.

_**All the things we talk about  
**__**you know they stay on my mind  
on my mind  
all the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
after time after time  
because you're all I wanted to find **_

Kim looked up at the radio again, with disbelieve. "You got to be kidding me!" She said, looking at Shego again. The green skinned villain had a grin on her face. "I told you that it would be about time and everything." She said, and decided to turn of the radio. "This is much better. No stupid songs that reminds us off the time." She said.

"Yeah much better." Kim replied in a sad tone. Shego caught on to that and looked at her with a sad expression. Her eyes telling Kim, that she was sorry, sorry she had to leave and that she didn't want to, but it was for a good reason. "I'll miss you, you know that right?" Kim said, still with a sad tone.

"Sure you'll miss me. I'm amazing. It's hard not to miss me." Shego said with a grin on her face. She was hoping she could lighten the mood a bit and it worked. Kim laughed a bit. "Shego." Was all she said. "Yeah yeah I know, you think I'm amazing and gorgeous. But you know, I'll miss your ass." Shego said her grin even wider. "You mean you'll miss me." Kim said laughing.

"Oh yeah that, and your ass." Shego said teasingly. It became quiet for a moment. But then Kim started laughing, and Shego joined her. They laughed until their eyes had tears in them, and their stomachs hurt. Kim wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Wow, we just had a laughing fit together." She said, still giggling a bit.

"Well Doy, I'm funny remember?" Shego replied, regaining her cool composure. That almost pushed Kim into another laughing fit, but she tried to sustain it. "Yeah you're reeeaally funny with your sarcasm, high self esteem, and always making me blush with your flirty comments." Kim said, with fake sarcasm.

"Yeah and you know it. Don't forget that." Shego replied, getting a 'How did you know I was faking it'? Look from Kim. "Because I know, I'm the best and the funniest with my great sarcasm and good placed high self esteem. And you were just made to be picked on with flirty comments. If you'd blush less cute, I would have stopped. But that blush stays cute." Shego said, raising her chin as if she was great.

She lowered her chin and looked at the clock. Expecting that she had to leave in 5 minutes, she was relieved that she still had 35 minutes. She sighed and looked back at Kim again. The red head entwined her fingers with Shego's and closed the gap between their lips. They stayed on the couch, kissing each other in a slow passionate way.

Their was no rush, not too much need, no sexual tension. It was a kiss that they would remember forever. Slow, passionate, loving and expressing everything what words couldn't. Kim felt the need to show Shego what she felt, but she hadn't been able to find the words.

So this kiss was everything she wanted to tell Shego. She poured her soul in to it, and was glad that she felt Shego reacting the same way. The kiss was broken by Shego, because off the lack of air. She breathed slowly and leaned back against the couch. Kim got closer and laid her head onto Shego's chest. She closed her eyes as she heard the villain's heart beating. "Your heart beats slowly. My heart is racing. And yours is calm." She said, still listening to the beating.

"Meteor did that. If I wasn't hit by that, my heart would have been racing to now. But it calms down very fast." Shego said, her arm going around the girl. "Don't think you don't excite me. You do, really, especially when we're fighting, or when you're naked." Shego said. Kim didn't need to look up at her, to know that she had that same grin on her face, as she always had.

Kim got up and went to the sound system, turning it on again. Shego looked at her with a confused look. "I want to dance with you." Kim said, stretching out her arm. Shego got up and took Kim's hand. "Okay but this looks ridiculous. You know that right?" She said.

"Good thing that no one can see us." Kim replied, and she wrapped her arms around the villain's neck. Shego's arms went to the girl's waist and pulled her closer. The music started and they started swaying at the song.

_**You Give Me Strength When I Start To Worry**__**  
You Lift Me Up When I'm Feeling Sorry  
You're Building Me Up With Love & Affection  
When I'm In Danger You're My Protection  
**_

_**And I'm The One You Can Depend Upon**__**  
I'll Always Treat You Right, Never Do You Wrong  
Just Feel The Love Burning Inside Of Me  
It's Gonne Last For Eternity  
For Eternity  
**_

_**For Eternity  
Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do**_

_**And When I Die I Keep On Living  
You'll Always Have My Love Seeing You Through  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven  
Forever All My Love Will Shine On You  
Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do  
**_

They almost didn't listen to the song. They were too wrapped up in each other. Their bodies close. Their eyes locked, and their foreheads pressed together. Shego heard some of the words of the song. _When I 'die' I keep on living. Forever all my love will shine on you. _She thought as she looked in to Kim's olive green eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, and saw Kim's eyes widen a bit. "I love you too." She replied and pressed her lips lightly against Shego's lips. They closed their eyes, swaying to the music, their lips touching lightly. As the song started to end, Shego pulled back a bit. She looked at the clock and sighed.

_I have to leave in 15 minutes._She thought and her eyes went back to Kim. "15 minutes left." She whispered. And they didn't move an inch. They stood their, arms around each other, eyes locked while the next song started.

_**No more lonely, no more just me **__**  
I've been there before  
Ain't going no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more crying, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love**_

"It's true what she sings you know that?" Shego said, as they listened to the words. Kim smiled. "I know." She just said. Silence came upon them again. And it was peaceful. Nobody complained about it… They were happy at the moment. And that's what counted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 6**_

Saying goodbye had been a hard thing to do. The goodbye touched Kim deeply and made her cry. Shego never wanted the girl to cry. But she had to say goodbye. Even though she would come back. Shego was on her way to her mission and kept thinking about the way she said goodbye. It had been true what Kim said. _I told her goodbye as if I knew that I would die. _Shego thought.

**3**** days earlier…**

"_I have to go now__." Shego said, breaking the silence. Kim looked down at the floor. "I understand." She whispered. "Remember I'll always love you. You have to stay strong. And live your life. Everything will be okay. Just don't forget about me." Shego said, breaking their embrace. _

_She turned around, but stopped in her track when she heard a sniff. She looked back and saw that the red head was crying. Her heart felt like it could__ crumble right then and there. "What's wrong pumpkin? It's just goodbye for a little while." Shego said. "You said it as if you know you're going to die. You said it as if you're not going to return." Kim said in sobs._

"_I didn't. I just don't want you to forget me. That's all." Shego said. "No! You said it because you think you're going to die! And you don't want to upset me! So you say it like that so I can figure it out myself! Cause how could I forget you when you'll be back in a few days?!" Kim screamed through her tears. _

_Shego swallowed hard and stepped closer to the red head. __"Just go okay?!" Kim screamed again. "You'll be late!" Shego stepped back and looked at the crying girl. What have I done...? Shego thought. "Goodbye Kimmie." Shego whispered, just loud enough for Kim to hear. And she ran out of her apartment, grabbing her bag that was at the door._

**Meanwhile…**

_I should have said goodbye in a normal way._Shego thought. She saw the warehouse she had to be for her 'mission' coming in sight. _Okay this is it then. _She pulled on her new suit, but she didn't turn invisible. _What the hell? Why doesn't this thing make me... ooh... the button on the belt... right... _She thought as she turned it.

She disappeared and entered the warehouse. Getting closer she saw the clone Dr Director had been talking about. _Wow it looks good from here. _She thought, while closing the gap between her and the clone. She looked around to see if she could find the thing she had to steal. She spotted it next to the bomb that would blow her up.

She got the device from the desk and some cloned henchmen were trying to get it back by fighting her. She ignited her plasma and burned them all to pieces. _That was easy. _She thought as she left the warehouse. She observed the warehouse from a save distance. She saw the clone walking to the bomb and setting it off.

The clone smashed some boxes to pieces to make it look like there had been a fight. _Clever. _Shego thought. The bomb exploded and Shego saw the clone get burned by it. The warehouse collapsed and the plan had worked.

Several minutes later, helicopters came flying in and agents descended from them. Followed by one Dr. Betty Director. The flaming remains were put out, and the agents were searching through the rummage. One of them found the clone and waved the others over. Dr. Betty director came over and confirmed that 'Shego' was dead.

The real Shego had seen the scene unfold it's self and grinned when they found 'her' dead body. She left the scene and went to the place she had agreed to meet Dr Betty Director. After several minutes Dr. Betty arrived and Shego made herself visible again.

"Miss Go the plan worked. The GJ has confirmed you're dead. Now all you have to do is stay low, until all the wanted signs are declared unneeded. I have sent Miss Possible a letter about the house she can live in. She agreed to move in today, after you said her goodbye. I will visit her tomorrow with the news about your death. She'll probably invite me in, and as she does you'll enter the house to." Dr. Betty Director said.

"That sounds good. But I do have to stay quiet even though I'm in the house right? Not that Kimmie will tell anybody but... you know." Shego said, crossing her arms.

"Indeed you will have to keep it quiet. Will it be discovered all the charges will remain. And you'll have to go to prison. So best is if you keep it quiet. I will inform you when it's safe to reveal yourself. The GJ will have an explanation about you still being alive, so don't worry about that. Miss Possible wants to know the truth and you can tell her that afterwards. Now any questions left?" Dr Director asked.

Shego shook her head. "Okay then I'll be leaving now. Remember to keep your invisibility powers on. Don't turn it off. You can turn it off when you're sure that no one will see you or find out you're alive. See you tomorrow Miss Go." Dr Betty Director said and she left.

_Great it worked! Now I just have to__... wait... and wait... until... I'm free... _Shego thought, as she turned on the suit again. _It has been 3 days since I've seen my princess. And tomorrow I'll see her again even though she won't see me... _Shego thought and she went back to her apartment. She raced home as fast as she could, hoping that she could take a shower.

She opened the door to her apartment and locked it good. She checked if all the windows were closed as well and if the curtains were closed. Satisfied that no one could see her she turned off the suit's abilities. _Much better. _She thought as she started stripping it off. She got in to the shower and showered for almost an hour.

She hadn't been able to take a shower the past few days, so she was happy she finally could_. I think I was starting to smell. Good thing that my suit made me invisible. _She thought as she exited the bathroom.

_Wait! She didn't tell me what time she would be visiting Pumpkin!_Her mind screamed as she looked around in a panic. "DAMN! Where is that stupid phone number?!" Shego said out loud, searching for Dr. Betty Director's number. She eventually found the number and called, hoping that she would pick up.

"Dr Betty Director here, what's the matter?" The woman asked.

"Hey uh Betty... what time... are you going to you know visit Kimmie?" Shego asked. "Ah Miss Go I was expecting your call about that. I'll be visiting Miss Possible at 1 o'clock. I'll meet you at the parking space in front of your apartment." She replied.

"Okay, thanks see you tomorrow." Shego said and hung up. She got to her bedroom and decided that some sleep was what she needed. She didn't sleep for 2 nights and she was used to that. But she felt tired even though she didn't do a lot.

"Tomorrow I'll see my princess again." She said getting into bed. She closed her eyes but they shot open when she realized something. _Damn that woman will tell her that I'm dead. What will pumpkin do? Cry off course. I don't want to see her cry again. It's almost heart breaking. I just... have to... stay strong at that moment... If she really does cry... _Shego thought.

But she didn't last long thinking about the issue as sleep came over her. She fell asleep thinking about her princess and went to a world of dreams, where they could be together.

* * *

**That! was chapter 6! I know short mission and all.. but.. it was a success.. 'Shego' is dead.. so.. yeah.. well**

**She'll see Kim tomorrow.. How will it go? Will she break because of the tears? Will she reveal herself? What will happen?!**

**You'll find out.. in the next chapter!**

**Up to Chapter 7! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_

Deadly Alive Chapter 7

Shego got woken by her alarm clock. She groaned at the sound and smashed it into pieces. _Why did I set my alarm clock? _She thought as she got up. _Oh that's right... I'm going to Pumpkin today! _She remembered as she went to her wardrobe. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. _Right… The suit I have to wear the suit. _She put on the suit and looked at herself in the mirror.

_This thing looks good on me. Pity that it makes me invisible. _She thought as she looked at her lean figure that was being hugged by the suit in all the right places. She ran a hand through her hair and shook it around, like they did in shampoo commercials. Her hair fell back into place and looked like there had been worked on for hours.

Satisfied about the way she looked, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Time went by fast because; she was barely done with eating, when she saw that it was almost 1 o'clock._ Damn have to go. _She thought as she put away her food. She turned on the suit's abilities and left her apartment.

Walking up to the parking space, she saw Dr. Betty Director waiting in her car. She got up to the car and opened the door. "Good to 'see' you Miss Go." She said as she saw no one close the door. "Hi to you too Betty." Shego said, sitting down. "Ready to go?" Betty asked. "Yes let's go." Shego replied.

And they went on their way to Kim. The drive was fast and as Betty pulled up on the driveway Kim came outside. You couldn't see it but Shego was smiling at the sight of her princess. "You have to get out on my side of the car. She'll think it's weird if your door opens." Dr. Betty Director said. "Okay." She replied.

Betty got out of the car and Shego climbed out of her chair to the open door. Getting out was luckily not a problem because of her skills. Once outside she walked up to Kim and knew that Kim couldn't see her even though she was standing right in front of her. "Dr. Betty Director, how nice to see you." Kim said stretching out her hand.

"Miss Possible." Betty said shaking the hand. "Come inside." Kim said walking back into the house. Shego went after Kim and made sure that Betty knew that she was inside. Betty followed and closed the door. They both followed Kim in to the living room. Shego looked around and appreciated what she'd done with the house.

The house was mostly black with some green and white._ It's not pink!_ Shego thought as she leaned against the wall. Kim sat down and Betty followed her. "So Dr. what brings you here?" Kim asked, eyeing the woman.

"I'm here because I have some bad news. You won't like this at all. But I wanted to tell you personally. I can explain everything and maybe you'll understand it a bit better then." Dr Betty Director said. Kim's eyes widened. "What's... the bad news then?" She asked hesitantly. "Well it's about Miss Go." Dr said.

"Miss Go? You mean Shego?" Kim asked looking as if she was ready to go in shock. Dr. Betty Director nodded and Kim leaned back against the couch. "Well you were aware of the fact that Miss Go was sent on a mission. She told you goodbye about 4 days ago. Well she was sent on a mission to retrieve a device that was important for the GJ. The device was stolen a few days before and it wasn't ready to be tested actually. So the state of panic was high at the GJ." Dr Betty Director said.

She sighed. Shego was standing next to Kim and she could see that Kim was in a shock. She wanted to reach out and stroke that red hair. Wanted to entwine their fingers and kiss her passionately, but she couldn't. She looked back at Dr. Betty Director, making sure she would continue her story.

"Well Shego was the best Thief there was. She had the skills the moves everything. So GJ and I decided to ask her for help. She accepted and got sent on that mission." Betty said, and was broken by Kim. "Wait, why are you telling all the in past sentence?" Kim asked with a shaky voice.

Shego got even closer to Kim and saw that tears were already forming at the corners of her eyes. "Well Miss Possible I'm telling that in past sentence because. Miss Go... is dead... She died at the mission. The warehouse was blown to pieces with her still inside it. The GJ found remains of her body." Betty said.

Tears were now running freely down Kim's cheeks and soft sobs could be heard. "Miss Possible I'm really sorry for you los. Shego was aware of what could happen. And she still took the mission." Betty said. Kim sobbed harder and tears were running fast down her cheeks.

"Why?! Why did you have to send her on that mission?! Couldn't you take someone else?!" She screamed through her sobs. Shego felt something crumble inside her again as she saw the red head crying. _This was mistake. She has to stop crying, I can't stand this. _Shego thought, as the red head continued to cry her eyes out.

"She was the only one who was good enough to handle it." Betty said in a concerned tone. Kim collapsed on the couch, her head in her arms, her tears soaking her sleeves. Betty got a tissue from her bag and handed it to Kim. The red head took the tissue and tried to dry her eyes. But failed as tears started form again and again.

"Should I leave Miss Possible?" Betty asked getting up. "Yes leave now! Please." Kim yelled through her tears. "As you wish. I'll contact you in a week, to check how it's going. Goodbye Miss Possible." Dr. Betty Director said. She headed for the door and was stopped by Shego.

"Why the hell did you tell it like that?! She's crying her eyes out!" Shego said. "Miss Go she would cry. It doesn't matter in what way I tell her. She would have started crying anyway. Now if we're finished, I'll be leaving now. Bye Miss Go." Dr Betty Director said and she left.

Shego was standing in the hallway and she could still hear Kim cry. "I'm sorry princess. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I don't want you to cry. Please stop." Shego whispered as she got closer to the red head. She made sure she didn't say it to loud. "Stop crying. I'll always be with you." Shego whispered.

Kim looked up as she heard that. She looked around but saw nobody. _Damn that was too loud! _Shego thought as she saw the red head looking around. "I know you'll always be with me Shego'. Kim whispered. "You're with me right now. I know it even though you're not alive." She whispered.

Shego looked at her in disbelieve. _She thinks I'm a ghost or something! That's… good... now I can... silently be with her. _Shego thought as she touched the red head very lightly on her shoulder. Kim looked at her shoulder, and raised her hand putting it on the same spot Shego had touched.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The tears had stopped, now only visible in dry stains on her cheeks. "You're here for me." She said. Shego smiled at that and stayed close to the red head. "I hope you like the house. It was made for us. Now it's made for me and your soul that lives here." Kim whispered.

Shego looked around again and she really did like the house. _If only I could tell her that I love the house_. Shego thought. She reached out and caressed the red head's check with a ghostly touch. Kim leaned in to the ghostly touch with a smile. She closed her eyes. "Thanks for watching me." She whispered as the touch disappeared.

_She's here. I know it. Her spirit lives here. I can feel her. I hope she'll stay with me forever even though she isn't alive._Kim thought. The house remained quiet and empty apart from Kim. "You're here. Stay with me forever." She said. But off course there was no response. Only the ghostly touch every once in a while and the slightest hint of someone's presence.

_**~And When I Die I Keep On Living  
You'll Always Have My Love Seeing You Through  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven  
Forever All My Love Will Shine On You~**_

* * *

**Once again a piece of No mercy - When I die**

**It seemed like a nice ending to this chapter...**

**This was chapter 7 !!! hope you liked it..**

**Will Kim break down? Or is she going to be strong? Doe she really think that Shego's spirit is around her? Or does she already know that she's really with her?**

**You'll find it out... in the next chapter =D**

**Up to Chapter 8! Yeah!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 8**_

Dr. Betty Director had left and Kim was sure that Shego's spirit was watching over her.

Kim went upstairs and entered the bedroom. Shego followed her and was astounded by the bedroom. It was a dark green almost black with red. As if she and Kim had been scrambled only in a good way.

Her gaze focused on Kim again who was sitting on the bed. She closed the distance between them. Kim opened a drawer next to the bed and took out a picture. Shego tried to look at the picture, but Kim held it to her chest. As soon as Kim wanted to take a look at the picture, Shego scrambled up to her feet and looked at it.

Curiosity was replaced by a soft smile and a look of affection. Kim had a picture of Shego. The same picture that she used to keep at home next to her bed. On the picture Shego had a smile and was wearing her usual suit. _I hate that picture. But it's still cute that she has it. _Shego thought as she eyed herself. Kim sighed and placed the picture back in the drawer.

She got up and walked to the radio, her hand reaching to switch it on. She paused. 'I remember when you said. That the songs will be about the thing that just happened or will happen Shego. Let's see if you're right'. Kim said to 'nobody', and turned on the radio. The sound of a piano was the first thing to be heard. Softly followed by the first words.

_**I always needed time on my own**__**  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walked away  
I count the steps that you take.**_

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Shego recognized the song immediately and wished that Kim would turn it off. But she didn't, instead she sang the words that weren't even said yet.

_**When you're gone**__**  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
All The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it okay, I miss you. **_

Shego closed the gap between her and Kim. The red head was softly singing the words. And tears were forming at the corners of her eyes again._ I can't take this much longer. She has to stop crying for good. _Shego thought as she saw a single tear go down Kim's cheek. All the time they just stood there. Shego listening to Kim and the words she sang.

The song was coming to its end. "And make it okay. I miss you."Kim softly sang and the song faded away. Shego almost begged for her to turn off the radio and she did. "Guess you were right Shego." Kim said and turned to walk out off the bedroom. Once downstairs the phone rang and she picked it up. "Kim Possible speaking." She said. "Dr. Betty Director? What do you want from me? Got more bad news?" Shego heard Kim say. She grinned at herself at the sound of that.

"Shego's funeral? When's that?" Kim asked and Shego stepped closer hoping that she could hear it. She didn't need to do that as Kim almost yelled the date. "TWO DAYS?! Isn't that a bit fast?!" She yelled through the phone. Shego looked up at that too. _It's a bit fast..._ She thought as the conversation continued.

"Okay two days. Thank you. Bye." Kim said and hung up the phone. She collapsed onto the couch, her head in her hands. "Two days that's way to fast. I'm not ready yet. I don't want to say goodbye yet." Kim whispered. _You're not saying goodbye! I'm still here! I'll always be here!_Shego screamed in her mind.

She had the strong need to hug the red headed girl. But she knew she couldn't do that. So the light ghostly brush was all she could do. She let her fingers hover lightly through Kim's hair, making the girl look up. "You're here again. Thank you." Kim said standing up and opening her arms as if she wanted a hug.

Shego hesitated for a moment, but decided she could give the girl a light hug. She stepped closer and lightly wrapped her arms around the girl. Kim closed her eyes and wrapper her own arms around what seemed air. Shego dropped her arms as if to say that she had to leave. Kim noticed that and stepped back. "Thank you Shego." She said and Shego smiled even though Kim couldn't see that.

_Betty said I couldn't show myself. But she never told me I couldn't stay invisible and tell Kim__mie about it._Shego thought as she looked at the girl. _I should just tell her that I'm alive. That I'm with her only not visible... I should tell her... after my funeral... _Shego thought. Kim smiled at the 'air' she had been hugging and sat down on the couch again.

"I bet you'll be at your own funeral." Kim said waiting for some kind of response. Shego touched Kim's hand lightly. "I knew that you'd be there." Kim replied to the touch. _I want to see if they have a body_. _There should be no body. If there's a body they cloned me twice!_Shego thought.

"I guess I'll see you in a coffin then. Maybe I'll lose my mind and jump into it and stay with your dead body." Kim said with a grin. Shego smirked at the thought of that. _Haha... that would be pretty funny. Girl jumps into coffin to keep dead girlfriend company._

"I'll probably just cry my eyes out though. Wonder who will come to say goodbye." Kim said to 'nothing'. _You'll probably be the only one._ Shego thought as she sat down in front of the girl.

Shego sat there for a while just listening to what Kim was telling her 'spirit'. And every once in a while responding with a light touch. It seemed that Kim really thought that Shego's spirit was there. _I'm glad she thinks that I'm here for her._ Shego thought as she saw Kim fall a sleep on the couch.

Any other time she would have picked up the girl and carried her to the bedroom. But Shego couldn't do that this time even though she wanted. She got a blanket instead and laid it upon Kim. "Sweet dreams Pumpkin." She whispered. Kim murmured in her sleep and turned a bit. Shego decided that she had to get some sleep to and settled down on the floor next to the couch. "Don't want to lose you out of my sight." She whispered, getting comfortable on the floor. _Right... comfortable... on a floor... who am I kidding?_ Shego thought turning onto her back.

_Well I'll make the best of it.__ My funeral is in 2 days! Who could've thought that?! I sure couldn't. _She thought. Sleep came over her without her even noticing it. She was more tired then she had expected. Kim and Shego were both sleeping after that long day. Kim fell a sleep hoping that she would wake up and find Shego. Shego fell a sleep thinking about her own funeral and what song there would be played.

_**~When you are gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
all The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you.~**_

_**

* * *

**_

That was chapter 8! Hell yeah! Off course.. there had to be a song in this chapter... just because it fits so well!

I bet you can't disagree with that! Well..

hope you liked it! Up to.. the next chapter.. and maybe already the funeral.. but who knows..

Up to chapter 9! yeah!

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Deadly Alive Chapter **__**9**_

Shego was the First to wake up. She got up and groaned a bit. _Damn that floor wasn't a good idea. Next time I'll take the bed. _She thought, as she looked at the still sleeping Kim Possible. The girl was still a sleep on the couch, curled up in to a ball. _She's so damn cute when she sleeps like that! _Shego thought as she continued to eye the girl. She reached out and touched the girl lightly.

_She has to wake up. It's already 12 o'clock. She'll have a headache if she sleeps any longer._Shego thought as she touched the girl again. She stirred at the light touch and opened her eyes. She of course expected to see Shego standing next to her. But there was no one to be seen. Her eyes turned sad and she got up.

_Very good pumpkin!_Shego thought as she saw the girl standing up. But got the shock of her life as the girl collapsed. _What the hell?! Pumpkin! _Shego stared in shock. She got to Kim and felt if she had a heartbeat. _Okay she's alive. I'll just... bring her to her bed. _Shego thought and she picked the red head up.

_Screw this being invisible without her knowing it. She freaking collapsed! Don't worry pumpkin I'll make everything okay!_ She carried Kim up the stairs and to the bedroom. She laid the girl down on the bed and kept staring at her as if something was going to happen.

Kim didn't do anything, she remained unconscious. _What to do... what to do?! A wet cloth! Yeah that could help! _Shegothought as she went in to the bathroom. She returned with a wet cloth and put it on Kim's head. The girl still remained unconscious, but was starting to look better.

_Okay this is working. She looks okay__... _Shego thought as she sat down on the bed. She grabbed Kim's hand and entwined their fingers. She stayed at the girl's side for hours, waiting for her to wake up. Shego had almost fallen asleep, but forced herself to stay awake. It took hours before the red head woke up and she almost passed out again, as she felt a hand in hers but didn't see one.

_Damn don't pass out again! Should I tell her? I have to tell her__... But I wanted to wait. _Shego thought as she saw the girl stare in shock at her hand. "You're really here." She whispered. Shego squeezed her hand a bit and Kim smiled. "Thanks for helping me. I didn't expect to pass out." She said hoping for an answer. Shego squeezed her hand again.

_Damn I want to tell her that I'm alive. She still thinks I'm dead and I'm holding her hand for Christ's sake!_Shego thought eyeing the smiling girl.

Okay now! I have to tell her! And…. Now! Shego thought and it came out faster then she had expected. "Princess I'm not dead just invisible!!" She almost yelled. The look of shock returned on Kim's face. "I uh... did I just... hear you… talking... Shego? You're... you... you can talk? You're... what... not... dead..?" She managed to say.

_Oh shit I should've told her in a calm way. Damn!_Shego thought looking at the once again shocked red head. "Uh yeah I'm alive. I can explain though." Shego said. Kim pulled back her hand. "I don't believe it. This is just a trick!" She said raising her voice. "No pumpkin it's not. Really I'm alive. It's part of the plan to stay invisible. If I make the world believe I'm gone my wanted signs will disappear. Then I'm free to do what I want... and to be with you." Shego said staying calm. "Prove it!" Kim yelled. Kim felt the bed shift as Shego stood up. "Okay I will." She said. She reached down for the button on her belt and pushed it. The invisibility ability turned off and Shego appeared.

Kim's eyes widened at the sight. She got up and jumped into Shego's arms. "Oh Shego! You're really alive! My world was smashed into a million pieces when I heard you were dead!" The red head said, crying onto Shego's shoulder. "I told you I was alive." She simply replied and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I have to stay invisible actually. So... I'll turn on my suit again." She said leaning back so she could reach the button. Before she pushed it Kim stopped her hand. "Wait; let me look at you one more time." She said. She looked into Shego's emerald eyes, down to her luscious lips. Her hand reaching for her beautiful black hair, going down to her body. Her hand went down Shego's body, following every curve.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. "I know pumpkin." Shego replied with a grin. Kim laughed a bit at that. Their eyes locked and for a moment everything was back to normal. Shego's closed the gap, their lips meeting in a kiss that was missed for days. Filled with need and passion, hands finding each others body's.

The kiss was broken when air was needed and they both gasped pulling back. "I missed that." Kim admitted with a light blush. Shego grinned even wider. "I know you did." She said stepping back. "I really have to turn on my suit again. Sorry pumpkin." Shego said and with that she turned on the invisibility ability.

"Now I really know that you're here with me. I won't be talking to spirits or something." Kim said seeing Shego disappear. "You still here?" She asked to check. "Yeah I'm not leaving." Shego replied. "Okay good to know. You know... your funeral is tomorrow. I wonder what I will see in the coffin. I don't want to go actually because you're still alive. But I have to." Kim said sitting down on the bed again. She felt the bed shift as Shego sat down next to her.

"I don't know what will be in that coffin. Maybe a clone or it can be closed. We'll see that tomorrow, because I'm definitely going to my own funeral." Shego replied with a little laugh. "Yeah we'll see that tomorrow. I don't even know what to wear!" Kim said. "Haha easy pumpkin, just wear something black. Doy!" Shego said not seeing the problem.

"I'm 'dead' so I won't see what you'll wear to my funeral. So you can go as horrible as you want." Shego said. "Is my taste horrible?" Kim asked. "Not really horrible. Mine's just better." Shego replied with a laugh. Even though she was invisible, Kim knew that she had that same grin on her face.

"Stop grinning like that." Kim said in a fake hurtful tone. "How'd you know I was grinning?!" Shego asked. "I just know you to good that's all." Kim said in a goodie goodie tone. "You're just a goodie goodie. Don't say anything in that tone again." Shego said in a bitter tone. "Ah Shego don't be bitter." Kim said teasingly.

The bed shifted again as Shego got up. "You know it's almost time to go back to bed again." Shego said looking at the time.

"Really?! Oh damn you're right! We've been here for the whole day!" Kim said seeing the time. "Yeah I know and I don't mind." Shego said getting on to the bed again. "Let's get some sleep. We have to set an alarm because we have a funeral to go to." She said as she crawled under the covers. "Yeah that's true. We have a... funeral to go to." Kim said lying down next to Shego.

Kim felt a body crawling against hers and an arm sneak around her waist. A soft kiss underneath her ear made her shiver. "Get some sleep." Shego whispered. Kim just nodded and she fell a sleep soon. "I don't know how you do it pumpkin. You've been unconscious for halve a day and you still fall a sleep." Shego said knowing that she was talking to a sleeping Kim.

It took Shego a lot longer to fall a sleep. But eventually she fell a sleep, even though she didn't do much that day. With Kim wrapped in her arms and a chance to become free she was quite happy. She wondered before she fell a sleep, what will happen the next 6 months. And she hoped it would be a lot of fun!

* * *

**That was chapter 9.. kind of boring.. but hey! it had to be written.. and I had to work my way to the funeral! And I did it!**

**You'll find out what kind of fun they will have the next 6 months! I assure you.. it will be.. a lot of fun.. Hell Yeah!**

**I have a funeral to write!**

**Up to Chapter 10! Hope you liked it even though it was boring!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 10**_

Kim was awake but kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to be awake and she didn't want to get up. 1 She was wrapped in Shego's warm invisible arms, which was just too comfortable. And 2 she didn't want to go to the fake funeral. She didn't know if Shego was still sleeping. Normally she would check but she couldn't see her.

So she kept still and her eyes remained closed. "I know you're awake pumpkin." Shego said out of nothing. Kim was a little shocked. "How... what... how'd you... know?" She asked in an unbelievable tone. "I just know you to well. Your breathing goes faster when you're awake. I can feel that." Shego replied, snuggling in even closer.

"You're good." Kim said dead simple. She expected a response as, I know I am, or off course I'm Shego. But it never came; she remained quiet and kept hugging Kim closer to her. She didn't mind, she was comfortable this way and loved the feeling of Shego against her.

She felt Shego's heat against her body; they were so close that every part touched.

It remained quiet for a while and Kim noticed that Shego had turned off her invisibility suit. This made her a bit happier because now she could see her green goddess.

The reason it was quiet got answered all of a sudden. Kim felt a hand slide over her body, from her chest downwards to her sex. "Shego what are you aaaah." Kim tried to ask. But she couldn't as Shego cupped her sex firmly, pushing against it very hard. Kim groaned and her hips jerked forward against the touch.

Shego planted her lips on Kim's neck, kissing her and sucking lightly. She moaned as the hand cupping her sex pressed harder against her. That made her hips go into a rocking motion into the hand. Shego applied more pressure and Kim gasped. "Sheegoo... you ... haaave... to slow down... or I'll." She groaned out as Shego curled two fingers into her.

"Ohh Shegooo." She moaned. She rocked her hips in rhythm of Shego's hand. Shego felt her own need building, but it was about Kim now. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Kim, increasing her speed. With some force she turned Kim onto her back and straddled her without losing contact. Fingers still going in and out in fast rhythm.

She kissed and bit Kim's neck lightly before getting to her face. The red head had her eyes shut tightly, breathing heavy. "Open your eyes pumpkin." Shego said and she saw the red head forcing her eyes open. Their eyes met, but the contact was broken as Kim got close to her orgasm and squeezed her eyes shut again.

Shego held her hand against Kim's burning centre, her fingers still in her as she rode out Kim's orgasm. The red head bucked wildly and screamed Shego's name several times, before calming down. Shego pulled her fingers out of the girl and licked them off. Regaining her breath, she opened her eyes again and they met emerald eyes.

"God, Shego…. that... was amazing." She breathed. That comment made Shego grin. "I know pumpkin." She said and she kissed Kim hard, knowing it would bruise her lips a bit. Kim pulled back gasping for air again. "I love you princess." Shego said, rolling off of Kim. "I-I … love... you too." She replied still catching her breath.

After catching her breath, Kim forced herself to get up and take a shower. Shego insisted to make breakfast, while she took a shower. Though she made it in her invisibility suit, not wanting to risk anything. Kim finished her shower and went downstairs, smelling something delicious. "Hmm what's that smell?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

Shego had made breakfast. She made pancakes and the whole house smelled like it. "Yummy pancakes!" Kim said sitting down at the table. A plate with pancakes floated her way and was placed in front of her. "Hope you like it. Or else I'll kick your but." Shego said, going back to get her own pancakes.

Once again a plate floating towards the table. Kim looked at the floating plate and the place where it was placed. She kept staring as pancakes disappeared into, well nothing. "You know... that looks kind of funny." She said munching her own pancakes. "Whoot doos?" Shego asked her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Well you know, all I can see is a pancake that floats up and disappears into nothing." Kim replied. "That's more creepy then funny." Shego said before stuffing another pancake into her mouth. "I really don't want to go to that funeral. It's fake! Not that I wanted to see you dead or something. It's just... I can't pretend to be sad." Kim said finishing her last pancake.

It remained quiet for a moment. "Yeah but you have to go. And I'm going with you so, don't worry." Shego replied picking up Kim's plate. Kim saw the two plates float to the sink and get placed there. "Woow I have flying dishes! It looks like a freaky UFO you know that?" Kim said after seeing the floating plates.

"Ha-ha, it's still not funny." Shego replied sarcastically even though she was grinning. _UFO'S haha... pumpkin you're nuts! _She thought as she washed the 'flying dishes'. "You should get yourself ready for that funeral. Or else we'll be late. And my 'dead' body doesn't like that." Shego said finishing cleaning the dishes. "No fair! You don't have to dress up! I want to be invisible too!" Kim wined but went upstairs any way.

Shego got to the bedroom as well, checking if Kim was already dressed. But she off course wasn't dressed yet. "How long can it take to pick out some stuff to wear?" Shego asked sitting down on the bed. "Very long Shego, I'm going to the funeral of my 'dead' girlfriend." Kim said staring into her closet.

"I'm 'dead'! I won't mind if you're dressed like something that came from the garbage!" Shego said rolling her eyes. "I won't be dressed like something that's from the garbage! I'm going to look good! Even though you're not really dead." Kim replied still staring at her wardrobe.

"Do you even have flowers?" Sego asked eyeing the girl. "Flowers? You don't like flowers." Kim said. "Yeah well... you're supposed to bring flowers even though I don't like them. I'm 'dead'! I can't complain!" Shego said lying down on the bed. "Oh well then... I'll buy some on the way there." Kim replied still undressed.

After an hour Shego got tired of Kim and picked her clothes out. She pulled a black dress out of the closet and some black heels to go with them. Finally happy that Kim was dressed, they left for her funeral. Kim had bought some greenish flowers on the way there and they arrived on time.

Kim got out of the car and Shego followed her. They entered the centre where the ceremony would be held. They were led into a big hall, with a coffin standing up front. The coffin was open and there weren't many flowers. Well there weren't many people. Team Go was present Dr. Betty Director and Kim.

"I knew there wouldn't come a lot of people." Shego whispered to Kim as they approached the open coffin. They looked inside and found a real looking clone in the coffin. "Damn! They cloned me again!" Shego whispered a bit louder. Kim looked at the lifeless clone and had to admit that the clone was quite beautiful.

She put down the flowers and got a seat, followed by Shego. The priest came up the stand and held is 'dead people' speech, which bored Shego. The song Shego had requested to be played at her funeral slowly faded in.

_**I always needed time on my own**__**  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walked away  
I count the steps that you take.**_

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
All The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it okay, I miss you._**

As the song played Shego heard a few sniffs of cries in the hall. _Hey! I do mean something to them!_ She thought as the song continued to play. She heard Kim sniff and saw some tears making their way down her cheeks. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw that. _Is she acting that? What the hell does she mean that she can't pretend?! She's doing great! _Shego thought as the girl wiped away her tears with a tissue. She leaned in closer and whispered. "You're really convincing pumpkin. Keep it up." That made Kim smile a little bit and then she turned on her sad face again.

_**We were made for each other**__**  
Out here forever  
I know we were (Yeah yeah)  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I'll give my heart and soul  
I can only breath I need to feel you here  
With me!!**_

**_when you are gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
all The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you._**

The song came to its end and Shego actually thought that her funeral turned out great. Kim made her way op to Shego's brothers and showed her sympathy. They all said goodbye to 'Shego' and were glad that Kim could come. They hoped that 'Shego' was in a better place now. And wished Kim good luck with the loss of her girlfriend. After the goodbyes were said everybody left, burying 'Shego' and leaving her in her eternal rest place wasn't what every body wanted to see. The funeral ended after the goodbyes and every body went home. Including… Shego...

**

* * *

**

**Well! that was chapter 10! and that was Shego's funeral... it wasn't complicated or anything I think it's best if it stays simple.. That.. and I don't really know what goes on at a funeral so.. I made the best of it.. I hope so.. Hope you liked it!**

**Up to Chapter 11 !! Yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 11**_

After the funeral Kim and Shego went home. "My funeral was great! That song really did it!" Shego said as if she had been to a party. "Shego it was a funeral. It's not supposed to be great you know." Kim replied while driving home. "Yeah I know... but the song did it right?" She asked. "Yeah the song did it, it was perfect." Kim replied driving up the driveway.

"But you did okay! You had tears and everything! That's... well... you know... good... and stuff." Shego ended. Kim remained quiet and seemed a bit off. "What's... wrong pumpkin?" Shego asked obviously not knowing what was going on. Kim looked up. "You know... I don't know how to tell you this but…. Well... I uh... I totally fooled you! Yeah I'm that good! And you know it!" Kim said in a happy tone.

Shego's jaw would've fallen off right then and there if it wasn't attached. "YOU… Fooled... ME?! Damn pumpkin for a sec. I thought I did something wrong. Don't you ever do that to me again." Shego said getting out of the car. Kim got out to and opened the door. "Shego are you inside?" She asked. "Yeah I'm on the couch." She replied and Kim closed the door.

"Yeah your funeral was a success. But your brothers were really sad and broken by it." Kim said sitting down on the couch too. "Yeah I know, I was there. They do care, even though I'm bad ass and the best thief ever." Shego said proud spilling in her words. "You're not that bad ass." Kim said softly.

"What was that?! I'm soooo bad ass! Can't get any worse doy!" Shego replied being offended. "Give me your hand." Kim said and felt Shego's hand slip in to hers. She got up and followed the arm attached to the hand. Finding Shego she straddled her and trapped her underneath her.

"Yeah you're bad ass. Really bad ass... and you are my bad ass girl." Kim said and lowered her head hoping she would kiss Shego's lips. She did and they shared a passionate kiss. Shego pulled back. "Yeah I'm as bad ass as can be. And you know it!" She said and kissed Kim hard. This kiss was more filled with need. Need to taste each other, need to be close, need to show their love where words weren't enough.

Unable to see it, but able to feel it, Kim felt a hand slipping down and going underneath her dress. She broke the kiss with a gasp, as Shego slipped a finger across a sensitive part. "Did I tell you how damn sexy you look in this dress?" Shego asked continuing her ministrations.

"Mmm... aah nooo." Kim moaned slightly as Shego touched her again.

"Well you look sexy in this dress. But... you'll look sexier when it's on the floor." Shego said and with that she ripped off the dress. Other times Kim would care for her dress that it got ripped, but at the moment she didn't mind. Now only dressed in her underwear, Kim pushed herself hard against Shego.

"You want it don't you pumpkin?" Shego asked. Kim nodded and arched into the hand that was cupping her sex. "I want to hear you say it!" She said pulling back her hand. Kim groaned. "Yes I want it! Yes! Please Shego!" Kim said, begging for contact. "Good girl." Shego said and fulfilled Kim's wish. She dipped her hand low, going into the girl's underwear.

She pushed her fingers against Kim's clit, making her arch into the touch. "I'm going to make you come pumpkin."Shego hissed. Kim moaned something not understandable and arched some more. Without any warning she dipped her fingers into Kim's wet sex. Kim through back her head, giving Shego the chance to attach herself to the exposed skin. She bit and sucked at the skin, her fingers going in and out of Kim in a fast rhythm.

"S-Stop, I, ahhh." Kim closed her eyes with a moan and started moving her hips in time with Shego's hand. The villain pressed her hand harder against her wet centre. Kim groaned and pulled Shego's head closer to her neck. Shego obeyed and started biting and sucking the skin there again. Leaving a mark with every bite she made.

Kim whimpered and tangled her fingers in Shego's hair, holding her in a vice like grip. Her vision turned white and she screamed out Shego's name, as an orgasm rocked her body. She jerked towards the hand a few more times before calming down. But she didn't have the chance to catch her breath.

Shego started pumping her fingers in and out of the girl furiously, as soon as she felt Kim's orgasm receding. "Aaah Sh- Shego." Kim moaned out, as her body started rocking in time with the hand again. Shego crushed her lips against Kim's, drowning out the loud moans. The rhythm got faster and harder, pushing Kim towards a second orgasm.

The red head dug her nails in to Shego's shoulders, as a second orgasm shuddered through her body. Shego continued her fast and hard rhythm, and pressed against the sex harder. "I need you to come for me, one more time." Shego whispered and drove her fingers as deep as she could into Kim's wet sex.

Before Kim could protest, Shego kissed her hard, drinking in all the moans and protests. Breaking the kiss in need of air, Kim moaned Shego's name. "I can't… c-can't t-take it aany moore." Kim groaned as a third orgasm got to its peak. She rocked her body hard onto Shego's hand, crying out in pleasure. She rubbed her palm against the drenched sex, riding out Kim's orgasm.

The girl was breathing heavy and drops of sweat were trickling down her skin. "Very good pumpkin." Shego said, removing her hand from the drenched centre. She licked of the liquid that was on her fingers, savouring the taste of Kim. "Now... you're really mine." Shego said tracing a bite mark on Kim's skin.

Shego rolled her hips forward, making contact with Kim's extremely sensitive wet sex. "Noo Shegoo n-no more." Kim whimpered as Shego rolled her hips forward a second time. "No? You want more?" Shego said as she continued rolling her hips. "Noo I can't take any more." Kim moaned.

Shego ignored that comment and continued to grind herself into Kim. "One... more... Time!" Shego grunted and she pushed herself harder against Kim. The red head tried to stop her, but she was too weak. She gave up and wrapped her arms around Shego. She started moving in time with Shego's moves.

Their body's grinding into each other in a steady pace. Their sexes came in contact with each movement of their body. Both started to breath heavy and moans got louder as they got closer to the edge. Shego's hands went to Kim's butt cupping it, and roughly pulling her against her. That did it for Kim and she rode out her fourth orgasm. Shego's followed soon; the pressure of all the pleasure getting to big and making her body shake with an orgasm.

They held onto each other, as they breathed heavily. Both trying to regain their breath and sweat dripping of Kim's body. Shego was sweating to, but that wasn't visible because of her suit. "Next.. time.. put off the suit." Kim said. "Okay pumpkin." Shego replied and she leaned back into the couch.

Kim bent forward and leaned against Shego. "Princess, I think we need to get some sleep."

Shego said attempting to get up. Kim just nodded and got off of Shego's lap. She got to her feet and noticed that she was still a bit wobbly from the 4 orgasms. Shego had no problem standing up and walking to the stairs.

Standing at the stairs, she looked back and Kim slowly made her way towards her. "Come on pumpkin! Put it into second gear!" Shego said walking back to gather Kim in her arms. "This is a lot faster." Shego said and she went up the stairs with the red head in her arms.

Once in the bedroom, Shego laid Kim down on the bed, pulling the covers up. She got to the other side of the bed and crawled in herself. Snuggling in close to Kim, her arm wrapped around the girl's waist. They both fell a sleep soundless.

* * *

**well this was chapter 11! and The end Of Shego's funeral! up to Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 12**_

Shego was the first to wake up again. _Damn I have to stop waking up at an early time! _She thought. She looked at the girl that was snuggled up against her and wrapped in her arms. _I don't want to get up! I don't want to be awake. _Shego thought as she closed her eyes again. She had been awake for an hour before she fell a sleep again.

The two were wrapped up in each other. Arms around one another, legs tangled and body's pressed against each other. It looked like the perfect and cutest way to sleep. Kim woke up and was surprised that Shego was still a sleep. _Why isn't she awake? I love to be woken by her and her lips! _Kim thought as she eyed Shego.

_I can wake her up now!_Kim carefully reached over to see if she would kiss the right place. Finding Shego's face she leaned forward and kissed her a couple of times. On the tip of her nose, her cheek, her forehead and then her lips. Shego woke up and kissed Kim back, showing her that she was awake.

"Good morning pumpkin." She said after she broke the kiss. "Good morning Shego." Kim replied. "What do you want to do today?" Kim asked snuggling up to Shego again. "Shag your brain out?" Shego asked. She got a light slap from Kim. "Shego! Behave! You did that last night!" Kim replied giggling.

"You know you want to princess." Shego said teasingly. "No I don't! You always do all the work! Let me spoil you Shego! Just for once." Kim said. "No you can't pumpkin cause then you'll have to see what you're doing. That means that I'll have to turn of my suit. And I can't do that too much." Shego replied dry.

"Oh." Was all Kim said and it became quiet. "Don't worry pumpkin I'll let you spoil me, but you'll have to wait about... 6 months." Shego said. "6 months?!" Kim yelled. "Easy pumpkin don't yell. Ii told you, it takes about 6 months before I'm free. So don't yell!" Shego replied raising her voice slightly.

Kim got out of bed with an angry look on her face. Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh boy." She said and got out of bed too. "Pumpkin what's wrong?" She asked following Kim downstairs. "Nothing Shego! Nothing!" She replied. "That doesn't sound like nothing." Shego said. "It's nothing really. You did tell me that it will take a few months. I just... don't want to wait." Kim said lowering her voice. Shego came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. 'It's okay Princess, I understand. We'll find a way'. Shego whispered into her ear.

They stood there for a few moments, just quiet. "You know, we could do it in the shower. After all there's nobody who can see me when we're in the shower." Shego whispered pulling Kim even closer. Kim turned around in her arms, with a smile on her face. "Do you really think we can do it in the shower?" Kim asked happily.

"Yeah I think we can do it in the shower pumpkin." Shego replied. Kim looked with big eyes even though she couldn't see Shego. "Do you think, we…. need a shower... right now?" Kim asked puppy like. Shego laughed at that. "No, I think we need some food. But I also think we could take a shower even though we don't need it." Shego said leaning forward and capturing Kim's lips.

Kim broke the kiss. "Okay let's go eat! I want to take a shower fast!" Kim said and literally ran to the kitchen. Breakfast was made and eaten very quickly. Kim was hurrying Shego because she wanted to take a 'shower' so badly. After finishing her breakfast, Shego got dragged upstairs and to the shower.

"Take of your suit." Kim said in a demanding voice. Shego gulped and slowly started unzipping her suit. With every inch of zipper that opened a little bit of her body became visible. Kim looked at her with some kind of hunger in her eyes. After unzipping the suit, she stepped out of it, leaving her naked in front of Kim's eyes.

"You're gorgeous Shego." She whispered and Shego smiled the 'I know that' smile. Kim turned around and reached for the shower, turning it on and waiting for it to get warm. "Are you sure you don't want to take a long hot bath?" Shego asked watching the water pour down. Kim turned around again now facing Shego. "Is a bath better?" She asked.

"Well, yeah then we can relax. We don't have to keep standing." Shego replied honestly. "You're right! A bath it is then!" Kim said and she turned on the tap and plugged the bath. "Now we just have to wait." She said. She faced Shego again and stepped closer. "I'm not undressed yet." She said.

"Oh that will happen." Shego replied and she stepped towards Kim. She slowly started to strip the red head and she was soon left in her underwear. "Like that bra Kimmie." Shego said eyeing the green bra. "I thought you would." Kim replied. Shego let her hands go up and down Kim's body and she leaned into the touch.

One of her hands went to Kim's back and opened the bra. Letting it fall to the floor she stepped closer to Shego, they both gasped softly at the skin contact. Shego's hands travelled further down Kim's body, stopping at her ass. "You have to lose these." She whispered.

She went through her knees, her hands remaining on Kim's ass. She stopped in front of Kim's panties. She hooked her fingers into the panties, and pulled it down. Kim stepped out of her panties and now she was also fully naked. "I love what I'm seeing." Shego said pulling Kim closer.

The red head blushed and looked up at Shego. Their eyes locked, emerald meeting olive green, both drowning in each other's eyes. For a moment everything forgotten around them. Unaware of the tub that was about to overflow and unaware to everything else. They just stood there, holding on to each other, drowning into each others eyes, without a single problem.

* * *

**Okay! this was an even shorter chapter! But the next chapter is going to be hot! How hot? You'll see!**

**Hope you liked this one! **

**Up to chapter 13! Yeah!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 13**_

Snapping out of their daze, they were just on time to prevent the tub from overflowing. "Next time we do a drowning in each others eyes session, we do it without the tub filling." Shego said letting a bit of the water run away. "Yeah I agree." Kim said checking the temperature of the water. "It's ready." Shego said motioning for Kim to get into the tub.

"Great!" She said happily while getting into the tub. Settling down in the tub, she motioned for Shego to get into it to. "Come here, sit between my legs." Kim said spreading her legs. Shego sat down between Kim's legs and was forced by Kim to lean back. "So that's much better." She whispered.

"Sure is." Shego replied closing her eyes and leaning against Kim. She shuddered a bit when she felt Kim's hand going down her body. Stopping at her breasts to fondle them, before continuing her way down. "Kimmie." She whispered and felt Kim's hand pushing against her sex. "Mmm Harder." She moaned softly.

Kim smiled into Shego's hair and pushed her hand harder against Shego's sex. She teased Shego, her fingers sliding across the wet opening and avoiding Shego's clit. "Aah please... Kimmie". Shego pleaded, not wanting to wait longer.

Kim decided to give Shego what she wanted. She pushed her fingers against her swollen clit, rubbing it in a circling motion. "Mmm yeah." Shego moaned arching her back. "God Shego you drive me crazy, you're so sexy." Kim whispered into her ear. She pushed harder against her clit making Shego arch more.

"Princess just do it... please!" Shego moaned loudly. Kim slowly pushed her fingers into Shego's wet sex. She kept rubbing Shego's clit while her fingers entered. "That's what I'm talking about." Shego groaned pushing herself against the fingers. Kim started a slow rhythm pulling out and pushing into Shego.

But it got faster as Shego started moving in time with Kim's rhythm. Soon the water in the tub was splashing wildly, and Shego was moaning louder and louder. Kim could feel that Shego was getting close to the edge. Feeling Shego's inner walls spasm every time she pushed her fingers back in.

"Come on Shego, come for me." She whispered into Shego's ear. Shego groaned at that and the rhythm that was set, got even faster. Water spilled over the edge of the tub. Shego squeezed her eyes shut and screamed Kim's name out, as her orgasm washed over her. Kim waited until Shego's orgasm passed, and started pumping her fingers again.

"Kimmie w-what are you d-doing?!" Shego gasped out. "What do you think I'm doing?" Kim asked building up speed, here fingers going in and out of Shego's wet sex. "Not again Kimmie... p-please." Shego gasped as she felt her orgasm building again. Kim ignored Shego's plead and continued her fast rhythm, her fingers going in and out and caressing her clit at the same time.

Shego bucked wildly against the hand, the water splashing up again and spilling over the edge. "Aaah K-Kimmiiieee." Shego moaned arching her back, giving Kim more room. She pushed harder against Shego's clit and her fingers went in as deep as they could. Kim let her free hand go up and cup a breast. A gasp was heard and Shego pushed her chest forward.

Kim fondled the breast and the nipple, all while her fingers were moving rapidly in and out of Shego. "Come on Shego. One more time." Kim groaned into Shego's ear. Kim leaned forward and started sucking the area of Shego's neck that she could reach. Shego turned her head giving the red head more room. Kim nipped and sucked the skin harder.

Leaving a trail of bite marks on Shego's skin. She gently pushed a third finger into Shego, making her moan very loud. Kim felt Shego's inner walls spasm again and knew that she was getting close. "Almost Shego. Almost." Kim whispered. Shego couldn't take it any more. The fondling, the sucking, the biting, the pressure on her clit and the 3 fingers moving in and out of her in a fast pace.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly. She bucked her hips forward, very hard. Pushing herself over the edge, she screamed out once again. Kim rode out the whole orgasm and pulled her fingers out. As Shego tried to catch her breath, Kim softly continued to nibble on the skin of her neck.

The green skinned woman exposed her neck a little bit more. Enjoying the feeling of the soft nibbling, while regaining her breath. After a few moments of silence, Shego had regained her breath. "That... was wonderful Pumpkin." She said and turned her head so she could kiss Kim. They softly kissed and broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes.

"I think it's time to get out of the tub." Shego said, seeing as they had been in the tub for about an hour. "I think you're right." Kim replied. Shego got out of the tub, followed by Kim. They had a little fun drying each other off. And then they returned to the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, Kim went to her closet to gather some clothes. Shego just watched her looking for clothes. _I know what I have to wear._ She thought, as she saw the red head pull on a purple top and black pants. Kim was now fully dressed and turned her attention to Shego.

"I like taking a bath." Kim said with a grin on her face. "I bet you do." Shego replied teasingly. "You like it too. You just don't want to admit it." Kim said stepping closer to Shego. "Yeah maybe you're right. Or maybe not." Shego said wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"I know I'm right. I made you scream Shego." Kim said her lips brushing lightly against Shego's. "Hmm indeed you did. I'll admit, I like taking a bath too." Shego said and she kissed Kim lightly. "That's what I wanted to hear." Kim said as she laid her head on Shego's shoulder. "Next time, I'll make you scream." Shego said tightening the embrace.

"I won't forget that." Kim said softly. They stood there for a few moments. Enjoying each other's embrace and enjoying the silence.

Shego pulled back. "Now let me put on my suit. And then we'll go have lunch or something okay?" She said, looking down at Kim. The red head nodded and Shego gave her a small kiss. She picked up her suit and slid it on, turning on the invisibility ability again. Kim looked at how Shego was standing on one spot, and disappeared the next second. She felt a hand grab hers and she got dragged downstairs. Going down the stairs she realized that she was hungry. And she was glad that they were going to eat something now.

* * *

**Okay! this was chapter 13! really short to my opinion.. but it's perfect this way.. Or that's wat I think..**

**Hope you liked it! I liked writing it!**

**Up to Chapter 14! Yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 14**_

Once downstairs both the girls started scrambling up their own food. "I'm hungry." Kim said preparing her lunch. "Yeah me too!" Shego said grabbing everything that looked good. They didn't even mind whether it was healthy or not, they took everything they wanted to eat at the moment. "Let's eat in the living room." Shego said grabbing her plate.

Kim looked at the plate that was floating away. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. "That's a great idea!" She said following the floating plate. Kim sat down on the couch, next to the plate that was floating and slowly getting emptier. "You know you should see how that looks." Kim said stuffing some food into her mouth.

"How what looks?" Shego asked. "How it looks to see a plate float. And seeing it become emptier every moment." Kim said with her mouth full. "I bet that looks kind off weird." Shego replied, thinking about it.

"You know, you should see how you talk when you have your mouth full. It's kinda gross, but it sounds funny." Shego said taking a bite of an apple. Kim frowned at that and didn't think it would be funny. "And you should also see the face you're pulling now." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"Shegoooo… stop teasing me!" Kim whined, hoping that she would stop. "Ahw is wittle Kimmie upsetty now?" Shego asked in a baby voice. This made Kim even angrier but she didn't reply to it. After finishing eating their lunch, they went back to the living room again. "So what do you want to do today Kimmie?" Shego asked putting her invisible arm around the girl.

"I actually don't feel so good. So I thought we could stay in and maybe watch a movie or something." Kim answered leaning into Shego. "That sounds like a good idea pumpkin. SO what kind of movie? Action, horror, thriller, comedy, drama or romance?" Shego asked already knowing the answer wouldn't be horror or thriller.

"I want to see…. A Cinderella story!" Kim yelped and got on her feet. Shego raised her eyebrow. "With that Duff girl?" She asked in disbelieve. "Yes that one! I love it!" Kim said and she got the DVD. Shego rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to watch A Cinderella Story." She mumbled as Kim put the DVD into the player. "Ah Shego don't whine! You shouldn't have asked me then!" Kim said to the mumbling woman on the couch.

"Remind me of that the next time we're going to watch a movie." Shego replied. "Okay! We'll watch something else!" Kim said with a sigh. "No pumpkin. Let's watch the goody goody Cinderella. The only reason why I'll watch it is because of you. So put the damned thing on." Shego replied even though she really wanted to watch something else. Kim smiled at that and turned the DVD on. She hopped back to the couch happily and leaned against Shego again.

The girl watched the movie and Shego kept complaining during the whole movie. "Why do you like this movie? It's so fake." Shego said eyeing the girl on the TV. "It's not fake! It's sad, everything is going wrong and now she's crying you see!" Kim said as if she felt what the girl was going through. "Pumpkin, it's fake! It's a movie!" Shego said rolling her eyes. "I know that! But surely there's really somebody who is living like that in the world." Kim said sniffing away a tear. "Oh boy." Shego mumbled and she pulled Kim closer.

Shego was glad when the movie ended. Seeing Kim cry because of that movie made the movie even worse. Kim stopped sniffing at the happy ending. "Figures." Shego mumbled. "What?" Kim asked sniffing away the tears. "That it's a happy ending doy. It never ends unhappy." Shego complained.

"You're just not an emotional type." Kim said thinking the movie was wonderful. "No, you're just too emotional. There's a difference between those things." Shego replied getting up and putting the DVD back in the box. "Well I thought it was a great movie." Kim said raising her chin.

"Whatever." Shego mumbled as she put the DVD back in its place. "Shego! Stop complaining! It was a nice movie! Now do you want to watch another one?" Kim asked jumping up.

"That sounds good to me. How are you feeling now?" Shego asked searching through the DVD'S. "Better actually, I'm glad we can relax like this." Kim replied. "Great, that means I can make us some popcorn and stuff." Shego said getting up and going to the kitchen. "Popcorn! That sounds great! I would love some"! Kim cheered.

"I thought you would. Pumpkin? I can pick a movie now right?" Shego yelled from out the kitchen. "Of course you can Shego. I picked the first one! It's your turn now!" Kim yelled back.

"Great!" Shego yelled. "Then we'll watch a good movie." She mumbled to herself. "What was that love?" Kim asked hearing her mumble something. "Uh nothing." Shego replied with a grin on her face. "Oh okay, I could've sworn I heard you say something." Kim replied coming into the kitchen.

"No I didn't say anything." Shego said popping the popcorn with her powers. Kim looked at the floating saucepan and heard the popcorn pop. She looked in awe as it happened without the use of a furnace. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

"Uh pumpkin, green plasma powers remember? I can pop popcorn without any help. My plasma can reach a temperature that will melt steel and metal." Shego replied as she continued popping the last bits of popcorn. "That's so cool." Kim whispered. "So what do you want it to be? Sweet? Or Salt? Or maybe both?" Shego asked taking the lit of the pan.

"Uh I want… salt! I like that more then sweet." Kim replied. "Hmm salt, I could've sworn you would pick sweet." Shego said grabbing the salt. Kim looked at the floating salt shaker. "No I prefer salt." She replied simply.

After the popcorn had been made, the girl returned to the living room. "Okay! My turn to pick a movie!" Shego said putting down the bowl of popcorn. She moved over to the box with DVD'S again and started searching. _Hmm what do I want to watch? Comedy? Horror, thriller action? What to do, what to do. _Shego thought as she searched through the DVD'S

She finally chose a horror of course. Deciding that the movie would have the same effect on Kim, as Kim's movie had on her. She thought Kim's movie was horrible and disgusting. _This will make her think the same_. Shego thought as she put the DVD into the player.

She heard a gasp as the movie started. "Oh no not this movie! It's so disgusting!" Kim said. "I know, but I like this movie." Shego replied as the movie went on. Kim closed her eyes at the really disgusting parts. Shego just stared at the movie without any reaction. Kim kept hoping that the movie would end quickly, but it went on and on, to her dislike.

Shego thought it was great and enjoyed of every second, even though she didn't show it. The popcorn bowl was empty, but not thanks to Kim, Shego ate the whole bowl, because the red head was too afraid and disgusted of the movie.

Happy that the movie ended, Kim jumped up and quickly put it off. "We're never going to watch the hills have eyes 2 again!" She said putting the DVD back in the case. "We have to watch it one more time! We can't live without watching it one more time some day!" Shego replied as she went into the kitchen again.

"Well then you'll have to watch it alone. It's disgusting. That poor girl got raped!" Kim said following Shego. "Yeah that was some fucked up shit." Shego replied cleaning the popcorn bowl. "Yeah it really was. You'll never rape me right?" Kim asked a bit unsure. Shego dropped the popcorn bowl at that.

"What the hell did you just ask me?!" She said stepping closer to Kim. "I-I'm sorry, it's just a question." Kim replied not knowing where Shego was. "Fucking hell princess! Why the hell would I do that?! I don't even think about doing that! I freaking love you! I already have you, and that's without using force!" Shego said grabbing Kim's arm. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I know you love me! Sorry!" Kim said in a scared tone.

Shego pulled back a bit at hearing Kim's tone. "Sorry princess. It's okay I will never rape you." Shego assured Kim. "Shego? Do you agree with me that we don't kiss enough?" Kim asked. "Haha, yeah I agree with that!" Shego said and she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "Now let's do something about that." Shego said and she pushed her lips against Kim's.

Their lips met in a kiss which was filled with passion and the slight feeling of something that had been missing. Kim leaned into Shego and the kiss got deeper as it continued. The lack of air became an issue and they broke up with a gasp. "That was what I was missing." Kim said still wrapped in Shego's arms. "Me too pumpkin." Shego whispered. They remained silent and wrapped in each others arms. Comfortable with the way they were at the moment.

Finally deciding they had stood there long enough, they went upstairs. Shego wanted another kiss and another. It went on and on the whole night. They fell asleep, satisfied with the amount of kisses they caught up with.

* * *

**This.. was chapter 14... right.. it's kinda boring.. but.. it had to be this way XD So I hope you still liked it even though it wasn't really exciting!**

**Up to the next chapter! Yeah!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 15**_

The days went by and as they did so... weeks began to pass, turning into months. Shego and Kim grow eagerly every day, hoping that they would receive a phone call from one Doctor Betty Director. But it has yet to come.

"Grr why hasn't she called yet?!" Shego said in a slight raised voice. "Shego, the six months aren't over yet. You should wait a bit longer; I think they're very strict with this. It just takes time Shego." Kim replied even though she didn't where the woman was.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know be patient and everything. I don't know if you noticed but, I'm not a very patient person!" Shego yelled igniting her plasma. That was the one thing Kim could see, even though Shego was invisible. "Whoa, Shego! You don't have to lose your temper! I know you're not very patient, but please hold on a little longer. Come on you can hold on just a bit longer! Just wait and see! She'll call us in a few days." Kim said changing her volume while she spoke.

"Okay... But it better be a few days and not longer." Shego said lowering her voice and turning off her plasma. "I promise, just a few days. Then you'll be freed because of that call." Kim said spreading her arms. "If you say so princess." Shego said stepping into Kim's arms. "And then I'll be able to see my gorgeous ex-villain, every day." Kim whispered and wrapped her arms tight around Shego's waist.

"Hell yeah." Shego said and brushed her lips lightly against Kim's. "Now I have to kiss your luscious lips and I can't even see you. I'm touching your beautiful body and I can't see it." Kim whispered returning the favour. They kissed passionately, but both knew that it would end. They had been tired from all their recent activities. The kiss got broken at the same time, with a gasp for air. "I love you princess." Shego whispered as she pulled Kim closer. "I love you too Shego." Kim replied and laid her head upon Shego's shoulder.

They stood there in the middle of the living room. Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's invisible body. And Shego's arms wrapped around Kim's smaller form. "We should put on some music. Then we could do a dance or 2." Shego said breaking the silence. "That sounds like a great idea." Kim whispered.

Shego went to the radio and turned it on. Knowing that there wouldn't be a good song, she inserted a CD. The music started playing softly and Kim felt Shego return. "This seemed like a good song." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kim again. "It's perfect Shego." Kim replied and they slowly moved to the song.

They swayed on the rhythm of the music. Their body's close and their eyes closed, because of the magic moment. Kim laid her head on Shego's shoulder again, closing the remaining distance between their bodies. "I love this." Kim said softly. "Me too." Shego said as they continued their dance.

The song slowly got to its end and Kim pulled back a bit. Shego could see sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong pumpkin?" She asked looking at the sad girl. "Well I just want to see you. That's all; I want to look into your emerald eyes. I really miss that." Kim whispered looking down.

"I know Kimmie, I'm sorry I would be happy if I could show myself. But I can't, we have to wait a little longer. Weren't you the one that told me that? Just a bit longer." Shego said kissing Kim on the forehead. "I know Shego. I told you that, it's true. I just have to be patient too." Kim said softly and smiled lightly.

"That's my girl. Up for another dance?" Shego asked pulling her close again. "Yes." Was all Kim said and they started swaying again. The song was slow and soft, the two enjoyed every second of it. They wished it would never end, but all the songs come to an end, as well as this one.

"This is nice Shego. We should do this more often." Kim admitted as another song started. "Yeah it's really nice. But next time, I hope I'll be visible for you." Shego said and she gave Kim a little spin. "Hope so too." She answered as she spun back. Together they danced until the CD had come to its end and they both enjoyed every song and every moment. "What do you want to do now?" Kim asked as the CD started over again.

"Hmm I don't know. I actually want to go shopping but I can't do that." Shego said. Kim didn't have to see Shego, to know that she was frowning. "Well we can figure something out don't you think?" Kim asked. "Probably." Shego replied. "So... shopping?" Kim asked with a smile. "Yeah, shopping." Shego confirmed.

"How are we going to do that?" Shego asked as Kim got her coat and started for the door. "I don't know we'll figure something out." Kim said and she left the house. Shego rolled her eyes and followed Kim, closing the door behind her.

They headed for the mall and on the way there they figured out how Shego could go shopping. "Well you just point out the things you like. Then I'll get them in your size and take them to the fitting room. You'll go in with me and instead of me fitting the clothes you'll fit them. If they fit we'll buy them, if they don't fit we'll do the same thing with other clothes." Kim said pulling up in the parking lot.

"That sounds good to me." Shego said and she followed Kim out of the car. "It can't go wrong. It's easy to perform." Kim said entering the mall. "So where do you want to start? And what are you looking for?" Kim asked looking around at all the shops. "Let's start at club Banana and I'm looking for something, black and green." Shego said.

"Figures." Kim mumbled and she rolled her eyes. "Don't whine, let's go shopping. You should get yourself some things to. You've been stuck in that house with me also." Shego said as they walked over to club banana. "I'll look around, but I don't know if I'll find anything. Now stop talking to me, because it looks like I'm talking to myself." Kim said.

Shego laughed at that and Kim just rolled her eyes again. They went to a few racks and it didn't take long for Shego to point out things she liked. Of course they were all green and black. "Why don't you try another colour?" Kim asked as she pulled the clothes of the rack. "Cause these colours fit me. I thought I wasn't allowed to talk?" Shego said teasingly.

"You aren't now shut up." Kim said as she continued gathering Shego's clothes. They headed for the fitting room. "Uh princess your plan is great but. How can I fit this? Should I take of my suit? Or just pull it over my suit?" Shego asked as she picked up the clothes. "Uh... oh I didn't think about that." Kim replied biting her lower lip. "I'll just pull them on without taking of my suit." Shego replied with a shrug.

The clothes she had picked all fitted her like a glove. They all seemed perfect and Kim actually all liked them, even though she couldn't she Shego's face. The combinations looked great and Kim could imagine Shego's long black hair and emerald eyes which fitted great with them. "You should get all of them." Kim said eyeing the last combination.

"Okay I will. I told you that green and black fitted me." Shego said pulling the clothes of again. "Yeah, yeah you were right, once again." Kim replied rolling her eyes. She couldn't she Shego's face, but she knew that the ex-villain was grinning her usual grin. "And stop grinning like that." Kim said as she walked out of the fitting room.

"B-but...h-how did you know I was grinning?" Shego asked unbelievably. "I just know you to good Shego." Kim said with a smirk on her face. "Great I can't even get away with something when you can't see me." Shego said with sarcasm. "That's right Shego, so don't try anything. And shut up again." Kim commanded.

Kim went over to the counter and bought the clothes. "Well that was a success. They're officially your clothes now." Kim said as they exited the store. "Yeah... it was a success. I'd like to go home again." Shego said in a tone Kim couldn't recognize. "Okay, let's go." Kim replied.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she didn't want to get in a discussion with Shego. They went home again and on the way back it remained quiet in the car. Shego got out of the car first and went into the house. Kim stayed behind for a few moments and decided to go inside as well.

"Shego?" Kim called as she closed the door behind her. She put the bags down in the hallway. "Shego?" She called again. "I'm upstairs". Shego yelled. "What's wrong?" Kim yelled upstairs. "Nothing, I just need to be alone with my thoughts for a few moments." Shego answered.

Kim and Shego spent the rest of the day separated and didn't say a word to each other. Even at dinner they remained quiet. By the time it was time to go to bed; they still remained quiet and just fell asleep. They didn't cuddle up as usual and didn't wish each other good night. The mood was depressing and quiet.

They slept on the outer sides of the bed and didn't pay attention to each other. There were no good night kisses and even while they were asleep, it seemed like their bodies avoided each other. They didn't get tangled up in each other. What a night it was… it was... a lonely night...

* * *

**Okay.. this was chapter 15.. it took me awhile to write it cause i was gone for a few days so sorry about that!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Up to Chapter 16! Yeah!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Deadly alive Chapter 16**_

Waking up the way they had gone to bed was something new to them. Shego was the first one to wake up and noticed Kim wasn't groping her. Nor was she wrapped around her like a snake. "Weird." Shego said softly to herself. She looked back at the still sleeping form of the red head and sighed.

_She was kinda harsh to me at the mall. I'm not going __soft; she deserves it to be treated like this. _Shego thought and she got up. _I'll just give her the silent treatment all day if she wants me to shut up so badly_. She thought bitterly as she went downstairs. She made herself some breakfast and ate it in silence.

Waiting for Kim to wake up, she decided to watch some TV. It didn't take long for the sleepy red head appeared. "Good morning." She said softly as she went into the kitchen. Shego didn't say anything and just continued zapping.

She returned out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch with her breakfast. "Are you even here Shego?" Kim asked before taking another bite. "Yeah." She replied grumpy. "Okay." Kim said and she continued eating her own breakfast. They sat there in silence and not the silence you would enjoy.

No it was an unhappy and uncomfortable silence. "Shego... what's wrong?" Kim asked breaking the silence. Shego didn't reply, it became quiet all over again. 'Are you still here'? Kim asked thinking she could be gone.

The silence remained; no word was heard from Shego. "You could have told me you left." Kim mumbled thinking she said it to herself. Shego shrugged at that and kept looking at the red head. _God I hate her so much right now. Nobody tells me to shut up. Nobody... not without getting paid._ Shego thought bitterly as she watched Kim get up and go to the kitchen.

_I hope she will regret what she has done!_ Shego thought as she saw Kim coming back. "I don't even know what I've done." Kim said out loud. Shego squeezed her eyes closed. _Damn it! She doesn't even know what she has done! How can I treat her like this, if she doesn't know what she did?_ Shego thought irritatingly.

_But still she did it. And I know it_! Her thoughts continued. _Have to be hard_. She kept telling herself over and over again. Fact was, she was already missing the little red head's embrace and soft kisses. _Maybe I should just talk to her… Yeah that's the best thing to do_. Shego thought.

"Kim?" She said softly. Kim looked up in the direction of the voice. "Yes Shego?" She replied. "Can we... you know... talk?" Shego said hesitatingly. _Talk? Oh my god... she's going to dump me! No... She's not... she said talk... Maybe there's something on her mind. She won't break up with me. Right?_

Kim panicked a bit, but hid it well. "Sure Shego, about what?" Kim asked trying to stay calm. "About yesterday and what happened at the mall." Shego said sitting down next to Kim. "At the mall?" Kim asked confused. _What happened at the mall? We just went shopping right? What did I miss?_ Kim thought but she refocused on Shego.

"Yeah at the mall. You told me to shut up. I don't like it when people think they can just command me to do something. That's why I didn't say a word to you until now." Shego said firmly. "Shego... I didn't mean it... I just couldn't talk to you in public because you're invisible. People will think I'm nuts when they see me talk to air". Kim said softly.

"I know I know... but I still didn't like it. You could've asked me to say nothing. But you commanded me to shut up." Shego said. "I don't take commands well Kimmie." Shego continued. "You're right... I'm sorry I should've just asked. I shouldn't have commanded you to shut up. It won't happen again. So is that why I got the silence treatment yesterday?" Kim asked curious.

"Yeah that's why." Shego replied loosening up a bit. "Well and you told me you don't take commands well. I got you quiet for the whole day". Kim said with a grin on her face. "God! Kim you're impossible to live with!" Shego joked. "I know I am Shego. That's why you love me." Kim teased back.

"Damn I should just fry your ass off right now!" Shego joked again, pretending to be irritated. "Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you?" Kim teased again and stuck out her tongue. "I actually like your ass. You've got a cute ass." Shego said. She got what she wanted. Kim became quiet and a red blush covered her face.

"All though you should've worn something else whilst fighting me. I mean the cargo jeans looked cute and I could check you out all the time. Especially in your black tank top. But the jeans were too loose. I couldn't check out your ass good enough." Shego said with a grin on her face.

Kim's mouth dropped open and her blush got even redder. "All though I liked straddling you. I could always touch everything I wanted". Shego continued. She didn't think Kim could blush more. But this time her blush got redder then her own hair colour. She leaned forward and kissed Kim on the cheek. "That will teach you, not to tease me. I'm the master in teasing." Shego replied and got up.

Kim was almost frozen solid as she kept staring straight forward. Shego laughed at the sight and went into the kitchen for a drink. Kim blinked a few times and waited until her blush was gone. She barged into the kitchen. "Shego! You know... you always gave me a good view. In your tight suit. The way you straddled me and touched me. I was always into that. You've got one hot body." Kim said hoping she could tease Shego back.

It didn't work though. "I know, I know Kimmie. I'm hot... you don't have to tell me that." Shego replied. Kim knew Shego was grinning and groaned in frustration. "What does it take to tease you?!" Kim asked in a frustrated tone.

"Dunno, nobody ever really succeeded. So can't tell you pumpkin I'm sorry." Shego replied and she left Kim behind in the kitchen. _This is going to be a long day. _Kim thought as she stood there in the kitchen.

* * *

**Chapter 16.. yeah a rather.. short chapter.. really short.. even for my standards XD **

**but still I hope you liked it!**

**Up to the next chapter! Yeah!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Deadly alive Chapter 17**_

Kim was still standing in the kitchen, trying to figure out how she could tease Shego. But everything she made up, failed in her head. She just couldn't tease Shego. She really was the master in teasing. Little did Kim know, that Shego could be teased. But she of course wouldn't tell her secret to the red head.

_Damn her! Why is she so good!? I'm not going to tell her that's she good. That will boost her ego even more__..._ Kim thought as she got out of the kitchen. "Aah there you are. I was afraid you drowned in the dishwasher." Shego said continuing her tease.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of Shego's voice. "Why do you keep teasing me?" Kim asked sitting down where she thought Shego was sitting. "I mean... I thought you teased me when we fought... because you didn't like me. And you just wanted to irritate me. But now we're together and you're still teasing me." Kim continued, hoping she wasn't talking to air.

"Well that's a good question. First of all, I wasn't teasing you because I didn't like you. I was teasing you because I did like you. Second of all I like the way you react to my teases and flirts. And third of all... you just make a good practise target." Shego said showing that she was teasing Kim again with her last sentence.

Then Kim came up with something that would get Shego. "I bet you can't go a day without teasing me. You can't do that." Kim said with a smirk on her face. Shego thought about it for a few moments. "Why would stop teasing you for a day?" She asked curious. "Because if you can't do it for a day. We won't have sex for 2 months." Kim said a big smile appearing on her face.

"2 months?! One day? One day no teasing, no joking, nothing?" Shego asked unbelievably. 'Yes one day! But I get it when you can't do that. Oh well just have to rely on the cold shower and fingers then'. Kim replied knowing she had Shego.

'Okay... one day. This day? This day just started so'. Shego said. "Yes this day. One day! The whole day... starting now." Kim replied with a smile. "Okay I can do this. Just don't tease Kimmie." Shego said to herself. _I can do this. I can do this. _She kept telling herself.

"It's a beautiful day. I think I'll go and lie in the sun today." Kim said and went inside. Shego wanted to make a remark on the fact that she went inside, even though she said she wanted to lie in the sun. But she kept her mouth shut. _Whoa... almost blew it after not even 5 minutes._ Shego thought.

Kim came outside in a pink bikini, with a little strawberry on it. Shego couldn't believe it; she had to really stop herself from making fun of the strawberry. _God why is she wearing that thing?! She looks like strawberry shortcake!_ Shego thought as she kept her hands to her mouth.

Kim pulled out a chair and sat down on it. "I love this weather". She said looking up at the sun. It really was nice outside; there was a soft cooling breeze that prevented the sun to totally burn you. Shego went inside trying to get her mind straight. _She's wearing... a bikini... with a freaking strawberry on it. She looks like a 12 year old. Freaking 12 year old Strawberry Shortcake!_ Shego thought to herself as she paced around in the living room.

_Bikini's look hot on her, I have to admit it. But strawberry's?! What the hell__... she's just daring me to say something. But I won't, because I can do this!_ She thought and she went outside again. "Soooo how's my little stra..." Shego stopped in her sentence. _Okay don't call her strawberry, she'll think you're teasing her._

"My little princess." Shego said correcting herself just in time. "I'm fine... it's quiet now you stopped teasing me. Shego... could you bring me a lemonade?" Kim asked knowing that Shego didn't like to fetch things for her. Shego wanted to groan but restrained herself from doing that.

"Of course princess, any favourite taste you want?" Shego asked even though she was irritated as hell. "Hmm... let me think... I know! I want... no... that's too sweet… Oh oh! I want... no... We don't have that one anymore... Ooooh I'd like... no... I didn't like that one." Kim said knowing she was irritating Shego.

_Oh my freaking god! Just pick a goddamned taste would you! You fucking strawberry! _Shego thought as Kim continued to 'think'. "Okay... I'd like strawberry." Kim said finally. Thank god. Shego thought and she rolled her eyes.

"No wait! I want lemon…. No no... cherry... that's good... yeah cherry." Kim said with a smile. "Okay, I'll be right back." Shego said, she turned to walk away. "Wait! I want strawberry." Kim said with an even bigger smile. Shego rolled her eyes again. _Make up your freaking mind!_ She thought as she got Kim's lemonade.

_I should just bring her lemon instead of strawberry._ Shego thought as she got the bottle of syrup. "No, cause then she thinks you're teasing her." Shego said to herself. _Okay... strawberry it is then!_ She thought and made the lemonade.

Returning with Kim's drink, she still had to restrain herself from commenting on the bikini. "Here's your lemonade." Shego said as she put it down on the table. "Thank you Shego." Kim replied. "Are you going to drink it or what?" Shego asked, looking at Kim. "Of course... but it took you so long. I'm not thirsty anymore." Kim replied with a grin_. _

_BURN HER NOW! JUST DO IT!_ Shego thought but she didn't do anything. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. _You can do this. You're the best._ She thought and she regained her composure.

After Kim had finished bathing in the sun. She continued to irritate Shego, hoping she would give in. Shego had other plans and remained calm even though she had to admit, that Kim was irritating the hell out of her. She kept trying to break Shego, but she didn't succeed. It made Shego wonder if Kim didn't enjoy it when they had sex.

They were getting ready to go to bed, when Shego couldn't help but ask. "Princess do you... like it... when we have sex?" She asked sitting down on the bed. Kim stopped in her track and turned around. "Why do you even ask that?" She replied, looking confused.

"Well this bet... made me think you don't like it. Cause... you were trying so hard... to break me... It just seemed like... you really don't want to have sex for 2 months... maybe even longer." Shego explained as she fidgeted a bit. "Shego... I didn't make that up because I don't like sex. I just wanted to see if you could stop teasing me for a day. And it worked... I had a really relaxing day". Kim said with a warm smile.

Shego let out a deep breath, being relieved to hear that. "Okay... I'm sorry I asked." Shego said and she settled down underneath the covers. "It's okay Shego." Kim replied and continued with what she was doing.

After changing her clothes, removing her make up, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. Kim finally came to bed, Shego had almost dozed off the time Kim was busy. But she was fully awake again when she felt the bed and the covers shift. "You still didn't answer my question though. Do you like it when we have sex?" Shego asked hoping Kim wouldn't think she was teasing her.

"Of course I do Shego. It's always so passionate and you always give me amazing orgasms... sometimes even more." Kim answered honestly. Shego smiled and wrapped her hands behind her head. "That's what I wanted to hear." Shego replied. She looked down as she felt two little hands wrapping around her.

"I can't wait to see you again." Kim whispered looking up at the empty spot. "Me too princess, me too." Shego replied and she softly kissed Kim. When the kiss got broken, Kim yawned loudly. "Let's get some sleep." Shego told her with a grin. "Great idea." Kim replied and she fell asleep quickly.

Shego didn't fall asleep immediately_. She likes it when we have sex. Oh yeah I'm the sex master... I give her amazing orgasms._ Shego thought as she looked down at the sleeping red head. She fell asleep with that thought and everything around the house became quiet once again.

* * *

**Well.. this was the 17th chapter.. it's getting a bit long to my taste.. so I think.. I should end it soon..**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Up to chapter.. whoa.. 18! Yeah!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 18**_

The sun was already shining bright and both of the girls were still in bed. Not fully asleep anymore but in an awakening state. They were curled up against each other and loved to wake up that way. It would be even better, if Kim could actually see the person she was curled up against.

But that had to wait until Dr. Betty Director would call. Then it happened, the phone starting ringing. Kim groaned and looked up. "Shego the stupid phone is ringing." She said without realizing who it could be. The phone rang over and over again. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god! SHEGO!! The phone! It could be Betty!" Kim shouted at the awakening woman. "Whaaat?! Betty?!" Shego yelped as she got up. She ran to the phone and picked it up. "Miss Go speaking." She said and waited for reply.

It remained quiet at the other side. The tension was killing both her and Kim. "And? Who is it??" Kim asked sitting up. "Don't know, it's quiet." Shego replied. It felt like hours passed before somebody got to the phone. "Hello? Miss Go? It's Dr. Betty Director speaking here." A familiar voice spoke. Shego put her hands on speaker.

"It's betty!" She whispered excitingly. Kim's face light up with joy and she got up, standing next to Shego. "Ah Dr. Betty Director, how are you doing this day?" Shego asked nonchalant. "I'm doing fine Miss Go how about you and Miss Possible?" The woman asked. "We're doing absolutely fine thank you. So why are you calling?" Shego continued.

"Well because I have some good news for you. It seems that all the wanted signs are declared invalid. You are officially free to walk around and do whatever you like. You won't get arrested and no one will harm you." She said calm.

"Really?" Shego asked with big eyes. "Really Miss Go, you are free. Now, have a good day. Goodbye." Betty said and she hung up the phone. Shego stared a few moments at the phone, letting it all sink in. "I'm free… I'm free! Pumpkin! I'm free!!" Shego shouted happily. "Oh Shego that is wonderful! Now I can finally see you again!" Kim declared.

Shego had almost forgotten the invisibility part and was happy she could turn the ability off. She turned the button on her belt and she appeared out of nothing. "Yes! I'm visible again!" She shouted and she hugged Kim tightly. "So what do you want to do princess, now that I'm free?" Shego exclaimed happily. "Can I just... sit on the couch with you and cuddle with a visible you?" Kim asked gently.

Shego's expression softened at that. "Of course pumpkin, let's do that." Shego replied with a soft smile. She let Kim lead her to the couch and sat down on it. The red head sat down next to her and curled up against her. "I love seeing you." Kim said softly as she rested against Shego. "I love being visible." Shego replied and it became quiet.

Kim enjoyed being snuggled up with Shego, she liked it even more now she was visible. _It couldn't get any better._ She thought as she let her hand run up and down Shego's arm. "Kimmie I've wanted to ask you something for a long time. And now that I'm finally visible, I can ask it". Shego said a bit hesitatingly. Shego got up and got something she had been saving for this moment. She went on her knee in front of Kim. The red head looked at her with big eyes. _Oh my god, is she going to do what I think she's going to do?! Oh my god! What should I say?! YES of course! Relax!_ Kim's mind reeled.

And she did exactly what Kim thought she was going to do. She pulled out a little velvet green box. "Princess, Kim... will you marry me?" Shego asked softly, opening the little box. Kim gasped at the question and at the sight of the ring. _Stay calm Possible! Calm! Say Yes!_ Kim thought and she calmed down. A big smile appeared on her face.

"I will Shego!" She replied and leaned forward catching Shego in a hug. "I'm so happy! Shego I love you so much." Kim exclaimed happily while hugging her. "I love you too Princess." Shego replied and pulled back. She looked at Kim and got the ring out of the box. Kim stuck out her hand and Shego slid the ring around her finger, with a smile.

Kim was still smiling and Shego closed the distance and kissed Kim softly. They were both sky high, in heaven, as happy as can be. Knowing that they'll be together forever now and there love would become official. The kiss continued for a few moments, just soft and tender. It got broken when air was needed, but they stayed close. Enjoying the feeling and warmth of each other, was all they did.

No one spoke for a while, they were happy the way it was. "So are you going to be, Kimberley Ann Go? Or am I going to be…." Shego paused for a moment not wanting to say her real name. "Uh Shego Possible?" She continued deciding her real name wasn't necessary. Kim looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, I'd like to be Kimberley Ann Go." She said with a smile. Shego nodded at that. "Sounds good." She said and the silence took over again. It took a while for someone spoke again. "So when do you want to get married? Fast or do you want to wait a while?" Shego asked wanting to marry Kim fast.

"I don't want to wait, but I do have to tell my family about it. So in a month. Is that possible?" Kim asked looking up at Shego. "Everything is possible for a Possible and soon to be Go." Shego answered with a grin.

Kim giggled a bit at that. "I like the sound of that." She said as she entwined her fingers with Shego's. "Me too princess, me too." Shego replied and she gave Kim a small kiss on the lips.

"You should call your parents." Shego said and she got up. Kim waited for a moment before letting go of Shego's hand.

"Okay, I'll do that." She said softly. "Shego are you going to prepare dinner?" Kim asked walking over to the phone. "Well princess, I was actually thinking about going out for dinner. To celebrate our engagement and my freedom." Shego said thinking this was a good way to celebrate everything. A smile formed on Kim's face.

"Let's do that! That's a great idea!" She said happily. "I know pumpkin, I'm brilliant. So what do you prefer?" She asked Kim. "Well I love Thai, but I don't know if you like that." Kim exclaimed. "Exactly my thoughts, I was hoping on Thai." Shego said with a wink.

This made Kim smile even more. "You like Thai too?!" She asked. "Yep, love it! So Thai it is! Now call your parents. I'm going to take a shower." Shego said and she went up stairs. Kim nodded and checked Shego out when she walked up the stairs. She couldn't help but say. '"Nice ass Shego!" She could faintly hear Shego's reply. "I know pumpkin, I'm hot." She knew Shego was grinning; she picked up the phone and called her parents. "Possible resident, Ann speaking." Her mother said seriously. "Hi mom! It's Kim!" Kim said a bit too happy. "Oh my bubble butt! How are you doing? How's Shego? Everything okay there?" Her mother asked, going from serious to almost embarrassing.

"Mom! I'm doing fine and Shego is doing fine as well. She is no longer wanted you know that! She's free now! And we're going out to dinner." Kim said.

"Out to dinner to celebrate that of course." Her mother said simply. "Yeah, but not only to celebrate that, we're celebrating something else too." Kim said, getting a bit nervous. "What else? You're not pregnant right?! No, silly me you're both woman. Haha never mind me. So what are you celebrating?" Her mother asked, obviously curious.

"Uhm mom, Shego andIaregettingmarriedin amonth." Kim said very fast, wanting to get it over with. It became quiet on the other side. "Mom?" Kim asked thinking she had hung up. "Yes Kimmie, sorry, did you just say you're getting married in a month?" Her mother asked checking if she had heard it right.

"Yes mom, Shego asked me today." Kim said biting her lower lip. It became quiet again and Kim thought her mother would go ballistic. "Oooh how great Kimmie! Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you! We're invited right? Of course we are! Oh that's so nice!" Her mother said happily.

Kim just stared at the phone as her mother rattled how happy she was for her and Shego_. Un-freaking-believable._ She thought and put the phone back to her ear. "You don't know how happy you make me, by telling me that you support it! Thank you mom! And the whole family is of course invited! But I've got to go now, got to get ready for our night out. Talk to you later mom! Say hi to the rest! Bye!" Kim said.

"I will Kimmie, have a great night, Bye." Her mother replied and a click was heard. Kim put the phone back down and went upstairs. The shower was still running, meaning that Shego wasn't done yet. Kim almost decided to join her, but she knew that it would take hours before they would finish then.

She really wanted this night out, so she decided to pick out some clothes. She picked out a black dress that was cut, going to her hip. This looks elegant and sexy, so it will do. Kim thought as she eyed the dress. _I wonder what Shego will wear. Hell everything looks good on her, even a garbage bag. Hell that would be the sexiest. Nothing more then a garbage bag, no! Nothing more then a small garbage bag._ Kim thought a naughty smile appearing on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Shego asked getting out of the shower. Kim snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Shego, who was still dripping a bit and wrapped in a towel. _Goood I want to tear that towel of off her._ Kim thought as she continued staring at Shego. The green skinned woman arched her eyebrow.

"Whatever." She said and she went to her side of the closet. Kim snapped out of her thoughts again. "What are you going to wear? I'm going to wear this black dress. What do you think?" Kim asked holding up the dress in front of her. Shego face appeared from behind the closet door and she eyed the dress. "I think it would look hot on you." She said and continued searching for something she could wear. She finally decided to wear a dark green dress which was slightly shorter then Kim's.

Kim totally agreed she should wear it, but she couldn't wait to tear it of off her again. While Shego was getting dressed, Kim also took a shower wanting to be clean for her Shego. _This evening is going to be amazing._ Kim thought as she washed her hair with a fruity shampoo. Shego was all dressed, when Kim came out of the shower.

The red head dropped her towel at the sight of her soon to be wife. _She's gorgeous!_ She thought as Shego straightened some of the wrinkles away. Shego was about to ask, why Kim staring at her again, but didn't get the chance as Kim attacked her mouth. The red head couldn't take it any longer, and kissed Shego roughly.

Shego blinked a few times in surprise, but was soon returning the rough kiss. Their lips slightly bruised, they pulled back, panting for breath. "Whoa princess, where the hell did that come from?" Shego asked straightening her dress again.

Kim blinked a few times. "I don't know, I just wanted to grope you and everything. So I just kissed you." Kim said wrapping her towel around her again. Shego raised an eyebrow at that. "Are your hormones kicking in pumpkin?" She asked teasingly. Kim stuck out her tongue and got her dress.

Kim couldn't help but smile and know that Shego was actually right. _My_ _hormones are really out of control. Got to keep it cool._ Kim thought as she slid on some underwear followed by her dress_. She just looks so damned hot! Gotta rip that dress off, when we get home._ Kim thought with a grin on her face.

She straightened her dress and checked herself out in the mirror. _This will do._ She thought as she brought her hair in to place. Shego was downstairs waiting for Kim to come down as well. She almost forgot to breathe when she saw the red head coming down.

_No wonder she wanted to grope me. I feel the same way about her in that dress! Rawr, girl you're mine tonight._ Shego thought as she stared at Kim. They left the house win silence and took off to a Thai restaurant. Both already knowing what was going to happen after dinner. _*Wink Wink*_

* * *

**That! was chapter 18! now up to another chapter...**

**It'll probably get hot! Don't you think? ;) **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 19! oeh yeah!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 19**_

Taking Shego's advice, they went to a restaurant, which was in her opinion the best Thai restaurant ever. Kim didn't doubt her opinion and really agreed that the restaurant even looked good. "It's decorated so nice; I can't wait to taste the food." Kim said as they entered the restaurant. A small woman with black hair and brown eyes came up to them.

"Miss Go! How nice to see you, haven't seen you in a while!" She exclaimed with an accent to her words. "Miss Yoko, nice to see you too. It has been a while indeed. I'm here for the usual treatment." Shego said polite. "Of course, of course! You brought someone with you. Does she wish the same?" She asked fixing her gaze on Kim now.

"Yes, she'll love it; we'll be at my regular table." Shego said and she led Kim into the restaurant. "Whoa, you have a regular table? Usual treatment? How often did you come here?" Kim asked looking at Shego in disbelieve. "Very often, I have connections princess, you'll be surprised what I can do." Shego said with a wink.

Shego led Kim to their table, and pulled the chair back for her. "Sit down." She said softly. Kim sat down, surprised at how gentle Shego could be. She watched Shego, as she sat down across from her. "So what are we having?" Kim asked suddenly. Shego smiled and grabbed the menu card

"We are having, what's listed here." Shego said and she pointed out the dishes. Kim eyed the menu and was surprised about the things Shego had picked out. "Really? I love all of this! How'd you know?" Kim asked putting the card back down.

"I didn't, they're my favourite dishes." Shego said completely honest. "Whoa! That's great, we love the same food!" Kim said happily. "No we don't, not entirely. I mean you eat that Bueno stuff, I don't, its garbage." Shego replied. "It's not that bad! And I only eat it because I hang out with Ron there!" Kim said defending herself.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night pumpkin." Shego replied teasingly. Kim rolled her eyes at that comment, but didn't make another comment. Shego was pleased with the fact, that she got Kim to be quiet. All though she hoped, she didn't offend her. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, but was broken by the waiter who brought their food. "Miss Go, here is your food." The man said, putting down the plates. "Thanks, Khoo khwaay." Shego said politely. "So Miss Go, who is the Miss?" He asked with a wink.

"Haha, Khoo, this is my soon to be wife. Kim Possible." She said and saw the man's expression change into a confused one. "I'm gay." She said suddenly. "I know that Miss Go, we all do. But isn't Miss Possible, your enemy?" He asked stating the obvious.

"She was, not anymore, now we're getting married. I'm very happy with her." Shego said understanding what confused him. "Ah, I understand. Best of luck, enjoy your meals." He said and went off. Shego turned to face Kim again, who was looking at her with a, _what the hell was that, _face.

"I spend my time here, after I fought you. I always talked about you and how I wanted to kick your butt." Shego said with a grin. "Do you know what his name means?" Shego asked, looking as if she couldn't keep in her laugh. Kim raised her eyebrow. "It means buffalo." Shego said with an even bigger grin on her face. For a few moments, everything seemed to freeze. Suddenly Kim bursts out in laughter. "You've got to be kidding me. Hahaha really buffalo?" She asked, whipping away a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, really it means buffalo." Shego said, being a bit confused about Kim's sudden outburst of laughter. She waited for Kim to stop laughing before she continued. "So, let's enjoy our dinner. Shall we?" Shego asked, placing the plates in the middle of the table. Kim nodded and they ate as much as they could.

They ate their dinner with a wine that Shego had suggested. And to Kim it was the best combination of taste, she had ever had. "God, this is amazing, it's even tastier with the wine!" Kim exclaimed taking a sip from her glass. She had never thought she would drink alcohol, but there she was, sipping delicious wine, eating great food, with a beautiful woman, who she would soon marry. Life couldn't get any better in her eyes at the moment.

"How about skipping desert and going home. So we can... celebrate... a bit more?" Shego asked seductively. Kim swallowed hard and stared at Shego. "S-sure." She stuttered. She waited as Shego paid the bill, her anticipation rising every second. Shego returned showing a slight sway in her hips and a seductive smile on her lips. "Let's go princess." She said and winked at Kim_. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night._ Kim thought as she followed Shego back to the car.

Kim actually felt the same as Shego was feeling. As soon as they were both in the car, she jumped Shego. Kissing her hard, her hands reaching for everything they could reach. "Slow… down... princess." Shego said between the kisses. "I want you so bad!" Kim said as she broke the kiss. "I know princess, slow down; we have to get home first!" Shego exclaimed, searching for her car keys.

"Okay okay, but drive fast!" Kim said, sliding into the passenger seat. "Whatever you wish princess." Shego replied with a grin. She started the car and drove away with screeching tires. "Not that fast!" Kim yelled in shock. "Oh, sorry princess." Shego said, even though she didn't mean it. She didn't slow down though, but Kim believed she had slowed down. Shego grinned as she drove on with the same speed.

Getting to the house, they barely made it to the door. Struggling to get it open, with Kim sucked to her face, Shego finally succeeded and they fell into the house. Kim fell on top of Shego as the door, swung open. Crawling out of the doorway, Shego kicked the door closed. Letting Kim continue her attack, still kissing Shego hard, her tongue dancing with Shego's. A moan escaped from her throat, as Shego returned the kiss with even more passion.

Slightly dazed, Shego took the lead and was now on top. Moving from Kim's lips, to her ear down to her neck, slowly going lower and lower, until she met the fabric of Kim's dress. "Princess if you want me to rip your dress stay still. But if you want it to stay intact, you'd better sit up." Shego said, not knowing if Kim would be happy if she ripped the dress.

Kim lifted her body, giving Shego room to pull it down. Kim lay back, now clad in her strapless bra, the remains of the dress around her hips. Shego settled on top of Kim again, claiming the red head's mouth in a fierce kiss. Her hand going down to cup a breast, making Kim arch into the touch. Taking advantage of the girl's arching, Shego sneaked her free hand around her, unhooking the clasp of the bra.

Shego held the bra up with her hand, which cupped a breast through the material. She grabbed the fabric and pulled the bra off, leaving Kim bare. Her hand returned to Kim's breast, cupping it again, her nipple hardened against her palm. Kim let out a low moan as Shego continued massaging her breast. She leaned down and caught a nipple with her lips and started sucking on it. Kim arched herself more into Shego's mouth, wanting to feel more.

While caressing Kim's breast, Shego's hand started slipping down the girl's body. Slowly but sure, it headed towards it's destination between Kim's legs. Moving to Kim's other nipple; Shego slipped her hand underneath Kim's dress and stroked her sex softly through the fabric that was covering it. Kim moaned at the contact and pushed herself against Shego's hand. Shego kept stroking Kim's sex softly, while sucking lightly on her nipple. "Shego… please." Kim gasped. Shego let go of Kim's nipple and pulled her panties down. "As you wish." Shego whispered and removed the panties fully.

She let her hand run up Kim's thigh, towards its former destination. Her fingers traced Kim's outer lips, making the girl moan softly. Deciding to stop teasing Kim, she let her finger run across her clit. Kim gasped as she felt Shego touch the little bundle of nerves. She started a slow circling motion, rubbing her thumb over her clit.

Kim pushed herself against Shego's hand, still wanting more then that. Shego caught on to what Kim wanted and slowly pushed a finger inside of her. 'Mmm yeah'. Kim moaned as she felt the finger going inside of her. Shego grinned at that and pushed another finger into her. Kim's mouth fell open and her back arched, her mouth forming a soundless scream.

Shego slowly pulled her fingers out, just to push them back in. A tantalizing slow pace was set, and it was driving Kim crazy. She groaned in frustration and started moving in time with the pace, hoping she could make it faster. It worked the pace got faster and faster, soon Kim was roughly pushing herself onto Shego's hand.

Her palm colliding with Kim, creating a slapping sound. Shego's fingers went in and out, her thumb still caressing Kim's clit. She could feel that Kim wouldn't hold it any longer. And decided to take advantage of that. She quickly pulled her fingers out, getting a groan from Kim. She dipped down and continued her pace with her tongue.

Kim's hands shot down, tangling into Shego's black hair, pulling her closer... Shego's tongue went in and out of her wet sex. She soon felt that Kim was close to the edge again. She caressed Kim's clit harder, and traced her out lips, while her tongue went in and out of her. The feeling of with Shego was doing to her, became too much for Kim. She screamed out as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through her.

Shego winced a bit in pain as Kim pulled on her hair a bit harder. She licked up all the juices and pulled back when she felt Kim's fingers letting go of her hair. Shego licked her lips and leaned forward. She picked Kim up in her arms and took her upstairs. "Let's continue upstairs." Shego said as she walked up the stairs.

"Good idea." Kim said even though she was still catching her breath. Shego kicked the door open and didn't bother to close it. She slowly lowered Kim onto the bed and crawled onto the bed, straddling Kim. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Kim's lightly. She moved to her ear and softly grazed it. "Are you ready for more?" She whispered in a husky voice. Kim nodded and Shego gave her a naughty smile. "Wait, right here." She said and left. Kim waited eagerly, wanting to know what Shego was up to. When she returned she had a certain object in her hand with leather straps attached to it. "Oh Shego, come here. Now!" Kim demanded.

Shego swallowed hard and strode over to the bed. Kim crawled to the edge and grabbed Shego's dress. "Time for you to undress." She whispered and started sliding of the dress. Shego didn't do anything, she just waited until Kim was finished undressing her. She crawled back onto the bed, and motioned her finger for Shego to follow her. She did follow Kim onto the bed and settled down between her legs.

Kim leaned forward and Shego could feel her hot breath on her ear. "Now take me." She whispered. Shego looked at her with slight shock and nodded. She strapped the object around her waist and lowered herself on top of Kim. "You ready?" She asked softly. "Yes, I'm so ready for you. Fuck me senseless." Kim said and she gripped Shego's shoulders. Shego reached down and guided the object into Kim's wet waiting sex.

She looked at Kim as it slowly entered, her head thrown back, biting her lower lip and her eyes closed. The object was now fully inside of Kim and Shego slowly pulled back, just to push it back in. She build up a slow but steady pace, watching Kim with every move she made. Kim started moving in time with Shego's pace, making the pace go faster and faster. Soon Shego was driving the object merciless into Kim. Pulling out fast and pushing in hard, the pace couldn't get quicker.

Shego dipped down and kissed Kim roughly, as she trust the object into her. Kim gripped Shego's shoulders harder as her orgasm approached. "Goooooooood…. Sheeegoooooooo." Kim moaned out, as she tore her mouth away. The bed moved with Shego's pushes and creaked a bit with every trust.

Knowing that Kim would soon orgasm she tried to quicken the pace even more. Kim couldn't believe it, but she was having multiple orgasms. She never had that in her life, but she enjoyed every second of it. Her head trashed wildly, her hands gripped Shego's shoulders hard drawing blood with her nails. She bit her lip and arched into the trusts as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Shego recognized Kim's moves and knew that she could come every second now. She gave one finally hard push, the bed slamming into the wall and lifting Kim a bit. She screamed out as wave after wave hit her. Gasping for breath as all her orgasms faded. Shego laid her head down on Kim's chest. Her head rising and falling, with Kim's breathing.

She felt a hand slide into her hair and she looked up, meeting a pair of olive green eyes. 'That was great. But now it's my turn'. Kim whispered. She flipped Shego and straddled her, making sure the object wouldn't enter again. She let her hands slide down Shego's body, taking of the object that was strapped around Shego's waist.

Kim moved her hands up again and let them linger on Shego's breasts. Slowly kneading them and pinching her nipples until they hardened underneath her palms. She started kissing her way down Shego's body, slowly, taking her time with each nipple and soft spot Shego had. Going lower, she dipped her tongue into her belly button. Shego hissed at the contact and Kim continued her path down. She traced circles around Shego's clit with her tongue. The green skinned villain arched into Kim's touch and let out a low moan…. Kim had fully returned the pleasure that Shego had given her

The night turned into day and was filled with screams and moans. They fucked each other senseless until daylight came breaking through the window. Totally spent from all their activities, they fell asleep around 12'o clock. Wrapped in each others arms totally knocked out. Fully satisfied, with all their needs filled and pleasure on their faces. Both sleeping peacefully, trying to catch up with a missed night of sleep.

* * *

**This.. was chapter 19!.. and I don't believe it so'I'm going to say it again.. This was chapter 19! I never had so much chapters!**

**Well.. they celebrated their.. engagement .. t'hat's for sure! haha**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Up to chapter 20!... YES CHAPTER 20!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 20**_

Kim and Shego had fallen asleep around 12'o clock. It was now almost half past 7 in the evening and they were still fast asleep. The sound of a ticking clock, and soft breathing were the only things that could be heard. The night that they had celebrated their engagement, had really been exhausting.

But it would soon be time to wake up, their stomachs reminding them, that they needed to eat something. Shego shifted in her sleep, that action woke Kim, who was currently wrapped around the green skinned woman. The red head looked up, her eyes half closed and still sleepy. Her hair was a mess and some parts of her body ached, from the night before. She leaned over to check if Shego was still asleep and she was.

She wondered if she should wake her, but decided to let her sleep a little longer. It had been an exhausting night for both of them and partly morning. Kim blushed at the thought that they had sex the whole night and morning. They had tried so many different things that night, so being bored was never a part of their sex life.

Kim started wiggling herself out of Shego's embrace. Being very careful and quiet trying not to wake Shego. She somehow really managed to break free, but Shego woke up with a groan. Kim closed her eyes. _Damn! Why did she wake up!_ She thought as she looked back at the older woman. "Where ru goin?" Shego mumbled sleepy.

"Just downstairs sweetie." Kim replied and got up. "Wait... fr meee." Shego answered and she tried to get up. She pushed her body up and forced her eyes open. She looked at the young red head and gave a sleepy smile. "Come on sleepy head, get up." Kim teased and stuck out her hand. Shego gladly took the hand and was pulled up by Kim.

She wobbled a bit on her legs, but steadied herself again. "My legs hurt." She said as she went for the door. "My pussy hurts." Kim replied as she followed Shego. "How the hell did that happen?" Shego asked as they went downstairs. "How do you think it happened? We had sex all night and morning." Kim replied stating the obvious. "Oh... right... Yeah I knew that." Shego exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Was all she said.

Shego walked into the kitchen with a cheeky grin on her face, followed by Kim. Then all of a sudden Shego stopped dead in her tracks. Kim bumped into her because of the sudden stop. "What is it?" She asked with slight concern in her voice. "Princess, do you want to have children?" Shego asked, slowly turning around to face her. 'Uh I would like to have children why do you ask'? Kim replied.

"Well, then you have to leave me. We can't make children of our own." Shego said, her face saddened. : Shego I'm not going to leave you! I won't leave you because of that. I can live without children. And we can solve this, we'll find something. Really." Kim said and she embraced the taller woman. Shego returned the hug and relaxed a bit.

"Don't you ever leave me." She said softly. "I won't." Kim replied. "Good, or else I'll have to fry your pretty little butt." Shego replied, her usual grin appearing on her face. "Leave my butt out of this. My butt hurts too." Kim said a small pout appearing on her face. "Why the hell does your butt hurt. We didn't do anything with your butt." Shego replied raising an eyebrow.

"'I know but the mattress doesn't stay soft when you're lying on it that long. Especially when a certain person is driving you into it because of a certain strap on that was used." Kim answered simply. Shego tried to hold her laugh, but she failed. She burst out into laughter and Kim became a deep red. "It's not funny." She said her face turning the same colour as her hair. "Yes it is." Shego replied. She grabbed her sides while laughing, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you done laughing?" Kim asked. "Yeah, sorry princess." Shego replied wiping away the tears. "Good, now let's start dinner." Kim said. "Dinner?" Shego asked as she watched Kim getting busy. "Yes dinner, its half past 8!" Kim replied and she started to whip up some food. "Oh… right... dinner... haha I forgot." Shego said.

"Do you want me to help?" She asked seeing that Kim wasn't getting anywhere. "Uh no, I can do this, just sit down and relax." She replied and continued making dinner. After several minutes of looking how Kim tried to make food, Shego lost her patience. "I have a great idea, let's order some pizza." She said simply. Kim turned around and looked at her with a 'why couldn't you think about that earlier' look.

"What?" Shego asked innocently. Kim rolled her eyes. "Nothing, let's do that. I'm not getting anywhere with making dinner." She said and went for the phone. "I offered to help but you didn't want any." Shego exclaimed. "I know, but you always make dinner, I can't even bake an egg. So what do you want on your pizza. That's something I can do, order pizza." Kim replied.

"I want... cheese... and... Pepperoni. I thought that anything was possible for a Possible?" Shego asked raising her eyebrow. "Well it's possible that cooking isn't possible." She replied raising her voice slightly. She ordered the pizza and now luckily all they had to do was wait for it to arrive.

Shego wanted to fry the Pizza boy for being so late, when he rang the bell. Kim opened the door with a sweet smile. The boy gulped and gave the pizza, his hands shaking slightly. He kept staring at Kim the whole time. "You enjoying what you see? Want me to fucking fry your ass of don't you?!" Shego yelled.

The boy stepped back when Shego appeared at the front door. "N-no Ma'am." He stuttered. "So she's not beautiful?" She asked her eyebrow rising. "Y-yes, she i-is Ma'am." He replied taking another step back. "Why the hell are you eyeing my wife? Get the fuck out of here!" Shego yelled.

Kim came back and pulled Shego inside. "Calm down you." She told her. "I'm so sorry, here you go." She said handing the boy his money. "T-thanks Ma'am." He answered and got on his bike. He drove of with high speed and Shego grinned at that.

"Why did you scare that poor boy?!" Kim yelled as she closed the front door. "Kimmie, he was ogling you! The whole freaking time! You're mine!" She replied and wrapped her arms around the little red head. "I'm yours, but that doesn't mean you can act like that! That boy wasn't doing anything!" Kim continued in her raised tone.

She tried to pull away from Shego, but her arms were wrapped around her tight.

She stopped struggling after a few moments. "Are we done?" Kim asked her voice dropped. "Are you still mad?" Shego asked as she still held Kim. "No." Was the simple answer. Shego dropped her arms and went for the pizza. She opened the box and was delighted to see that they had used extra cheese! "Mmm, hungry." She said before taking a slice.

Kim sighed and got a slice, feeling her hungry getting less after what just happened. Shego was about to take a bite when she saw Kim's face. "H-hey... what's wrong?" She asked hesitatingly. "It's nothing, just enjoy the pizza." Kim replied and took a bite of her slice. Shego wanted to enjoy her pizza, really bad, but couldn't. "No, tell me, it's because how I acted right?" She asked putting her slice back.

"Shego, it's something that can wait. Can we now just please enjoy our pizza." Kim insisted taking another bite. Even though her hunger had subsided a bit after what happened, she felt it coming back at once, after her first bite. Shego shrugged and took her slice again, deciding that she could better enjoy this, as it lasts. The pizza was munched away in a record time and soon it was time to face Kim again.

"Shego, we need to talk." Kim said softly. Shego winced at those words. _We need to talk. That never means any good._ She thought as she got up and followed Kim to the living room. "What is it princess?" She asked sitting down next to the red head.

"Shego, if you want to get married, you have to change the way you protect me. I'm glad you want to protect me. I feel save with you around. But I don't want you to go and threaten young pizza boys because they stare a bit. He wasn't going to do anything and it was going fine. But you threatened him and you know I don't like that." Kim said avoiding eye contact.

"I know but, you know I don't mean it." Shego replied softly. "That's the problem, I don't know if you don't mean it. I don't know Shego!" Kim said her voice rising a bit. "Well now you do, I wasn't really planning on frying his ass. He just ogled you to much." Shego said ignoring Kim's raised voice.

"I know that now, yes, but I didn't know it then. I really thought you wanted to hurt that poor boy. He was scared to death; did you see how hard he drove away? That's because of you! And you just lost all the warrants on your name. Don't go and soil it again. Please Shego, be nice, I want to marry you, but you have to be less protective when it comes to that." Kim said her voice lowering again.

Shego didn't really know how to react to that. All she could think of was whatever. "Whatever." She said getting up and walked away. Kim sighed as she watched how Shego walked away, disappearing up the stairs. _Well done Possible! Now you've probably hurt her. Me and my big mouth. I just don't want her to soil her name now that its warrant free. Is that to much to ask?_ Kim thought as she dropped back against the couch.

_I should go and talk to her. Again. _She was about to get up. _No, I should leave her alone. Just for a few moments. That's what she needs. _Leaving Shego alone was indeed the best thing Kim had done. The green skinned ex-villain was quite furious. She had disappeared upstairs, just to disappear into their personal gym.

She kicked the punching bags as hard as she could. Sending it flying across the room as it came undone from the ceiling. She continued to drain her rage on a heavier bag. Kicking it and punching it with all her rage. It didn't take long for that bag to give underneath her strength either.

"God! We need heavier! Stronger! Harder punching bags!" She yelled as she watched the last bag collapse. She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. It did help kicking the shit out of those bags. She felt calmer already, but decided to avoid Kim just a bit longer. She walked out of the gym and made her way to the shower. _That will calm me down._

She thought as she shed her clothes. She turned on the shower and waited until the temperature was as high as it could get. She stepped underneath the steaming hot water and sighed as the warmth drowned her rage.

_This is just what I needed._ She thought as the warm water ran down her body. She finished her shower quick and put on some clean clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I can be less protective. I can do that. It just takes time. But I'll show her I can do that. She's not the only one who can do almost anything! _Shego thought and went downstairs again.

She walked into the living room, prepared for a huge fight. But instead sat there silent, looking at her as she entered the living room. A small smile appearing on the red head's face.

"Feel better?" She asked as if she knew what Shego had done. "Uh... yeah." Shego replied plopping down onto the couch. _What's this? A trap? She's going to act like nothing happened and before you know it she is yelling again._ Shego thought as she eyes the younger woman.

"Shego, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I hope you're not mad, all I want is that you don't soil your warrant free name because of a pizza boy." Kim said softly her gaze shifting to something else. Shego's jaw would've fallen of if it wasn't attached. She's _apologizing…. Right... okay... be cool..._ Shego thought as she closed her mouth again.

"I understand princess; I want to be with you. So I'll be less protective and I won't soil my warrant free name. But you're still….." She paused in her sentence. Kim looked up at her with curiosity. "MINE!" She yelled and she tackled the younger woman. "Aaaah!" Was all the was heard from Kim. Shego tickled Kim as much as she could, making the red head squirm underneath her. "Okay okay! Yes! I'm yours!" Kim managed to utter as Shego continued her attack.

She stopped tickling the red head and pulled back with a grin. "That's right." Was all she said and a silence overruled everything. They were both quiet and kept staring at each other. Shego was still on top of Kim, straddling her waist. Their expressions softened and small warm smiles appeared on their faces. Shego leaned forward and kissed Kim softly. She returned the soft kiss happily and felt Shego's hand cup her face. They shared a sweet kiss that made both of them feel like they were in heaven.

Breaking the kiss as softly as it began, they stayed in each others arms. Happy with the way they were at the moment. They drowned in each other's warmth and embrace. All that happened long forgotten, thanks to a peaceful silence and a sweet kiss.

* * *

**This.. was .. can't believe it.. chapter 20! damn.. I usually hate fics. that are as long as this one.**

**But now I'm writing one myself! Can you believe it?! I can't.. even though this chapter is posted..**

**Well hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Up to chapter... *gulp* 21 !!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 21**_

Kim was out of her rhythm, staying up all night, sleeping until the evening and not being tired after dinner. It was a normal routine for Shego, who was used to staying up in the night to steal things and sleep during the day. Even though she had to admit that she wasn't tired. Shego had kicked the punching bags across the gym and that didn't even make her a bit tired. Not even the slightest hint of sleep was visible.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kim asked as Shego snuggled up against her. "I don't know, I'm not tired, are you?" She asked looking up from her position. "No, not even a bit." Kim replied. "I have to tell you I was quite used to this kind of rhythm. But now... I've never been so awake in my life." Shego said honestly.

"I was used to getting up at 7 in the morning. And I always went to bed after 2 at night." Kim replied. "Made up something we can do yet?" Shego asked noting she was bored as hell. "Nothing, you?" Kim asked hoping she would say yes. "Nope." She replied and silence overruled them. They were lying on the couch, Shego on top of Kim. Her head on Kim's chest and Kim's arm around her.

"God this is boring. What's the time?" Shego asked. "It's…. half past 9." Kim answered. Shego let out a frustrated groan. "Okay, no more sex from dusk till dawn." She said firm. "But Sheeegooooo, what if I want sex from dusk till dawn?" Kim whined. "Then you'll just have to settle with sex for an hour. Not 6 or more." Shego replied simply. "Aaaah... I'll miss our 6 hours of great almost everlasting sex." Kim said faking her disappointment. "I bet you will." Shego replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Kim rolled her eyes at Shego's tone and ignored the comment. "So what are we going to do?!" Shego asked her anger coming up again. "Why are you yelling at me?!" Kim yelled back. "Because I hate it to be bored god damn it!" Shego replied moving away from her position. "Doesn't mean you have to use me as target!" Kim yelled getting up. "Do you see any one else I can yell at?!" Shego yelled in response.

"No! But that doesn't give you the right to yell at me because of something that stupid!" Kim yelled back. "Well what the hell do you want me to do then?!" Shego asked angrily. "I don't know maybe… STOP YELLING!" Kim yelled. Shego stepped towards Kim and pushed her against a wall. She grabbed Kim's wrists and held them above her head. "You have to stop yelling as well!" She said still a bit loud.

"After you!" Kim hissed back. Shego was about to let go of Kim's wrists. "God... I hate you." Kim spat. Her grip on Kim's wrists tightened again and she held them up against the wall. She closed in on Kim, here face inches away from the red head's. "What! Was that?!" She hissed at Kim. "I said... I hate you!" Kim replied, feeling no fear for Shego. "Is that so huh?!" Shego asked. "Yes." Kim answered.

Their eyes met blazing with anger and what seemed hate. All of a sudden, Shego closed the gap and captured Kim's lips with her own. It was a rough and hard kiss. Kim was surprised by it, but was soon kissing back hard. Shego lifted Kim up, the red head's legs going around her waist. Shego put her on top of the living room table. The kiss was never broken as her hand went down roughly. She stopped at Kim's sex and ripped away the material that was covering it. She skipped the foreplay and pushed her fingers into Kim. The red head moaned into the rough unbroken kiss. Shego started to push and pull her fingers in and out of Kim roughly. Not paying attention to the fact that she could hurt Kim. She roughly pushed her fingers inside again and pulled them back. Kim's moans were getting louder and louder. She started to move in time with Shego's rough moving fingers. The kiss got broken and they both gasped for breath. Kim's gasped turned into a loud moan and she threw her head back. Shego finger fucked her as hard and rough as she could. "Now you're going to get it." She said as she brushed her lips against Kim's neck.

Kim hissed at the contact. Shego's fingers moving in and out of her in a rapid hard and rough pace. Soon Kim was bucking her hips, her moans turning into screams as she neared her orgasm. She screamed out Shego's name as her orgasm hit her like a train. Her nails digging into Shego's back through the material that covered it.

Shego pulled her fingers out of Kim and stepped back as Kim lowered her legs. 'You deserved that'. Was all that Shego said and she left the room. Kim was left behind on the table, panting for breath. _It was like she raped me._ Kim thought as she calmed down. She stood up and winced a bit. _She took me rough._ She thought as she felt a slight sting between her legs. 'But it was incredible'. Kim whispered to herself.

_God you've got to love angry sex._ Kim thought as she went upstairs to change her clothes. She pulled of her pants and looked at it. _She ripped it! Just like my underwear!_ Kim noticed as she looked closer. She got a new pair of underwear and some pants. "Note to self... wear more skirts." Kim whispered. _She doesn't have to rip my skirts!_ She thought a cheeky smile appearing on her face.

Shego entered the bedroom her gaze fixing on Kim. "You enjoyed it?" She asked. "I did actually." Kim replied simply. "Good, I knew you would love angry sex." Shego said a grin appearing on her face. Kim turned to face her and had a matching grin on her face. "It made me tired." Kim said and she yawned right after that. "So I notice, well that's another good thing." Shego said and she watched Kim climbing onto their bed.

"Do you want me to return the pleasure? That way we can both get some sleep." Kim said in a husky tone. "Hmm I like the sound of that." Shego replied as she walked over to the bed. Shego climbed onto the bed and settled down in front of Kim. "Let me show you." Kim said and she pushed Shego onto her back and straddled her waist. Kim really returned the pleasure, making it possible for them to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Kimmie." Shego murmured after she had screamed out her orgasm. "Goodnight Shego." Kim said and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Getting back into their own usual rhythm again.

* * *

**A short chapter.. but it's chapter 21!**

**hope you liked it!**

**Up to chapter 22! The wedding is getting closer and closer.. But will they manage to make it with all their fights?? who knows...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 22**_

Waking up in the late morning, Kim felt a lot better waking up with the sun. She sat up in her bed stretched her arms and let out a little yawn. "Good morning sun." She whispered as she looked how the rays invaded the room. "Good morning pumpkin." Was heard from the green skinned woman lying next to her. "Good morning to you too." Kim said softly and she leaned over to kiss Shego on the cheek. "Hmm I like waking up like this." Shego said as she returned the small kiss.

Kim didn't say anything, but she agreed with Shego. _I never woke up so well. _She thought as she looked at the dark haired woman. Kim thought she had never been more beautiful then now. Her dark hair covering the green pillow, her eyes freshly opened filled with happiness. Her lips beautifully swollen and her skin as delicate and soft as silk. _God I love that woman._ Kim thought a little smile appearing on her face.

"I love you too princess." Shego said suddenly. Kim looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I saw you looking; I know what you were thinking." Shego replied simply. "Oh." Was all Kim could say. It became quiet for some moments and they enjoyed it. "Let's go downstairs." Shego said and she got up and went for the door. "I'll come down in a moment." Kim replied as she watched the dark haired woman leave.

Shego wanted something to eat, but didn't want to make something. She looked around in the cabinets and found a jar of cookies. "Mmm, cookies." Was all she said and she started munching away the cookies_. Princess is going to kill me when she sees me eating cookies as breakfast. But what the hell, I want cookies then I'll have cookies._ Shego thought as she stuffed another cookie into her mouth.

Kim came downstairs and Shego stuffed another cookie into her mouth before putting away the jar. The red head entered the kitchen and looked at Shego. "What are you eating?" She asked. "Nthng." Shego replied her mouth still stuffed. "Shego, are those cookies in your mouth?" Kim asked her eyebrow rising. "Mybe." Shego replied her mouth still not empty. "SHEGO! You're not supposed to eat that as breakfast! That's bad!" Kim exclaimed.

Shego swallowed the rest of the cookies she had in her mouth. "Hell yeah I did something bad, now spank my evil little butt." Shego said a grin appearing on her face. She looked at Kim as the words sank into her mind. All of a sudden Kim started giggling and Shego just watched the scene unfold. She waited until Kim was done laughing and giggling. "You done now?" She asked as it became quiet.

Kim nodded at that. "Good, now let me eat my cookies!" Shego exclaimed and she reached for the jar again. "Shego! No cookies!" Kim said as she walked over and tried to grab the jar. Shego held it above her head so Kim couldn't reach it. "What's wrong Shorty? Can't reach it? Haha try it. You can't reach it!" Shego teased as she held the jar high. Kim jumped up but failed to get the jar.

Shego was moving the jar so she couldn't reach it. Every time she jumped up, Shego would move the jar out of her reach. "Shego! Give me the freaking cookie jar!" Kim yelled as she tried to get it one more time. "Haha, no I'm having fun. So try to get it Shorty." Shego replied her smile getting wider and wider. Kim groaned and decided to jump one more time. She reached out, almost, almost and gone was the jar. She groaned again as the jar was once again placed out of reach. "Okay, whatever keep your freaking cookies." Kim said and she walked out of the kitchen.

Shego grinned and took another cookie. She stepped out of the kitchen. "Thanks, now I can finally enjoy my... OOMPH!" She couldn't finish her sentence. Kim tackled her and was now on top of her, reaching for the jar. Shego still tried to keep the jar out of reach, but failed and Kim laughed as she snatched it out of her hands.

The red head got up and ran away with the jar. Shego looked after her. "No fair! That was a surprise attack!" Shego shouted. She could hear Kim giggling as she ran away. Shego got up and stalked through the house searching for the cookie thief. "Give me back my cookies! You cookie thief!" Shego shouted. "No! Not until you've eaten a normal breakfast." Kim shouted back.

Shego listened to where the voice came from and ended up in front of a door. _She's in here._ Shego thought as she closed in on the door. She opened the door and indeed there was Kim Possible, standing in the closet with Shego's cookies. "Gotcha! Now give me my cookies!" Shego shouted and she jumped into the closet. Kim's giggles died and were replaced by yells. "No! Don't touch the cookies! Stay away from the cookies!" Kim shouted and Shego reached out, grabbing the jar with ease.

Kim didn't even know it happened, she noticed it when Shego walked out of the closet again. "Hey! Give that jar back!" She shouted. Shego kicked the door shut before she could get out and leaned against it. "You'll get your jar back." Shego yelled back. "When I'm done eating these cookies." She said softly. Shego enjoyed her cookies bit by bit. All the while keeping the closet closed. "Shego! Let me out of this closet!" Kim shouted and she banged against the door.

"Yeah yeah, just a minute." Shego replied calmly enjoying the last two cookies. Finally finishing her cookies and listening to Kim's riot, she moved away from the door. Without warning Kim. She stepped back and watched. Kim pushed against the door and let out a yell as it flew open. "Finally decided to come out of the closet?" Shego asked knowing it was cheesy.

"Haha, very funny." Kim said as she got to her feet. "You could've told me you had moved!" Kim shouted and then her eyes fell on the cookie jar. "You ate all the cookies?!" She asked loudly. "Yup, so here's your jar back." Shego said and she threw it into the red head's hands. "You're unbelievable!" She yelled and stomped away with the empty jar. "Hey! I said I would give your jar back, I didn't say I would give it back with a content!" Shego yelled back as she watched how the red head stomped away.

She smiled to herself. _Midget._ She thought as she went to sit in the living room. They avoided each other for a few hours. Shego was relaxing on the couch and Kim was in the bedroom. The house was filled with silence which got broken by Kim. "Shego?" She asked softly as she entered the living room. "Yes, pumpkin?" She answered. "Do you really think I'm short?" Kim asked using the same soft tone.

Shego opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _What the hell? What kind of question is that! _She thought as she eyed the red head. _Think before you answer. Don't answer wrong cause then she'll hate you._ Shego thought to herself. _Damn I'm smart! _"Of course not princess, you're the right size for me." Shego answered with a soft smile. "Really? Why am I the right size for you?" Kim asked still not convinced. "Well if you were bigger." Shego said and she got up. "I couldn't do. She said and walked over to Kim. "This." Shego said and she wrapped her arms around the red head. Kim leaned into the hug. "See how perfect you fit into my arms?" Shego asked as she continued hugging the smaller woman.

She felt Kim nod and a smile formed on her face again. "See don't worry about your height. You never worried about that when we fought. Why should you now?" Shego asked proving a point. "You're right, I just felt really short." Kim replied softly. "Don't, I'm just too tall." Shego said with a grin on her face. Kim laughed a bit at that. "No, you're perfect." She said after her laughter had died.

"Thank you pumpkin, so are you." Shego replied and she tightened her arms around the red head. They enjoyed the tight embrace for several minutes in a peaceful silence. Shego pulled back and looked down at Kim. "Hey, want to go and spar a bit?" She asked. "Yeah!" Kim replied a smile forming on her face. "Just like we used to do, come on, let's go outside." Shego said and she guided Kim to the garden.

Luckily for Kim and herself they both wore comfortable clothes. Making it easy for them to move around. They threw punches and kicks to each other. Both dodging the kicks and punches and continued their 'fight'. Shego didn't use her plasma thinking it wasn't fair for Kim. It was only sparring so she didn't have to use all her strength. Kim had to use a tad more strength then Shego, but she had always known she wasn't as strong as Shego.

: I think I need to work out a bit more." Kim said taking a deep breath before launching a kick towards Shego. "I think you do." Shego replied as she dodged the little foot. She threw a punch and hit Kim square in her stomach. The red head gasped and grabbed her stomach. She collapsed on the grass, gasping for breath.

That punch hit the air straight out of her longs. "Princess!" Shego shouted and she dropped to her knees next to the red head. "Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to help the girl up. "You surprised me." Kim said as she got up with Shego's help.

She was still gasping for breath and she felt the sting of pain in her stomach_. I have to stand and I have to be strong. I won't disappoint Shego._ She thought as she straightened herself. "I think we sparred enough for today' "Shego said and she started to guide Kim back to the house. "Why?" Kim asked as Shego carried her. "Cause I hit you too hard and I caused you pain. Now we're going inside and we're going to take a shower." Shego said and she carried the red head inside. She went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kim marvelled at how Shego carried her with ease and wondered how she stayed in shape so well.

"You okay now?" Shego asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Kim replied and she got to her own feet. "Great! I'll turn on the shower." Shego said and she disappeared in the bathroom. Kim looked after her and watched until she was gone. Now out of sight she slowly raised her shirt. She looked down at her stomach and let out a small gasp.

A bit of blood was dripping down and a large red turning blue spot was visible on her stomach. She lowered her shirt fast and walked into the bathroom. The water was running and the room was filled with steam of the hot water.

"Here, let me help you undress." Shego said and she reached for Kim's clothes. Kim helped her remove her shirt and she heard Shego choke in her breath as she saw the spot. "Did I do that?" Shego asked guilt dripping from her voice. She fingered the red turning blue spot and wiped away the blood a bit. "Yeah, but it's nothing don't worry Shego." Kim replied softly. "I did that! I'm so sorry I didn't want to do that to you." Shego said softly. "It's okay, it'll heal, now let's take that shower." Kim said hoping Shego wouldn't feel too guilty.

"Okay let's do that." Shego said and she helped Kim undress and shed her own clothes. They stepped underneath the shower and Shego pulled the red head into her arms. Kim's back against Shego's front, making sure she wouldn't hit the bruise she caused. Kim leaned into Shego's embrace and felt a little sting of pain as she water hit the bruise. "Let me clean that." Shego said and she turned the girl around.

She went on her knees and grabbed a soft piece of fabric. She waited until it was wet and slowly wiped away the blood stains from Kim's stomach. Kim closed her eyes as she felt the fabric clean her skin and looked down when it stopped. Shego looked up at her and Kim saw she felt sorry. She motioned for Shego to stand up again and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Shego, I've had worse. Don't worry it will heal." Kim whispered as she hugged the taller woman.

"I'm just sorry." Shego replied softly. "I know and it's okay." Kim said and it became quiet. All that was heard was the shower, its warm water falling down onto Kim and Shego. They enjoyed the hug and cleaned each other slowly. Finishing their shower, they towelled each other of and slipped into their own bathrobes.

They went downstairs and Shego insisted on making hot cocoa. She entered the living room with two mugs filled with steaming hot cocoa. She sat down in front of the fire place next to Kim and watched how her green plasma had turned into yellow and red flames. "Here." She said softly handing a mug to Kim. "Thank you." Kim replied and she took the mug keeping it close to her. They sat in silence enjoying their hot cocoa in front of the warm fire. Sipping their cocoa slowly, time passed by fast and they didn't care.

_God I want her so bad right now._ Kim thought as she glanced to the side. She looked at Shego who was looking at the fire. _But then she'll think I'm a rabbit or something._ She thought and returned her gaze to the fire as well. They both stared at the flames and listened how it cracked softly. Then Kim came up with an idea. "Shego would you put on my mission clothes?" Kim asked her gaze turning to Shego. The dark haired woman froze a bit and looked back. "No, you don't have any taste I'm not wearing that." Shego replied simply.

"Pleeeaasseee?" Kim asked. "No." Shego replied. Kim knew it was time to do what she had to do. She used her puppy dog pout. Shego looked at her as if she had something nasty on her face. "Please?" She asked again with watery eyes, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "Okay okay, just stop doing that to your face!" Shego replied in disgust. "Okay!" Kim yelped happily. They went upstairs and Kim smiled all the way up and got her mission outfit. "It won't fit you know that right?" Shego asked her eyebrow rising. "I thought of that! So I have an outfit in your size!" Kim said with a big smile.

"You planned this?!" Shego asked not believing it. "Yes!" Kim replied and she handed Shego the outfit. Shego rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom_. I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought as she shed her bathrobe and pulled on the mission clothes. She eyed herself in the mirror and she only liked the black tight tank top. She walked out of the bathroom and Kim's jaw dropped. _She's so hot in that outfit._ She thought as she eyes Shego. She stood there in the baggy cargo jeans with belt that stopped on her hip and black tight top. Kim practically drooled when she saw Shego. "Me wearing this doesn't mean it's a good outfit okay? It's still tasteless." Shego said simply.

"You look hot." Kim said all of a sudden. Shego raised her eyebrow at that, a 'you got to be kidding me' look appearing on her face. Kim got up and walked over to Shego. She let her hands run up and down Shego's body. "You know what's a good thing about this outfit? I can get my hands in your pants, without pulling it off or undoing the buttons and zipper." Kim said as she let her hand slide down.

Shego swallowed hard and looked down at Kim's hand. "I guess you're right." She said. "That's what I always wanted you to do. When we were fighting and not together. All the times you had me pinned down, all I wished was for you to slide your hand down into my lose cargo jeans." Kim said her lips softly brushing Shego's lips. "Really?" Shego asked her eyes widening. 'Hell yeah'. Kim replied in a low whisper.

Shego swallowed again and decided to go for it. She crashed her lips against Kim's, making the red head moan with pleasure. Kim let her hand slide down further until she could touch Shego. : Wait, there's one thing I want in return for this." Shego said motioning to her outfit. "You have to wear my cat suit." Shego said with a grin and she went to get her famous green and black suit. "Fair." Kim said and she snatched the suit out of Shego's hands and disappeared in the bathroom.

She shed her bathrobe and slowly slid into the tight suit. Zipping it up with the micro zipper she looked at herself and loved what she saw. _This thing is great!_ She thought and she stepped out of the bathroom. A low whistle was heard from Shego and she eyed the red head. "You're sexy in that tight outfit." Shego said and she launched herself towards Kim. The red head let out a little yelp, but soon enjoyed all the attention Shego was giving her.

Even though the cargo jeans were wide enough, it too landed on the floor with all the other clothes. If they hadn't known any better they would've stayed up all night again. But they decided to stop on time to get some sleep. But that didn't stop them from pleasuring each other senseless. A part of the evening and night got filled with screams and moans. After several hours, everything silenced and a peaceful slumber dawned upon the house. A sign that they had their pleasure and were now fast asleep from their activities.

The only downside was that they didn't have dinner and were to beat to go downstairs to eat something. So they fell asleep with empty stomachs and Shego remarked that the cookies were all gone. So much for her breakfast…

* * *

**Well this was.. chapter 22! Yeah I said it.. CHAPTER 22 damn.... that's a bunch of chapters..**

**but what the hey! I still like writing this story.. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! it's slightly longer... **

**Thanks for reading! Up to the next chapter.. * gulp* 23 ...!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 23**_

Shego did indeed wake up with a really empty stomach. Hell the only reason she woke up was because of her stomach. She groaned and cracked her eye open. She looked around and noticed that Kim was still fast asleep_. Stupid stomach._ She thought and she slowly climbed out of bed. She kept as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Kim. She left the room in silence and walked down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and decided she wanted eggs.

She prepared everything and cracked the eggs on the side of the pan. It sizzled when it came in contact with the eggs and soon a cooking aroma filled the air. Shego could hear and feel her stomach growl. _God I'm hungry._ She thought as she watched her eggs bake. She turned on the radio and a cheerful song came up.

_**Yeah are you digging on me**__**  
Yeah yeaah  
I'm digging on you now baby  
Yeah do you want a little bit of my love  
Yeah wait a minute wait a minute**_

**_All the time I knew that you loved me  
Because you were always there  
Could I be that mistaken  
Believing that you really care_**

**_In the presence of all my friends  
You stood there holding my hand  
And you promise me faithfully  
That you will be my only man_**

**_Yeah are you digging on me  
Yeah yeaaah  
I'm digging on you now baby  
Yeah do you want a little bit of my love  
Yeah wait a minute wait a minute_**

She started to sing along and move a bit to the beat of the music. She turned the volume a bit up, but not too loud. She actually enjoyed the song even though it wasn't her style.

_**Every time I walk down the street with you**__**  
I'm as proud as a girl can be  
Just to know that you are mine  
And all that good loving belongs to me**_

**_In the presence of all my friends  
You stood there holding my hand  
And you promise me faithfully  
That you will be my only man_**

**_Yeah are you digging on me  
Yeah yeaaah  
I'm digging on you now baby  
Yeah do you want a little bit of my love  
Yeah wait a minute play it for me Little Beaver_**

She finished breakfast and served it to herself. Kim was still asleep and Shego was happy that the music didn't wake her.

_**In the presence of all my friends  
You stood there holding my hand  
And you promise me faithfully  
That you will be my only man**_

**_Yeah are you diggin on me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I'm diggin on you now baby  
Yeah do you want a little bit of my love  
Yeah wait a minute your love is super oh baby  
See I'm trying to tell you  
Your love is super duper  
Super yes it is yes it is  
Your love is  
Your love is super  
Are you diggin on me cause I'm digging on you  
I'm just trying to tell you  
Oh this love is super duper  
Wait a minute_**

The song came to its end and it became quiet for a few moments. Shego munched away her breakfast eagerly and waited for the next song to come up. It wasn't as happy as the first one, but it was more her style. Even though it was more her style, she turned of the radio and washed her plate. She decided to let Kim sleep as long as she wanted. That way she could take care of some wedding things.

She arranged the food and invited most of the guests in the time that Kim was asleep. All that was actually left now was getting a wedding dress for Kim and her and the flowers and the bridal cake. Shego was glad that Mrs. Possible arranged the church. _Soon we'll be married, just a couple more days._ Shego thought happily. 3 Hours had passed since Shego got up and Kim was still asleep. Or that's what Shego thought.

Kim was still in bed but fully awake. Her eyes looking around the room. The first thing she noticed was that Shego wasn't lying next to her. She yawned and stretched herself. _Time to get up._ She thought as she slowly climbed out of bed. She rubbed her eye and got to her feet. Her stomach growled and felt empty. _I need to eat something!_ She thought as she walked down the stairs.

Shego looked up at the sound of footsteps. She was greeted by a sleepy but beautiful looking red head. "Good morning pumpkin." She said sweetly. "Good morning, I'm going to make some breakfast. Be right back." Kim said and she disappeared in the kitchen. It didn't take long before she returned with a plate in her hands. "I want to be with you when I eat. The kitchen is empty and lonely." She explained when she sat down next to Shego.

"You don't have to explain pumpkin, but its sweet you want to be with me." Shego said and she watched how Kim devoured her food. It was clear that Kim was hungry because her breakfast disappeared in five minutes. "How was it?" Shego asked checking if she was right about Kim being hungry. "Oh god it was great." Kim replied as if she hadn't eaten for several days.

"Haha, I thought so." Shego replied and she watched how Kim brought her plate to the kitchen. She returned with a satisfied expression on her face. Shego was slightly amused by the way she was looking and how she devoured her food. "So I called a few people about our wedding and well I think everything is set." Shego said as Kim sat down again.

"Really? That's great!" Kim replied happily. "Yeah that's what I was thinking as well. So are you ready to get married?" Shego asked. "Yeah I'm definitely ready to get married! How about you? You nervous?" Kim asked her gaze settling on Shego. 'Nervous? Not really. Ready? Totally!" She exclaimed.

"But there are some things we still have to do; we have to pick out our wedding dresses and a cake." Shego said. "I love picking out dresses!" Kim said happily. "I bet you do." Shego commented and Kim gave her a smack on her arm. "What was that for?!" She asked pretending to be offended and hurt.

"Be nice Shego!" Kim said. "I was nice!" She exclaimed. Kim didn't reply to that comment she just stuck out her tongue and Shego did the same. They both burst out into laughter at their actions. "So when are we going to look for dresses?" Kim asked after the laughter had died. "Uh how about today?" Shego asked.

"Today? You mean it?!" Kim asked her tone getting happier and happier. "Of course I mean it. Come on let's get dressed and then we'll leave." Shego said and she got up. Kim followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom. She was hopping the whole way, sharing her happiness. "Haha glad you're so happy pumpkin, but would you stop hopping little bunny?" Shego asked as they stepped into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited!" Kim said happily. "I don't have a problem with that. Let's get dressed pumpkin." Shego said and she opened their closet. She took out some clothes and handed them to Kim. "Here wear this." She said and Kim accepted the clothes and started to undress. Shego pulled some clothes out of the closet for herself and changed into them.

After waiting for Kim to get fully dressed they were finally ready to go. Kim was still too happy for Shego's taste, but she didn't say anything about it. She wanted her to enjoy this day just like the wedding day self. They drove off to the best bridal store Shego knew. "Shego why do you know about this bridal shop?" Kim asked as they pulled up in front of the store. "I know good stores for everything pumpkin. I even know where I can get the best coffin ever for my death." Shego replied.

"Oh that's kind of creepy." Kim said as she got out of the car. "I know but I like to be prepared." Shego replied. Kim was staring through the window of the bridal shop and Shego laughed. "Let's go inside you can continue your staring there. If you stare any harder you will wrinkle the dresses pumpkin." Kim stepped away from the window with a light blush on her cheeks and follow Shego inside.

"Shego how lovely to see you." A woman said as they entered the store. "Nice to see you too Gisselle." Shego replied. "This is Kim Possible the woman I'm going to marry." Shego said and Kim stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said politely. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Gisselle owner of this store." She replied in a sweet tone.

"You have beautiful dresses Gisselle." Kim said as she looked around the store. "Why thank you dear. So you two are here to get your wedding dresses?" She asked. "Yeah we would like see some of your best dresses." Shego replied. "Of course follow me please." Gisselle said and she walked to a private section of the store.

"In here are all the newest and most beautiful dresses." Gisselle said and she pointed out to the dresses. Kim gasped. 'These are explicit." She said as she looked around in the room. "Yes the best for Shego and her future wife of course." Gisselle said. "Whoa pumpkin what kind of word was that?! Explicit since when do you use that word?" Shego asked cutting in.

"I don't know it just seemed right at the moment." Kim said as she still stared in wonder. "Princess I told you already, if you stare even harder you're going to wrinkle the dresses." Shego said and Kim tore her gaze away from the dresses. "Sorry they're just so… so…" Kim started. "Explicit?" Shego offered with a grin on her face. "Exactly!" Kim replied.

Shego just rolled her eyes at that and looked around herself. "You know we need to find a dress separated right? Cause its bad luck when we see each other before the wedding." Shego said even thought she didn't mean it. "Do you really think so?" Kim asked. "Uh no actually I don't but if you believe that, we can find dresses separated." Shego said dry.

"No… I want to see you in a dress." Kim replied and Gisselle knew that she had to leave now. "Come on my future wife let's find us some dresses." Shego said and she pulled Kim in for a short but sweet kiss. "That sounds good." Kim replied after the kiss got broken. They looked around in the private section of the store and it didn't take long before they had a few dresses picked out.

Shego of course found two dresses with soft green and Kim found 3 dresses one with red and two with soft pink. Kim urged Shego to find another dress, one that didn't have green and it took her a while to find one she liked. So they both ended with 3 dresses and now came the hardest part. Which one will become the dress they want to wear? Shego already knew that it wouldn't be the dress without green and Kim didn't want to wear the dress with red.

So now they were both down to 2 dresses. Time to play dress up and see which one was the best. Kim and Shego both strode into a fitting room and changed into their first dress. "Shego take a look." Kim said and Shego stuck her head out of the fitting room. Kim came out of hers and she looked beautiful. The pink ribbon accented her body from the waist up perfectly. "You look beautiful princess." Shego whispered as she stared at the younger woman.

Kim blushed a light red. "You really think so?" She asked softly. Shego nodded and continued to stare at her. "Are you dressed?" Kim asked, snapping Shego out of her stare. "Oh yeah I am wait just a second." Shego said and she vanished in the fitting room again. "You ready?" Shego asked.

"Yes show me." Kim replied. Shego stepped out of her fitting room and Kim almost forgot how to breathe. Shego's hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her dress formed her body well. The green accented her skin tone and made her eyes look brighter then ever. Her upper body was perfectly formed by the dress and the silk ribbon finished it neatly. "You… you're... gorgeous." Kim managed to choke out. Shego smiled a heart melting smile and Kim thought she would die right on that spot.

"Pumpkin breathe." Shego said, thinking Kim really forgot to breath. Kim exhaled and realized that she was really holding her breath. Shego laughed when Kim started to breathe again. "That's what breathe taking really means." Shego said and she continued to laugh. "You really have to take this one. Don't even bother to try the other one." Kim said as she finally tore her eyes away from Shego.

"You think so?" Shego asked looking at herself in the mirror. "Definitely you're gorgeous in this dress." Kim said. "I knew that a dress with green would be perfect." Shego said and she looked at Kim. "Okay I admit you didn't need the dress without green. This one is perfect, take it." Kim said and Shego was convinced that she had to take the one she was wearing.

"Now you pumpkin change into the other dress and let me see." Shego said and Kim returned to her fitting room. Shego returned to her fitting room as well and got out of her dress and changed into her normal clothes again. She put the dress she didn't take back and waited for Kim to change.

"Are you ready pumpkin?" Shego asked. "Almost." Kim replied and Shego decided to sit down. "Okay here I come." Kim announced and she stepped out of her fitting room. This time it was Shego's turn to hold her breath. Kim looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress; the colors made her hair stand out even more. Her eyes looked like they were shining and her skin tone got softened very well.

The dress fell down neatly around her body and hugged her upper body just perfect. "How do I look?" She asked as Shego stared at her with wide eyes. "I… you... you're… perfect." Shego whispered the last word and Kim blushed a bright red at the compliment. "So I should take this one?" She asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You should definitely take that one. I forgot how to breathe when you stepped out of that cubicle." Shego said as her eyes followed Kim everywhere. Kim blushed again and smiled at her reflection. "This one is perfect." Shego said and Kim agreed. She changed into her normal clothes again and they went to the front of the store again.

"And ladies was it a success?" Gisselle asked as they came up to the counter. "Absolutely Gisselle, we both have a dress." Shego said and she handed her dress. Kim did the same and Gisselle examined them. "Your choice in dresses is fabulous." She said. "Thank you, now I would like to pay if you don't mind." Shego said.

"Of course." Gisselle answered and she taxed the amount. Shego reached into her pocket and paid the amount cash. "Have a nice day ladies and enjoy your wedding." Gisselle said as she handed their dresses. "Thank you very much." Kim replied and they left the store. They walked to the car and Shego put the dresses in the back.

She walked to the front and stepped in. "So ready to find a big wedding cake?" She asked as Kim settled down in the passenger seat. "Hell yeah." Kim replied and Shego grinned at that. She started the car and they drove of to a bakery that Shego knew and of course was a good store like the last one. "We're here." Shego said and she pulled up in front of the grand bakery. "Let me guess this is one of the best bakery's you know." Kim said as she looked through the car window. "Wrong, this is just the best bakery there is and I happen to know of it." Shego said and she got out of the car. Kim got out as well and followed Shego inside.

"Miss Go how nice to see you." A friendly man said. "Nice to see you too Sean." Shego said. "And who is this little red head?" He asked his eyes falling upon Kim. "Hi, I'm Kim Possible." She said and she stuck out her hand. The man took it. "Very nice to meet you." He said politely. "Sean I'm here with Kim because we need a wedding cake." Shego said.

Sean looked at Shego and then back at Kim. "You two?" He asked. "Yes she is my future wife." Shego said with a smile. "Oh how wonderful congratulations. Follow me please." He said and they followed him to the back of the bakery. They entered a room with different sizes of wedding cakes and pictures and designs.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked. "Well we need a big cake and I want it to be green. But Kim probably wants something pink, so just mix those colors." Shego replied. "How many layers?" He asked. "Uh I think we need at least 4 layers." Shego said and Kim looked at her with big eyes.

"What?" Shego asked looking back at Kim. "Isn't that a bit big?" Kim asked. "No it's not and I rather have too much cake then not enough." Shego replied and Kim agreed with that. "So at least four layers and green and pink?" He asked checking the facts. "Yeah exactly." Shego said.

"And what kind of garnishing do you want?" He asked and he opened a book. "You can search through this if you don't really know what you want." He said and pointed out a few things. "This looks good." Kim said and she pointed to some pink roses. "Yeah we want the roses and a green bow like decoration around the layers." Shego said. "Something like this?" He asked and pointed out to a wavy green bow.

"Yeah that will do. Do we want a pair on top of the cake princess?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. "Okay and two brides on top of the cake and make them look like us." Shego said and the man nodded in understanding. "Do you have a certain flavor in mind?" He asked. "Well I like vanilla and Kimmie here likes strawberries, so if you could do that it would be great." Shego replied.

"Of course Miss Go, that won't be a problem. Now let me check the facts. You want a cake with at least four layers and the colors should be green and pink. The flavors are vanilla and strawberry and the decorations are pink roses and green bows. You also want a couple on top of the cake, two women, that resembles to you two." He said.

"Yeah that's everything, you got it." Shego said. "Alright and when do you need the cake?" He asked. "I will call you where you should deliver it, but we need it in about 9 days." Shego said. "9 days okay it'll be ready then and I'll wait for your call." He replied. "Great thank you very much." Shego said and she shook his hand. "No problem Miss Go." He said politely. "Oh and I guess I'll pay after the wedding right?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Go." He replied. "Great, I'll see you in 9 days." Shego said. "Have a nice day you two." He said. "Thank you, you too." Kim replied and they left the store. "I think that cake will be wonderful." Kim said as they walked to the car. "I think so too pumpkin. He's a great pastry baker." Shego said and she stepped into the car. "So what do we have to do now?" Kim asked sitting down in the passenger seat. "Now we have to pick out the flowers." Shego said and she drove away.

"Let me guess you know the best florist ever right?" Kim asked. "You're totally right this time." Shego said as the flower shop came in sight. "I knew it." Kim replied and Shego stopped the car, once again in front of the store. "Come on let's go inside." She said and she got out the car, followed by Kim.

She stepped into the store and she was greeted by a young pretty woman. "Shego how are you? How nice to see you here." She said with a big smile. Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at the woman. "Hi Selene, doing great how about you?" Shego asked and they hugged. "Doing great as well and who is this charming red head?" She asked looking at Kim.

"I'm Kim Possible." She said and she shook Selene's hand. "Nice to meet you Kim." She said and Kim smiled at her. "Selene Kim is my future wife we're going to get married in about 9 days. We're here because we need flowers for the big day." Shego said. "Ah I see please follow me I'll show you our private collection." Selene said and they followed her.

"How come every time we walk into a store they all know you and they always show you their private and best things?" Kim asked as they went into the back of the shop. "I've got connections pumpkin and I use them." Shego replied and they entered a greenhouse filled with beautiful flowers. "This is… un-freaking-believable." Kim said as she looked around.

"I know right!" Selene replied happily. "So you can pick out any flower you want. Just call me when you need help." Selene said and she walked of to the front of the store again. "I have the feeling that I'm in some foreign country or something." Kim said as she looked at some of the flowers. "That's exactly the feeling she wants to create." Shego replied.

"But Shego I don't see any green flowers, so what are you going to do?" Kim asked. "I don't always like green pumpkin; I like white flowers and red flowers in this case." Shego replied. "Oh who would've thought that?" Kim said with a smirk on her face. "Don't push it Possible." Shego warned.

"Shego do you agree with me when I say that we should just take roses?" Kim asked looking at all the different flowers. "I agree there are just too much flowers and roses are always good." Shego replied and they walked over to the section with roses. "Now what color should we pick?" Kim asked as she looked at the different kinds of roses. "I think we should take pink for you and white for me." Shego said.

"That sounds good. We'll decorate with white roses and I'll carry a bouquet of pink roses." Kim said and Shego agreed. "That pink goes good with your dress and white is calmer to decorate with." Shego said and she pointed to a soft pink. "That's a beautiful shade of pink; we'll take those and the white ones." Kim exclaimed.

"Selene!" Shego yelled and the young woman came running in. "Yes?" She asked. "We have decided that we want white roses for decoration and pink roses for a bouquet." Shego explained. "That's great; now how many roses do you need for the decoration?" Selene asked. Shego looked at Kim and she shrugged. "I think we need a thousand roses." Shego replied.

"A thousand? Okay that can be arranged and for the bouquet?" She asked. "Just make a nice full bouquet of that will do. I will call you for the location of the wedding and I'll pay you afterwards right?" Shego asked. "Yes that's fine". Selene replied. "Great the wedding is in 9 days, so I'll see you then." Shego said. "I'll see you then indeed, have a nice day." Selene replied.

"Thank you, you too." Kim replied and they left the shop. "So now everything is arranged for the wedding." Shego said as she stepped into the car. "Yeah that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Kim replied sitting down next to Shego. "Why would it be hard? I know what you want I know what I want, it's easy." Shego said and she leaned over and kissed Kim softly.

Kim broke the kiss and smiled happily. "So do you want to get some food?" Shego asked as she started the car. "Hell yeah I'm starving!" Kim replied and Shego drove off. "So what are you in the mood for?" Shego asked driving through the city. "I would love... some... Italian food." Kim replied.

"Excellent choice, I know a perfect Italian restaurant." Shego said and she took the next turn. "I thought so." Kim replied sweetly. Shego drove onto a parking lot and she drove until her car got stopped by a young man. She got out of the car and Kim did the same. She gave the man her car keys and gave him a little tip. "Thank you Ma'am." He replied and drove away to park the car.

Shego led Kim inside and found them a table. A man came up to them and gave them a menu. "Thank you." Kim said and she scanned the card. Shego did the same but she made her choice fast. The man returned. "Are you ready to order Miss?" He asked. "Yes I would love a bottle of your best whine, white please and I would love to have the pasta deluxe." Shego replied. The man wrote it down and turned to Kim. "And you Miss?" He asked.

"I would love the lasagna." Kim said and the man wrote it down as well. "Coming right up." He said and left them. Another man came up to them and served some appetizers. The whine got served as well and a man poured them two glasses. "Thank you very much." Kim said and the toasted on their love. Soon their dinner arrived and they enjoyed every bite of it. They exchanged a few bites tasting each others food.

Time had passed by quickly and they hadn't even noticed it. They had been out all day arranging their wedding. Now they were happy that they had some food and it was time to go home. Neither of them had noticed it yet but they were quite tired. Shego paid the bill and they went outside where the young man returned her car. "Hope you enjoy your night." He said as he opened the door for Shego.

"Thank you." Shego replied and she stepped into the car. The man walked around the car and opened the door for Kim. "Thank you." Kim said and the man closed the door. Shego started the car and drove off. "So ready to go home?" She asked as she turned onto the road. "Definitely, I don't know about you but I'm so tired." Kim replied.

"Same here princess, it has been an exhausting day." Shego said. "Yeah it really has been, but I'm glad we got everything we wanted." Kim replied happily but tired. "Dinner was nice wasn't it?" Shego asked. "Yes it was lovely and I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I took a bite." Kim replied. "I know! We ate all the appetizers and our dinner." Shego said and Kim laughed softly. "We munched away everything'. She said softly. "That we did princess that we did." Shego replied with a grin on her face. The rest of the ride home was silent and they both enjoyed it. Kim even fell asleep during the ride and Shego didn't even notice it. She looked at the girl and smiled. "You sleep pumpkin it was a long day." She whispered and she fixed her gaze on the road again.

The ride home seemed longer but Shego knew it was because she was tired. She was happy when she finally reached their home and pulled up on the driveway. She looked at Kim who was still fast asleep in her chair. She got out of the car and walked over to the other side. She opened the door and unfastened Kim's seatbelt. She slowly picked her up and closed the car door with her butt.

She pushed the button on her keys and the car bleeped. She carried Kim over to the house and forgot that she had to open the front door. _Shit how am I going to do this?_ She thought as she looked at the door. She shifted Kim in her arms now carrying her with only one arm and managed to get her keys. She struggled to get the key in the door but finally got it. She turned it and pushed the door open with her butt.

_Oh yeah who's the woman!_ She thought as the door swung open. She got her keys and closed the door and shifted Kim into her two arms again. She looked at the stairs and sighed. _Okay here it goes._ She thought and she went up the stairs with Kim in her arms. She was glad when she got up stairs and walked into their bedroom. She thanked god that their bedroom door was open and she laid Kim down on their bed.

She went downstairs to lock the front door and returned to the bedroom. She undressed Kim and changed her into a pair of pj's. She shed her own clothes as well and changed into her sleeping garments. _God I'm tired as hell._ She thought as she settled down in bed. She pushed the covers down and pulled them back up covering Kim with them as well. She yawned and was about to snuggle up against Kim when Kim shifted and snuggled up against her.

_That's fine by me._ She thought and she kissed Kim softly on her forehead. "Goodnight princess." Shego whispered and she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and they eventually snuggled up even more in their sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 23.. yes.. it's posted! okay it's way longer then I usually make my chapters but I wanted to get all the wedding things done.**_

_**I hope you liked it even though it was about the wedding.. nothing really exciting but.. maybe the next chapter will be more spicy! Who know's...The song I used is Super Duper Love by Joss Stone it's not mine! **_

_**Up to the next chapter.. yes.. chapter.. 24!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 24**_

Kim was the first one to wake up this time. She looked around with her sleepy head and noticed that she was tangled up with Shego. Her legs were tangled in Shego's legs. Shego's arms were around her and one of her arms was caught beneath Shego. Her other arm was free but Shego's hand was holding her hand. It almost seemed impossible to sleep that way, but somehow they both managed to do it.

_Now to free myself without waking her._ Kim thought and she slowly fiddled out of Shego's grip. She checked if Shego was still sleeping with every move she made. She was still asleep for so far and Kim was almost out of her grip. _Almost, almost…Almost!!_ Kim thought as she tried to free her leg.

She pulled it free and checked if Shego was still asleep. _Yes! I did it! She's still asleep._ Kim cheered in her mind as she got up. She looked down at Shego with a big smile and continued cheering. "If you're cheering at the moment you better quit because I'm awake." Shego suddenly announced. "Aah shit." Was all Kim said and Shego looked up at her. "What?" Kim asked as Shego stared at her.

"You just swore and the only reason why is because I'm awake." Shego said and Kim got her point. "Yeah so? I'm aloud to swear, I just don't do it often." Kim said in defence. "Well if you pick a time to swear, pick one when you have a good reason." Shego replied and Kim just walked out of the room. "Goody two-shoes." Shego mumbled. "I heard that!" Kim yelled from the hallway.

"Good!" Shego yelled back and she heard Kim go down the stairs. _I'm not a goody two-shoes!_ Kim thought as she stomped into the living room. Shego was still lying in bed and laughed a bit at the goody two-shoes comment. She waited a few minutes before getting up and going downstairs as well. Walking into the living room she decided it was a mistake to go downstairs at all.

"I hate you." Kim said as soon as she saw Shego. "Good morning to you too." Shego replied and she sat down next to her. Kim scooted away, creating distance between them. "I said I hate you. Don't sit so close to me." Kim said in a low tone. "I'm sorry." Shego said and Kim looked at her in surprise. "You are?" She asked.

"Yes I won't sit so close to you anymore." Shego said and she got up and walked away. Kim watched how Shego walked away and she felt a sting of pain. _I shouldn't have said that. _Kim thought and she looked down at the ground.

"Fuck her! Who does she think she is?! Saying that to me! Hell I won't even stay in the same room now! That's probably to close as well!" Shego said almost loud enough for Kim to hear. She opened the backdoor and walked into the garden. _Freaking red head being pissed at me. For no freaking good reason!_ Shego thought as she paced through the garden. She stopped pacing and sat down in the grass and crossed her legs.

"I'd better do some meditation or else I'm going to burn something." Shego said to herself and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, clearing her mind and calming herself down. She repeated that action several times and it really calmed her. But she wasn't planning on apologizing to Kim after all it wasn't her fault.

_Or was it? Okay maybe a bit._ She thought as she remained in her meditation position. _But it was her fault as well._ She thought to herself. Inside the house Kim was being overloaded with guilt. _Why did I react that way?! I overreacted... I definitely overreacted and it was stupid of me. She started it but it's still my fault. _Kim thought and she felt another sting of pain.

_We can't get married if we have a__n argument about the smallest thing._ She thought and she decided right then and there that she had to apologize. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised when she didn't see Shego there. _I could swear I saw her go into the kitchen._ Kim thought and then she saw that the backdoor was open.

_She's outside._ She thought and she walked into the garden. Shego was still sitting in the same position and opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. She saw Kim approaching and almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself. _If she sees that it'll get me into even more trouble. _She thought as Kim walked up to her.

"Shego we need to talk." She said and she sat down in the grass. "Okay shoot." Shego replied and Kim sighed. "I'm sorry, I overreacted and I didn't want this to happen." Kim said and she lowered her head. "Hey, it's okay I'm stubborn but I know I started it. I'm sorry as well." Shego said. She reached out and lifted Kim's head up with her fingers.

"I really want to marry you Shego. I want this to work, but we have to stop having arguments about little things that don't matter. If we can't do that we can't get married or else we'll have arguments everyday'! Kim exclaimed and Shego knew she had a point. 'I want this to work as well and I agree with you even though I'm not the person who usually does that." Shego replied and a smile appeared on Kim's face.

"Now come on let's go and do something nice." Shego said and she got up pulling Kim with her. "Like what?" Kim asked as she looked up at Shego. "Well it's a nice day and all. How about a picnic?" Shego asked and Kim's smile got even bigger. "If you get any happier your face will stay like that." Shego said. "You're just saying that to make me stop smiling." Kim replied and she stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe I am, but who knows maybe your face really does stay like that." Shego said and pointed at Kim's face. Shego knew she had Kim now and she slowly walked away with a grin on her face. She left the red head behind who now doubted about how she should look. "You're joking right?!" She yelled as Shego walked into the house.

"Maybe I am! Maybe I'm not!" Shego replied. Kim just stood there, thinking about what Shego had said. _My face won't stay like this. Would it? Probably not she's just teasing me._ Kim thought and she walked back to the house. "What took you so long?" Shego asked as she entered the kitchen. "I was just thinking." Kim replied.

"Thinking about your face and if it will stay like that?" Shego asked in a teasing way. "As a matter of fact yeah!" Kim replied and Shego started laughing. She grabbed her stomach and tears started to fall from her eyes as she laughed. Kim just stared at her with an annoyed look and waited until she was done laughing.

The laughter slowly but surely died. "You done?" Kim asked and Shego nodded. "Great now I'm going to get dress and you do the picnic stuff." She said and she went upstairs. Shego stood in the kitchen and looked around. "Okay now let's fill that basket with some tasty things!" She said as she clapped her hands together. She opened the fridge and got strawberries, whipped cream and other kinds of fruit. _I should pack some normal food as well._ Shego thought to herself. She grabbed some toppings and bread and made some sandwiches. She wrapped them in plastic and placed them in the basket. She added a knife and two spoons and forks.

_As for the fruit, I should put that in a container so it won't get squished by anything._ Shego thought. Kim came down when Shego finished putting the fruit away and the whipped cream. "Do I have to do something?" She asked. "Yeah you could get the drinks and something we can sit on." Shego said and she went upstairs to get dressed. "Okay!" Kim replied and she packed a few cans and a thermos with ice cold lemonade.

_Now what can we sit on?_ She asked herself and she went in the search for a cloth. Upstairs in their bedroom Shego was getting dressed and she found a perfect green picnic cloth in the closet they could use. "Pumpkin I found a cloth we can use!" She yelled down the stairs. Kim stopped her search. "Okay that's great!" She replied and she went back into the kitchen. She packed a few other things and was ready to go.

She just had to wait for Shego to get dressed. "Okay let's go!" Shego announced as she ran down the stairs. Shego took the basket and guided Kim outside through the backdoor. "We're not going to picnic in our backyard right?" Kim asked. "Of course not! I'm taking you to a really great place I found in the forest a few days ago." Shego replied and she walked into the forest followed by Kim.

Shego followed a small river that was flowing the opposite way and knew they were close to the spot she wanted to show Kim. She passed a few trees and just behind them was a lake. Not a simple lake, no, it was a beautiful large lake with a small waterfall running down into it. A rainbow crossing it because of the falling water, the trees surrounding it, cutting it of from the crowded world.

Kim looked her eyes out because of the beautiful view. "It really is great." Kim said and she followed Shego to a nice patch of grass. "I told you so." Shego replied and she spread the cloth on the ground. She sat down and patted the spot next to her and made sure that the picnic basket wasn't in the way. "Come, sit down." Shego said and Kim settled down on the cloth as well.

Kim kept staring at the wonderful view and Shego was glad she liked it so much. "Let's eat something pumpkin." Shego said and she unpacked a view things. "Starting with a normal sandwich." She said and she handed Kim a sandwich. "Thanks." Kim said and they ate in silence. Once the sandwiches were all eaten it was time for fruit. In Shego's mind it was time for fruit with whipped cream, aka foreplay for her.

"Here let me feed you." Shego said and she brought a whipped cream covered strawberry to Kim's mouth. "Thanks." She said and she took a bite. "God I love this!" Kim said and she devoured the strawberry. "Another one then?" Shego asked offering another covered strawberry. "Absolutely!" Kim said and she ate the offered strawberry.

Kim got a strawberry covered it with whipped cream and offered it to Shego. "I can't be the only one eating these." She said holding up the strawberry. "You're right!" Shego exclaimed and she devoured the offered piece of fruit. They both enjoyed the strawberries with whipped cream and the certainly enjoyed feeding each other. Shego held up the last strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream. "Here take the last one." She said and she held the strawberry up for Kim to eat. "Are you sure?" She asked and Shego just nodded. Kim smiled and ate the last strawberry and it left some whipped cream on her bottom lip.

"You've got some whipped cream on your face." Shego said. "Where?" Kim asked and she started to wipe her face. "Right…..here." Shego said and she closed in and captured Kim's bottom lip with her lips. Kim smiled into the kiss and moved her lips so she could fully kiss Shego. Soon Shego's tongue was tracing Kim's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kim complied happily.

Their tongues danced and Shego was slowly pushing Kim down onto the cloth. Seeing no reason to complain Kim just settled down on the cloth with Shego on top of her. They continued their kiss and hands started to roam freely. Kim had never done something like this in the open air, but knowing that no one was around she didn't mind. Normally she would freak out, turn a bright shade of red and mutter something so they couldn't continue their actions.

But this place was secluded and she enjoyed every second of Shego's attention. She moaned softly as Shego's hand travelled up her body, lightly brushing the side of her breast. Her hands were moving up and down Shego's back and settled down on her ass. She squeezed hard, pulling Shego harder against her as she felt herself getting aroused. They broke the kiss momentarily to catch their breath, their hands continued to roam and touch.

Then all of a sudden Kim remembered something. "Shego, we can't do this now." She said softly. "What? Why not?" Shego asked as she looked down at Kim. "Well I'm having my period." Kim said and she looked away. "Oh, so you're all hot now and I can't pleasure you?" Shego asked.

"Yes." Was all Kim said. "Well I have a solution to pleasure you without using my hands there." Shego said and she pointed to Kim's now wet centre. Kim looked up at her in confusion. "How?" She asked and Shego showed her. She nudged her knee between Kim's legs, spreading them enough for her leg to settle in between. Her upper leg was lightly touching Kim's centre and the red head got it. Even though their clothes separated their skin Kim could still feel a slight tingle.

"Like this." Shego said and she trusted forward brushing her leg against Kim's wet centre. The tingle got way more when Shego trusted her leg up. "Oh god…" Kim gasped as she felt the contact with her sensitive parts. Shego grinned at Kim's reaction and trusted again, getting another reaction from the red head. Soon she fell into a nice rhythm and Kim started to trust back, doing that she came in contact with Shego's sensitive parts.

Shego hissed and continued to fasten her pace, making Kim moan louder and louder. Their rhythm got fast and soon they were grinding against each other, trying to push each other over the edge. The air got filled with louder getting moans, scream, groans and hissing. They pushed each other over the edge at the same time. Crying out in pleasure as they both experienced their orgasm.

Shego lowered herself on top of Kim and gave her a small kiss. They were both catching their breath, inhaling loudly and deep, before exhaling slowly. Shego rolled onto the cloth next to Kim, thinking that she was crushing Kim. "I love picnics." Kim exclaimed and Shego just laughed at that comment. She joined the laughter and as it died she turned onto her side to look at her lover. "You liked this picnic as well, don't deny it." Kim said as she watched how Shego's laughter died. "Yeah I did, I won't deny it." Shego replied and she turned onto her side as well, now facing Kim. It became quiet and they shared a certain look. After what seemed like forever, Shego slowly got closer to Kim and caught her lips with her own.

They shared a sweet kiss and they parted in silence, sharing another look. "God I've never been in love like this." Kim whispered. "Well doy you've never been in love with someone like me." Shego replied with a grin on her face. "That's not what I mean!" Kim exclaimed loudly. "I know you don't mean that, but I couldn't just let that comment go." Shego explained and Kim stuck her tongue out.

Shego's grin got wider at that, but faded just as soon as it came. "Well, I've never been in love like this either. I've never really been in love, so this is… amazing." Shego whispered and she looked away as Kim gazed at her. "You mean it?" She asked softly. She looked back at the red head and their eyes met. "Yes, or else I wouldn't have said it." Shego replied and Kim smiled a sweet smile at her.

"I love you Shego." Kim announced. "I love you too princess." Shego replied and they both felt love filling them, as they shared a peaceful moment. They both enjoyed the silence, the fresh air and each others company for a while, but soon decided that it was time to go home. "Come on, let's go." Shego said and she helped Kim up.

Shego folded the cloth and tucked it away in the basket. She picked the basket up and walked over to Kim. "Okay, let's go home." She said and Kim grabbed her hand. Their fingers entwined as they walked back to their house. The picnic had been great and they even found themselves more in love then ever. Both full with confidence that their marriage will be great!

* * *

**_This was chapter 24! I hope it wasn't too boring.. or vague.. haha.. Shego and Kim are now confident about how their marriage will go... and it will be great!_**

**_right...? or do looks deceive?_**

**_thanks for reading it! _**

**_up to the next chapter! 25!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 25**_

After their picnic they retrieved home and settled down on the couch. Shego had turned on the TV and Kim came with the idea to put on a DVD. Several hours had passed during their picnic so the sun was already slowly going down. "Why didn't I notice that you had your period?" Shego asked as Kim sat down next to her.

"I don't know I guess I'm just not that obvious." Kim replied simply. "I get pissed off very fast when I'm on my period." Shego stated and Kim couldn't resist leaving this comment out. "So that means you're always on your period." She replied with a grin on her face. Shego just looked at her and thought about what she had said. "Good comment, am I rubbing off on you?" She asked.

"Maybe you are." Kim replied sweetly. "Well then I'm doing a pretty good job in rubbing off!" Shego exclaimed and Kim laughed. "But no I'm not always on my period of course. I don't even have my period that often. It comes around every six months." Shego explained. "Every six months?! Why is that?!" Kim asked in disbelieve.

"Because of the meteor that struck our house including me and my brothers off course. It changed my metabolism so I only have my period every six months, sometimes even longer." Shego explained and Kim wished that she had been hit by a meteor. _God she's lucky! I would love it!_ Kim thought and a light pain in her abdomen reminded her of her period.

"But I'm not that lucky considering I turned green in high school. It was like a living hell, I was the freak of the school. I hated everybody and wanted to torch them all. Instead I just finished my school without paying attention to anyone and left." Shego explained. Kim understood why Shego had a hard time in school and she was now glad she hasn't been hit by a meteor.

"God it must've been terrible for you." Kim whispered and Shego looked at her. "Well it could've been worse." She said and Kim raised an eyebrow. "How could that get worse?" She asked not seeing how it could. "Well I could've not been struck by the meteor, then I would be normal and I wouldn't be evil. Not being evil means not meeting you and that's worse." Shego explained and Kim blushed lightly at her words.

"You really think that's worse?" She asked softly. "Yeah because I could kick your ass and I couldn't if I hadn't met you." Shego replied breaking the tenderness of the moment. "God Shego is that the only reason why it would've been worse?! Because you couldn't have kicked my ass then?!" Kim yelled. "Well that and I couldn't do this then." Shego said and she grabbed Kim's face and kissed her softly.

Kim's anger was gone in seconds and she blissfully kissed Shego back. Her arms slipping around Shego's neck, pulling her closer. They broke the kiss and remained in the same position, their faces close and Kim's arms around Shego's neck. "I like doing that to you." Shego whispered. "I like it when you do that to me." Kim replied with a smile on her face.

"Good cause I'll be doing it a lot." Shego replied and with that she captured Kim's lips again. The kiss was sweet, filled with love and long. They broke it when Kim pulled back for air and Shego just simply looked at her. "You know it's weird that a tough woman like you can kiss so tenderly." Kim said as she regained her normal breathing again. "I'm not tough with everything, just when I have to be tough I'm like that. You've probably noticed that there's a whole other side to me then the sarcastic fighting tough chick." Shego said and she looked into Kim's eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that and I like that side. I fell in love with that side because you showed it when you were Miss Go. I already knew you had that side, but you didn't show it a lot." Kim explained. "I was way to sweet back then!" Shego announced suddenly.

"No you were the side I fell in love with. I already liked you for who you were and it got more when you showed me your nice side." Kim said and Shego calmed down. "I could gag if I think about how sweet I was back then." Shego said and she stuck a finger into her open mouth. "Well you're can still be sweet, like today. That picnic was really nice and I liked it a lot." Kim said and now it was her turn to kiss Shego.

Shego broke the kiss first this time. "So how about that movie?" She asked and Kim looked at the TV. "Let's watch it." She said and she turned it on. They had picked a comedy instead of the usual horror or action and it was a good choice. Laughter filled the room as the movie continued and it didn't take long for the laughter to start up again. They were both glad that they had picked a comedy, it was just what they needed.

A lot of laughter because of something stupid or dry. Normally they wouldn't even consider humour like this funny, but this movie had it all. During the movie they had snuggled up together on the couch and they were quite comfortable. The movie slowly came to its end and even this comedy had a happy ending. "Why does every movie have a happy ending?" Shego asked.

"Because that's sweet!" Kim announced happily. "I wouldn't mind if it didn't have a happy ending." Shego replied. "Yeah but that's because you're the bad guy." Kim said and Shego laughed at that. "Hell yeah and don't you forget that!" Shego exclaimed with her usual grin on her face. "I'll never forget that." Kim replied with a smile. "Yeah that's kind of hard considering I kicked your ass several times and have plasma that I can ignite." Shego stated simply.

"That's not the reason why I won't forget it." Kim replied. "Then what's the reason you won't forget it?" Shego asked not seeing another reason. "Because I see you every day and it reminds me of how I first met you and how I always enjoyed fighting you." Kim explained in a soft and sweet tone. "I didn't think about it in that way." Shego admitted and Kim just snuggled up closer to her.

"That doesn't matter." She whispered and she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. "If you weren't on your period I would've shagged you senseless." Shego announced as she wrapped her arms around Kim's shoulders. "Too bad cause you're good in bed." Kim whispered and she gave Shego a kiss on her cheek.

"Damn right I'm good in bed! I can sleep for days!" Shego exclaimed and Kim couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Haha yeah that way too." She said as her laughter slowly died. Shego smiled at Kim happy to hear her laugh like that. _God I'm funny!_She thought to herself. "But cuddling is okay as well." Kim said softly and she tightened her grip around Shego a bit.

"Yeah I mean if I had to hug someone, I would totally choose you." Shego announced in a dreary voice and once again Kim had to laugh. This time Shego didn't even know what was so funny cause she really meant it. _I'm even funny when I don't even mean something that way!_She thought to herself and her smile got wider. Kim entangled herself from Shego and got up. "Well come one hug me then." She said and she held her arms open.

"Screw hugs, I'm going to tackle you!" Shego said and she leaped towards Kim grabbing the red head with her arms. She turned around with Kim in her arms and with a soft thud they landed on the carpeted floor.

Kim was on top of Shego and she was laughing so loud that her eyes started to tear. "You're so evil!" She said through her laughter. "Yeah I was totally 666, now because of you I'm 333 so I'm only half evil." Shego announced as the red head burst into another laughing fit. "You can't live without me can you?" Shego asked as the laughter died. "I can't but you can live without me, I know it." Kim said thinking it was turning into a serious conversation.

"What? Me without you? No way get real, that's like some fat kid without a happy meal." Shego exclaimed and once again Kim found herself laughing loudly. _Okay I really got to stop with those comments. She's going to die from laughter or from the lack of air!_Shego thought as Kim rolled off of her still laughing. Shego just watched how Kim's laughter continued and how she clutched her stomach.

Tears had formed in her eyes and her stomach was aching from the laughter. After a few minutes Kim finally stopped laughing and she inhaled deeply. Her face as red as her hair because of the lack of air. _See she could've died from laughter._Shego thought as she looked at the calming red head.

It was quiet when Kim's laughter had died and she looked at Shego. "You know, we're getting married in about 7 days." Kim said softly. "I know its fast isn't it?" Shego asked. "Yeah it is but I can't wait to get married." Kim replied and they shared a look. Shego's hand went up to Kim's face and caressed her cheek. "It's almost unbelievable." She whispered and Kim blushed lightly.

They shared a small sweet kiss, Shego's hand remaining on Kim's cheek. "Ready to go to bed?" Shego asked as they parted. "Yeah, but first I have to take a shower." Kim replied and Shego got up, pulling Kim up as well. "That's a good idea; I'll take one as well. But you can go first." Shego said and she guided Kim to the stairs.

"Thanks." Kim replied and they went up the stairs and entered their bedroom. Kim got her stuff together and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving Shego alone in the bedroom. _This is weird; I've never been much alone in this room. _She thought as she looked around. She saw a picture of Kim and her. _I never saw that one!_ She thought as she picked the framed picture up.

Kim's arms were wrapped around her waist and they were staring at each other with a loving face. _When was this taken?!_Shego thought not knowing where the picture came from. She kept staring at the picture and just couldn't figure out when it was taken. _Maybe when I was Miss Go. _She thought as she looked at Kim's mission outfit.

_I did wear my green and black suit back then._ She thought and she shrugged. _Whatever, it's a nice picture!_She thought to herself and she tucked it back in its place. Kim was drying herself and Shego hadn't even heard the shower go on and off. Kim stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. "You're finished?!" Shego asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah not everybody takes as long as you do." Kim simply replied and Shego just stared at her. _What the hell I didn't even hear the shower!_ She thought and she walked into the bathroom. The room was still filled with steam and the mirror was fogged up. _She really did take a shower!_Shego thought as she looked at the steam filled room. She stepped out of the bathroom again and got her stuff.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Shego said and she vanished into the bathroom again. _Whatever._Kim thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Shego didn't shower as fast as Kim had, but she did keep it short. Kim was surprised when Shego came out of the bathroom far sooner then she expected.

"What?" Shego asked as she saw Kim glare at her. "That was the fastest shower you ever took." Kim announced. "Yeah so? I don't always shower that long." She simply replied and she dried her hair with her plasma. Kim was sitting up right in bed with her towel still wrapped around her hair. "Here let me do that." Shego said and she walked over to Kim and removed her towel. She grabbed Kim's hair and ignited her hands and slid them down to the end of her hair.

Kim's hair was now dry just like Shego's hair. "Thanks!" She said as she ran her fingers through her suddenly dry hair. "No problem, it beats the hairdryer." Shego announced in a dreary voice. She walked over to her side of the bed and settled down next to Kim. "It sure does." Kim replied and she turned onto her side. Shego turned onto her side as well and looked at her.

Kim scooted closer and cuddled up against Shego. They shared a quick kiss and Shego turned the lights off. "Goodnight pumpkin." She said softly. "Goodnight Shego." Kim replied and a peaceful silence settled upon the house as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_This was chapter 25! once again.. nothing really special happened but it had to be written so I hope you still enjoyed it!_**

**_Thanks for reading it!_**

**_Up to the next chapter! 26! booyah!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 26**_

Yet another day started as the sun shined its rays into Kim and Shego's bedroom. Yet another day closer to their wedding and the nerves were starting to play up. At least on Kim's side, Shego didn't feel any nerves yet, she stayed her 'calm' self. But now it was quiet and calm because they were both still asleep. It wouldn't take long for them to wake up but anybody could enjoy this silence as it lasted.

And unknown to them somebody was enjoying it in the living room. _God my house is always so loud and this house is so quiet. I could stay here all day, just relaxing because of this silence._ A certain older red head thought. _Am I that early that they're still both asleep? _She asked herself. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock. _That's not early at all!_ She answered her own question.

The older red head decided to go upstairs and wake the sleeping couple. She slowly entered the bedroom and walked over to Shego's side. "Hey, it's time to wake up." She said softly and Shego stirred a bit and opened her eyes a bit. "Just a few more minutes Kimmie." She replied and she grabbed what she thought was Kim's hand and pulled her into the bed.

_Oh my, how do I get myself out of this?!_Ann asked herself as Shego curled up against her. Meanwhile the real Kim had curled up against Shego's back. It took a few minutes before Shego's sleep mind registered that. _Wait, if I'm curled up against Kim then who is curled up against my back? _She asked herself in her mind. Her eyes snapped opened and she met a pair of blue eyes.

_Not the eyes I know._She thought. "Good morning Shego." Ann said and Shego knew exactly who she was holding against her. "Mrs, Dr. Possible! Hi, uh good morning uh what are you doing here?" Shego managed to choke out. "Well ask yourself that, I'm in this bed because of you. I'm in your house because I wanted to visit you two." She answered and Shego removed her arms.

Ann got up and straightened her clothes. "Your bed is really comfortable, but I'd rather share it with my husband if you don't mind." She said with a grin on her face. "Yeah sure I uh don't mind at all." Shego answered and she turned to look at Kim. The younger red head was still asleep and unaware of what was going on. "Don't tell her please." Shego said and the older red head just nodded.

"Thank you, so do you want some coffee?" Shego asked as she lifted herself out of her bed. "I would love some, but first I have to wake my Bubble-butt." Ann replied and she walked to the other side of the bed. "Bubble-butt?" Shego asked with a grin on her face. "Yes that's what I call her but don't tell her I told you." Ann explained.

"I won't." Shego replied. "Good, Kimmie wake up honey. You'll get a headache if you sleep to long sweetie." Her mother said and the girl turned towards the voice. "Mom?" She asked with her sleepy mind. "Yes honey, get up it's almost eleven." Her mother said and Kim's eyes were now fully open.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in shock. "Well I wanted to pay a visit to my daughter and daughter-in-law." She answered simply. "Oh… okay I guess that's alright. I haven't seen you in ages!" Kim announced and she almost jumped into her mother's arms. "I know that's why I'm here I started to miss you. Now Shego how about that coffee?" She asked as she hugged her daughter. "Sure Mrs. Dr. P." She replied and they went downstairs. Shego disappeared into the kitchen and Kim and her mother settled down in the living room. "How do you drink it?!" Shego yelled from the kitchen.

"Black with two sugars!" Ann replied. "Pumpkin what do you want?!" Shego asked. "I'd like some juice!" Kim replied. A few moments later Shego walked out of the kitchen with some juice for Kim and coffee for Ann and herself. "Thank you Shego." Ann said as she took the cup. "Thanks sweetie." Kim said as she took her glass with juice.

Shego raised her eyebrow at that. "Sweetie?" She asked as she sat down with her own coffee. "I thought I could try it." Kim replied simply and she took a sip of her juice. "Okaaaaay." Shego said and they all drank their beverages slowly. After a few minutes of silence and sipping, Ann decided to break the silence. "So how far are you two with arranging the marriage?" She asked as she set her cup away.

"Well we've got everything we took care of that a few days ago. We even have our dresses." Shego explained. "Now that you mention it where are our dresses?" Kim asked and she looked at her green skinned lover. "I think they're still in the car." Shego replied and Kim relaxed at that. "I thought they were gone for a moment." She explained.

"That sounds good, so everything is arranged. How far are you on the having sex thing?" Ann asked her daughter. "Mom!" Kim yelled and Shego laughed. "Well Mrs. Dr. P. I'm not going to explain it but she would've been pregnant by now. But seeing that I'm not a man she isn't." Shego replied and Ann understood perfectly. "Nothing to be ashamed of Kimmie, I did a lot of that myself." Her mother said and Kim buried her face in her hands.

"Oh really?" Shego asked in disbelieve. "Yes really I was quite experimental in my younger days." She answered and Shego had all her attention. "So did you like it?" Shego asked and Kim groaned at that. "Yes it was quite exciting, especially the first time." Ann replied. "Why did you decide to go for a man? Not that I'm complaining because you and Mr. Dr. P made my princess." Shego asked.

"Well I never fell in love with a girl; I just liked to experiment with them. Until I met Kim's father, I fell in love and I never did anything with a girl again." Ann explained and Shego nodded in understanding. Kim had by now turned into 10 different shades of red, the one she had now looked a lot like her hair colour.

"Would you two please stop it?" She asked as she looked up at them. Shego laughed at that and Ann raised her eyebrows at the question. "Sorry pumpkin I'll stop asking questions." Shego replied and she gave Kim a kiss on her cheek. "Please and thank you." She said and her mother smiled at her. "I have an idea, why don't you two come over tonight and have dinner with us?" Ann offered and Shego looked at Kim.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'd love to." Kim replied and Shego just went along with it. "Great cause I can't stay very long I have to get to work on time." Her mother said and she turned to Shego. "Have you tried using some toys during sex?" She asked softly. "Don't answer that Shego." Kim warned her. "Why not?" Shego asked.

"Because it's our sex life and or else you'll sleep in the car until our wedding." Kim said and Shego didn't answer the question. "I can't answer that she'll kill me." Shego replied and Ann laughed. "Well if you haven't used anything yet, I advise you to use something. It really makes everything a lot more pleasurable and exciting." Ann said and Kim buried her face in her hands again.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said through her hands. "I'm just giving some advice as the experienced one here." Her mother defended. "I'm not complaining." Shego announced and Kim shot her a dirty look. "Okay okay sorry, let's talk about something else." Shego said and Ann agreed with that.

"How about another cup of coffee?" Shego asked as she got up and collected the cups. "Lovely!" Ann replied. "I'd like another juice." Kim said as she handed her glass. "Coming right up." Shego said and she left the living room. "So when do you have to leave for work?" Kim asked her mother.

"Well I start at 1 o'clock and that's about an hour and a half from now, so I have to leave in an hour." Her mother explained. "It's a 30 minute drive from here?!" Kim asked. "Yes honey, your house is a good 30 minutes away from town." Her mother replied. "I didn't really realise that." Kim said and Shego came back with another round of beverages.

"Here is your coffee and here is your juice." She said handing them their drinks. "Thanks." They said simultaneously. Shego looked at them and she shivered a bit. _It's just too creepy; she looks so much like her mother. That's why I pulled her into the bed._Shego thought as she looked at the two red head's.

Kim noticed the slight shiver Shego had and raised her eyebrow. "You okay?" She asked as Shego sat down next to her. "Yeah, I uh just realised how much you look like your mother." Shego answered. "Is that a compliment?" Ann asked. "Uh yeah it is actually." Shego replied. "Well thank you very much then!" Ann exclaimed with a sweet smile. "No problem."

Time flew by and Ann realised that she had to leave. "Well it was great being here, but now I have to get to work. I'll see you two tonight around 7 o'clock." Ann said as she got up and walked to the front door. "Okay mom, see you then." Kim said as she opened the door for her. "It was nice having you Mrs. Dr. P." Shego announced and she left with a smile.

Kim closed the door as she said her goodbye and turned to face Shego. "It was nice having you?!" She asked and Shego backed up a bit. "You know I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled. "Then why did you say it?!" Kim demanded to know. "It's just a way of telling her it was nice to see her again! Nothing more sjeeze it's not like I pulled your mother into our bed." Shego announced and she walked away.

Shego knew that she had pulled her into their bed, but Kim luckily didn't know that. "I hope so cause she's married and straight and my mother! Is that why you told me I looked so much like her?" Kim asked as she followed Shego around the house. Shego stopped in her track and turned around. "No I said it because it's true, but you're my Possible, my princess and she's your mother I know that. I'm not attracted to her if you're thinking that, I just want you." Shego whispered the last 4 words and she cupped Kim's face.

"I'm sorry I thought that." Kim whispered feeling the sudden change of Shego's mood. "It's okay." She replied and she brushed her lips against softly Kim's lips. Kim felt her knees getting weak at the contact and the sweet words. She wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and leaned forward catching Shego's lips with her own. _God I'm so addicted to her._ Kim thought as they shared a sweet kiss.

Shego broke the kiss and looked into Kim's eyes. "You're mine." She said and Kim smiled at her. "Yours." She replied and Shego pulled her into a tight hug. _I'm too addicted to her. I can't say no and I just need her! But who cares! She's here with me and she loves me!_Kim thought as she hugged Shego back. _It was really stupid to think that she was into my mother._ Kim thought and she blushed as she thought about how she reacted.

Shego couldn't see that Kim was blushing and she was happy about that_. It's bad enough without her seeing that I'm blushing._Kim thought as the blush slowly fainted. "What are we going to do until tonight?" Shego asked as she broke the hug. "Well it's almost 1 o'clock so we have about 6 hours left. We could work out a bit if you want to." Kim offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shego replied. "Why not?" Kim asked looking at Shego in confusion. "Well after one of our fights I went into the gym and kicked every bag to pieces." Shego replied and she backed up a bit. "You kicked and punched all the bags into shreds?!" She asked with anger and amazement in her voice. "Uh yeah I kind of did." Shego replied and she took another step back.

"You should hang some new ones up and how the hell did you do that?" Kim asked. "Uh well I just... kicked and punched as hard as I could. Why do you ask?" Shego replied still afraid that Kim would blow up every minute. "Well I never did that before and I don't know if I can do that." Kim answered. "So basically you're asking me to show you and maybe even teach you how to kick a punching bag to shreds?" Shego asked and Kim nodded.

"Okaaaaay, that's a new one." Shego said as she scratched the back of her head. "You do know that we have extra punching bags in the closet right?" Kim asked. "I do now, so let's do some training!" Shego said and she ran up the stairs followed by Kim. She stormed into the gym and walked over to the closet.

She lifted two bags at one time and carried them to the hooks on the ceiling. She attached them to the hooks and they were good to go. "Did you just lift two bags on your own?" Kim asked as she looked at the punching bags. "Uh yeah why?" Shego asked and Kim just stared at her. "How strong are you actually?!" She asked suddenly. "Well uh strong enough to lift two punching bags." Shego replied simply and Kim groaned.

"That's not how strong you really are! But never mind just show me how you killed that bag." Kim said and Shego just nodded. Kim stepped back and watched how Shego kicked the bag as hard as she could. At first nothing happened the bag just seemed unharmed and Shego stepped back. They both looked at the bag which slowly started collapse, its filling falling on the floor as a rip got visible in the texture.

"And that's how you do that." Shego said as the bag fully collapsed. "I can't kick that hard!" Kim exclaimed, looking at the pitiable bag. "Just try it; this bag is a tad smaller so you can do it." Shego said and she turned Kim to the bag behind her. "And when I killed this one you'll teach me how to shred a big one to pieces?" Kim asked as she positioned herself at the side of the bag. "Sure." Shego replied and she stepped back. Kim took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She kicked the bag with all the power she had and stepped back just like Shego had done. They both looked at the bag and it stayed intact. "I can't even shred this one to pieces." Kim said in a sad tone. "Sure you can, just give it another kick." Shego encouraged her.

Kim kicked the bag again with all the power she had and this time it fell apart. The filling of the bag poured out of a huge rip in the texture and Kim cheered. "Yes I did it! Yes! Look Shego I killed the punching bag!" She exclaimed happily as a little child. "See I knew you could do it!" Shego announced and Kim jumped her and hugged her tightly.

"Easy pumpkin! You did it I know but now you've got to do it with one kick." Shego said as she broke the hug. "You're right I'm too excited about this." Kim said as she calmed herself down. Shego walked back to the closet and pulled two bags out of it again. "Okay let's try it again." She said as she brought them into place. "And try to kick a bit higher." Shego said as Kim positioned herself again.

Shego stepped back and watched how Kim kicked the bag with full power again and a bit higher. The bag gave way and a rip appeared in the texture the filling again pouring out of it. "I did it! I kicked it one time! I did it!" Kim exclaimed happily again as a little child. "Yeah you did it!" Shego announced and she clapped her hands. "Thank you!" Kim cheered with a big smile on her face.

"Okay too excited again." She said and she calmed herself again. "Okay just let me sweep the filling away and then you can try this big bag." Shego said as she patted the bag behind Kim. She got a broom and swept away all the filling of the bags. "Okay now that the floor is clear again, you can continue with this bag." Shego said and she pointed at a larger bag.

"Do you think I can do it?" Kim asked as she positioned herself. "Sure! Just kick hard and a bit high and I know you'll succeed." Shego replied. Kim felt confident and she kicked the bag with a large amount of force. They both stepped back and looked at it, but nothing happened. "I didn't kick hard enough." Kim said disappointed. "Then kick again!" Shego shouted and Kim kicked it again.

This time a rip did appear in the bag but it wasn't big enough so the bag stayed intact. "Again!" Shego shouted and Kim kicked it again making the rip larger. "I don't want to do this anymore." Kim said thinking the bag was still intact. She turned away from it and looked at Shego. "I can't do it." She said and she walked away.

Kim slammed the door behind her and with that the bag came falling down from the ceiling. Shego raised her eyebrows at that and just looked at the shredded bag. _She did it._ She thought as she stared at the bag. _Good for her!_Shego thought with a smile. "Oh well I'll clean it up another time." Shego said to no one and she walked out of the gym.

"Kimmie?" She called. "What?!" Kim reacted. "Where are you?" Shego asked already knowing that she was in the bedroom. "In the bedroom!" Kim answered and Shego smirked. She walked into the bedroom and Kim was lying on the bed, face down. "What's wrong pumpkin?" Shego asked as she sat down on the bed. "I couldn't even shred that bag into pieces!" She replied.

"The bag collapsed when you stormed out of the gym." Shego said and Kim turned around and looked at her. "Really?" She asked with a little smile. "Really, it came falling down from the ceiling and everything!" Shego replied. "You're kidding me." Kim replied in a dreary voice. "No really, I left it the way it was, so if you don't believe me you can take a look." Shego exclaimed.

"I believe you." Kim whispered and Shego was surprised by that comment. "We have 4 hours left what do you want to do now?" She asked as she crawled towards Shego. "Uh... I uh... don't know." Shego stuttered as Kim got closer and closer. "I have an idea." Kim whispered, her hand caressing Shego's inner thigh. "I thought you were on your period?" Shego asked as she enjoyed the feeling of Kim's hand.

"I lied, I didn't want to get naked outside. Besides you always rip my clothes so I would've been forced to walk home naked." Kim whispered her lips close to Shego's ear. Shego turned around and kissed Kim roughly pushing her back on the bed. "Then I'll make you pay for lying to me." She whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. "I can't wait." Kim whispered in a daring voice.

Before Kim knew it Shego had her lying on the bed fully naked. Kim looked at Shego who was still wearing all of her clothes. "Now you're going to get it." Shego whispered her lips near Kim's ear. "Give it to me." The red head replied. Shego grinned and started a trail of kisses down Kim's body. She teased the red head by avoiding all the sensitive places she had.

Kim realised that Shego was really giving it her as she continued teasing her. She groaned in frustration as Shego once again avoided a sensitive spot of her body. She told Shego to give it to her but not this way. She wanted everything the green skinned woman could give her. She wanted all the pleasure she could take and she didn't get it. After several minutes of growing frustration she decided to take the lead.

She flipped Shego around and straddled the green skinned woman. She looked down at her lover who was surprised by her action. "Now it's my turn." Kim whispered and she undressed Shego in several seconds. Shego was once again surprised because Kim undressed her that fast. "You were wearing way too much." Kim purred as she travelled up Shego's body.

"I noticed it." Shego replied as Kim kissed her way up her body. "Are you ready for it?" Kim asked as she got closer to her destination. "Hell yeah." Shego replied and Kim gave it to her. Skipping the foreplay she attacked Shego's sensitive centre. The green skinned woman moaned and buried her fingers into Kim's red hair, pulling her closer against her wet centre.

The room got filled with loud moans, groans and eventually screams that formed Kim's name. The red head had pleasured Shego several times, giving her an orgasm for the fourth time. Shego was trying to regain her normal breathing as her 4th orgasm subsided. "God... I... didn't think... you... would give it to me… four times... in a row..!" Shego managed to choke out. "I asked if you were ready for it." Kim purred as she settled down next to Shego.

"You didn't ask if I was ready for 4 times!" Shego exclaimed her breathing finally back to normal. "You teased me I wanted revenge." Kim said, licking Shego's ear. Shego shivered at the contact and Kim's hot breath on her skin. "You know what I have to do now don't you?" Shego asked. "Tell me." Kim purred as she bit Shego's earlobe. "I'll have to take revenge because of your revenge." She whispered and she shifted them so she was on top of Kim.

"And you're going to get it now, without any teasing." Shego said her lips close to Kim's. Kim didn't believe that Shego could make her come more then 4 times. "Try me." She replied in a daring voice. "You're on." Shego said and she made her way down Kim's body. Kim was a screamer, making her louder then Shego. Filling the room with very loud moans and screams forming Shego's name as she reached yet another orgasm.

Shego gladly licked up all the juices coming from Kim's body before continuing her mission. Kim had thought that Shego was joking about making her come more then 4 times. She screamed out in pleasure as her 5th orgasm hit her. She buried her fingers in Shego's hair, pulling her closer against her centre. She felt Shego's tongue get replaced by three fingers and gasped as they spread her wide.

She felt her orgasm building again as Shego moved her fingers in and out of her. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit her lip trying to keep in her moans. Shego could already feel that Kim was close to the edge again. She smirked as she heard how Kim tried to keep in her moans. She applied some more pressure on Kim's clit and the red head couldn't hold it any longer. She moaned loudly as she felt the pleasure rising beyond its peak.

She had never felt anything like that before and her moan turned into a scream as her 6th orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She collapsed on the bed and gasped for air. Shego settled down next to her and grinned at her. "So how was it?" She asked as Kim still breathed loudly. "It… was… amazing... you made... me come... 6 times... in a row!" Kim choked out and she gasped for air again.

"You thought I was bluffing." Shego said with a wide grin on her face. "Yeah I thought so but… you showed me something else." Kim replied her breathing getting back to normal. "You know that we have to be at your parent's house in an hour right?" Shego asked as she looked at the clock. "What?!" Kim yelled as she shot up. She looked at the clock with big eyes. "Shit! Get moving now! Get dressed! It's a 30 minute drive!" Kim yelled and she quickly got out of bed followed by Shego.

They both took a quick shower and Shego dried her hair and Kim's hair. "I'm really happy with your powers!" Kim said as she combed her dry hair. "Me too!" Shego replied as she dressed herself quickly. She checked her hair and make up, just like Kim and calmed down when she realised she was ready to go. Kim was still messing with her hair and was only half dressed.

"Princess calm down, dress yourself and then you'll have time to do your hair." Shego said as she saw the red head stressing. She agreed and dressed herself quickly; she got in front of the mirror again and finished doing her hair. "See just relax; besides your mother won't kill us if we're 10 minutes late." Shego said, calming Kim down. "Yeah you're right, besides we'll get on time." Kim said with a confident smile.

"How do you know that?" Shego asked. "Because you're driving and I'm not going to complain about the speed." Kim replied and she winked at Shego. "Cool!" Shego exclaimed and she ran down the stairs. She was already sitting in the car when Kim came outside. She started the engine and fastened her seatbelt as Kim settled into the passenger seat. "Buckle up!" Shego shouted and she drove away with screeching tires.

* * *

**This was chapter 26! hope you liked it!**

**Let's go and enjoy a nice meal at the Possible residence! **

**In chapter 27!**

**Yeah!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 27**_

Driving with high speed to the Possible residence Shego actually enjoyed herself. She loved driving like this but didn't get the chance very often. Kim always told her that she should drive slow and safe. But this time she made an exception because they were in a hurry and Kim wanted to be on time. With Shego's driving skills and speed they would easily make it on time. Maybe even too early but that all depended on how the other drivers were driving.

Shego opened her window and stuck her head out of it. "You slow fucking bitch! Drive faster or else I'll drive right over you!" She shouted at a woman who was driving in front of her. The woman in front decided to put the pedal to the metal and stepped on it. "Shego! Don't shout at that woman!" Kim hissed and she pulled Shego back inside. "And close that window!" She hissed and Shego closed it.

"Look she's driving faster." Shego exclaimed with an evil smile on her face. "Shego that's not nice! You probably scared that woman to death!" Kim told her and she shrugged at that. "She shouldn't drive that slowly." She simply replied. Shego stayed calm the rest of the way but had to force herself not to yell at other drivers. It was almost 7 o'clock when they approached the Possible residence and Kim was happy that they were right on time.

"You did it! We're on time! God I love you!" She exclaimed and she leaned over and kissed Shego out of the blue. Shego just kissed back and enjoyed it as long as it lasted. Kim broke the kiss and got out of the car leaving Shego slightly dazed behind. "Are you coming or not?" Kim asked, snapping Shego out of her daze.

"Yeah!" She replied getting out of the car and locking it. Kim opened the door and Shego followed her inside. Her mother greeted them. "You're right on time! Dinner is ready! How was your drive?" Her mother asked as she guided them to the dinner table. "It was uh fast." Kim replied and she sat down. "But it was okay right?" Ann asked. "Yes Mrs. Dr. P. it was fine, thank you." Shego said as she sat down next to Kim.

"That's great and Shego honey, call me Ann or mom. Mrs. Dr. P. is so distant." Ann told her with a smile. "Okay Ann." Shego replied and Ann disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with the dinner she had made and Kim stared at it. _Wait this is like a... feast!_ She thought as she looked at the dishes filled with food. "I hope you all enjoy it, it took my quite a while to prepare it. I'm just glad that the boys aren't here to throw it around the house." Ann explained with a sweet smile on her face.

_What's the catch here? Something is going on!_Kim's mind screamed and she locked eyes with Shego. She gave the green skinned woman a Wtf is happening look and she returned an 'I have no freaking idea' look. Her mother continued acting like she had since they had walked through the door and it was scaring Kim. Shego didn't know Ann very good but she knew that something was going. Both of them couldn't take it anymore and Kim decided to ask what was going on.

She lowered her spoon and looked at her mother. "What in the 9 circles of hell is happening here?" Kim asked receiving a glare from everybody at the table. "What do you mean honey?" Her mother asked sweet. "Well just that! How you're talking and this meal it's like a feast!" Kim replied as she pointed towards the food.

"What is it forbidden to make a good meal for your daughter and daughter-in-law?" Ann asked her fake innocence giving away that there was another reason. "No, but this all has a reason and mom you're going to tell it to me now." Kim said and she got up. "Now now Kimmie-cub no need to talk to your mother like that, sit down and we'll explain it but not now. We'll explain after dinner, just enjoy this now okay?" Her father cut in and Kim nodded.

She sat back down again and continued eating her dinner. Her mother and father exchanged smiles and continued eating as well. Shego just watched how everybody acted like nothing was going on and continued eating in silence. She didn't interfere and that made Kim look at her with a 'why aren't you doing anything about this?!' look.

She returned an 'I have no idea what's going on!' look and Kim just focused on her dinner again. Her parents knew what was going on but Shego and she didn't have a clue. It was actually working on her nerves that she didn't know what was going on. She quickly ate her dinner and waited for everybody to finish their dinner.

After what seemed forever they were finally all finished. "Can you tell me what's going on now?!" Kim snapped and her mother looked at her in shock. "I-I'm sorry I just want to know what's going on." She said seeing the look on her mother's face. "It's okay Kimmie we'll tell you." Her father reassured her.

Shego looked back and forth between Kim's parents and Kim. "So what is it?" She decided to ask. "Well James and I were wondering if you two were thinking about, well children." Ann replied. Both Kim and Shego looked as if Ann had said something in a foreign language and didn't reply for a few moments.

"Mom do you and dad want us to get children?" Kim asked and her mother nodded. Shego looked at Kim with eyes as big as saucers and Kim returned the look. "Have you ever thought about children princess?" Shego asked. "No not really, you?" She asked and she got the same answer. "Uh we don't know mom." Kim told her mother and she nodded in understanding.

"How do you even expect us to get children?" Shego asked seeing that they couldn't really do that. "Well you could adopt or get a donor and I bet you two know a lot of crazy scientists who can make it possible." Ann stated and Shego agreed with that. "DNAmy could do that." Shego told Kim. "Yeah that's probably true." She replied.

"Well we don't know we never talked about it." Kim stated. "Okay well maybe it's time to start thinking about it." Her mother suggested. "Maybe." Shego replied and Kim smiled at her. "I think we should be going." Kim announced out of the blue. "All right... that's a bit fast but you two have a lot of talking to do. I'll take care of the dishes and you two have a nice ride home." Ann replied and she started to bring the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Did you like dinner?" She asked before they could leave. "Yes it was very tasteful Ann." Shego replied. "Yeah mom it was great, thanks." Kim said and she kissed her mother goodbye. "Bye dad!" She shouted. He looked up from his paper and he smiled. "Goodbye girls." He replied and they left.

"Okay that was weird!" Shego announced as they got into the car again. "That was the quickest dinner I ever had with my parents.' Kim replied as she fastened her seatbelt. "It was weird; your mother can cook though." Shego said and she started the car. "It was really weird, let's go home I want to plop down on our bed." Kim said and Shego obeyed driving them back to their place. The way back seemed faster, it sure was a lot more silent. Shego didn't yell at anybody but they didn't talk about anything. Maybe it never occurred to them that one of them would like to have children. They had never talked about it and the question came out of the blue.

_I wonder if pumpkin wants any children. I wouldn't mind having any children but I'd like them to be ours. So we would have to ask DNAmy to help us._ Shego thought as their house came in sight. Kim was staring out of the window and didn't pay attention to anything. _What if Shego doesn't want any children? I want children... or at least one kid! They're so sweet! It would be a beautiful child if she has Shego as mother._ Kim thought and she sighed.

"Princess we're home." Shego announced, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Already?" She asked. "Yeah I was driving remember?" Shego asked and Kim grinned at her. "That's right; you drive harder then speed limit. Sometimes I think you will tear the white stripes from the road with your speed." Kim said as she got out of the car.

"It would be cool if I could do that." Shego replied as she locked the car. "That's not cool that's dangerous!" Kim exclaimed. "What's the danger in tearing the white stripes from the road?" Shego asked not seeing anything that could form a slight danger. "Well maybe the speed you'll be driving with to tear them from the road?!" Kim asked as she opened the front door.

"Okay… you got a point right there." Shego replied. "Thank you." Kim announced and she walked up the stairs followed by Shego. She opened their bedroom door and the first thing she did was plop down on their huge bed. "You know it's only half past 8 right?" Shego asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know but I'm broken!" Kim replied as she rolled onto her back.

"I can relate to that." Shego replied and she settled down next to Kim. It became quiet between them and Shego shifted a bit to face Kim. The red head turned her head to look at Shego. "So uh... do you... uh wnt kds?" Shego murmured and Kim didn't understand what Shego asked. "What did you say?" Kim asked moving closer to Shego.

"I uh asked if you... uh ... do you... uh want children?" Shego asked again and she turned to look at something else. Kim saw Shego's reaction and smiled at that. "I would love to have children with you." She replied softly and Shego turned to look at her again with big eyes. "You do?" She asked in disbelieve. "Of course I love you." Kim replied. "S-so you wouldn't mind carrying my child?" Shego asked checking if she had heard it correct.

"I wouldn't mind Shego; I would love to carry our child." Kim reassured her. Shego looked at her and Kim noticed that she was blushing lightly. _Who knew that Shego could be embarrassed about something like this?_Kim thought as she saw the blush fade again. "So should we call DNAmy about this?" Kim asked. "Well I want it to be our child, so I think we should do that." Shego replied her blush returning again.

_She's so adorable when she blushes like that!_Kim thought. "We'll do that tomorrow." Kim said softly. "Sounds good to me." Shego replied and she placed her hand on Kim's abdomen. "Our child." She said and she rubbed Kim's abdomen slowly. "Entirely ours." Kim replied and she leaned forward, catching Shego's lips with her own.

They softly broke the kiss and Shego smiled at her with a dazzling smile. Kim could feel her knees go weak and she was happy that she was lying on her bed at the time. "You know it's going to be a girl right?" Shego asked. "Why?" Kim asked not seeing the logic in that. "You need a man to create a boy and we're not going to use a man. It's you and me and soon it'll be you, our daughter and me." Shego replied and she rubbed Kim's abdomen again.

"I can't wait." Kim whispered. "She'll be great." Shego whispered in reply.

"I hope she gets your smile." Kim said with a little smile on her face. "

She'll get your eyes and your hair, with my smile." Shego replied.

"I just want her to have your smile." Kim told her.

"It'll be a surprise for the both of us." Shego whispered and she brought her free hand up to Kim's face. "My smile or not, she will be our beautiful daughter." She continued and she kissed Kim softly. Her hands remaining where they were as the kiss deepened. Kim let her left hand wander up and down Shego's body as she gladly returned the kiss.

They parted slowly and shared a loving look. "I love you Shego." Kim whispered and she cuddled up against her green skinned lover. Shego kissed the top of Kim's head. "I love you too princess." She said softly and she wrapped her arms around Kim. Being cuddled up against each other made them both realise how tired they were.

Shego yawned and Kim had already dozed off into a light slumber. Shego shrugged and decided she could use some sleep as well. It was 9 o'clock and even though it wasn't late, they had both been very tired. It didn't take long for Shego to fall asleep as well. Kim remained wrapped in her arms and cuddled up against her.

* * *

**_This was chapter 27! and the dinner at the Possible residence was quite weird don't you think so? Who was expecting that? Seriously? Who was thinking that Mrs. Dr. Possible was going to talk about kids? Except from me of course.. .. Maybe somebody! who knows! I don't !_**

**_Well I hope you liked it! Yay they're going to get children! Or at least one daughter! .. I love it!_**

**_Up to the next chapter!_**

**_28!!!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Don't! shoot me! I'm sorry it took me so long but I was busy. I had my school exams and stuff.. so sorry guys! Here's chapter 28!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 28**_

Kim was stirring around in her sleep, mumbling words and her face expression was worried. Shego woke up by the mumbling and stirring red head and looked at the clock_. 5 in the morning._She thought and she turned her attention to Kim. "Don't go!" She mumbled and Shego looked at her in shock. "Who isn't aloud to leave princess?" She asked the sleeping girl.

"S-.. Shego!" Kim mumbled and Shego raised her eyebrow. "Leave her alone!" Kim mumbled louder_. I wonder what she is dreaming about._Shego thought as she listened to the things Kim was mumbling. "Don't touch her!" She shouted. Shego scooted closer to Kim and looked at the girl's features. "Please don't take her away from me." Kim mumbled in a sad tone.

A single tear fell from Kim's closed eyelids and Shego noticed that. "I'm not going anywhere pumpkin." Shego whispered even though Kim probably couldn't hear it. "Noo! Shego!!" Kim shouted and another tear escaped her closed eyelids. _Time to wake her up._Shego thought as she started to lightly shake the red head.

"Come on Kimmie wake up, you're having a bad dream." Shego said as she shook the girl. Kim opened her eyes slowly and met Shego's gaze.

"Shego?" She asked her voice quivering slightly.

"Yes pumpkin." Kim jolted up and buried herself in Shego's arms.

"I- I…. You died in my dream and and I.. I was pregnant and you left me! You left me all alone because some bastard took you away from me!" Kim shouted into Shego's chest.

"I know princess, don't worry I won't leave you. I'm here for you; it was just a bad dream." Shego cooed into her hair. Kim's tears were now falling freely from her open eyes, her tears wetting Shego's shirt. "Let it out, it's okay. You're awake now and I'm with you. You can hear me talking so it was all a bad dream. I will never ever leave you I promise that." Shego continued and Kim's sobs got less.

"You promise?" She asked lifting her head to meet Shego's eyes.

"I promise princess."

"It just seemed so real." Kim whispered as lowered her head against Shego's chest again.

"Sometimes dreams look realistic, I know it. But this was fake and you know it, or else I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Shego replied and Kim's tears had stopped falling.

"Besides, I'm always the woman who comes crawling out of the dark as a survivor. Just like those damned cockroaches, you can't get rid that fast." Shego said and Kim giggled at that.

"God you always know how to make me feel better."

"It's amazing, I'm great I know." Shego replied making Kim giggle a bit harder this time.

"Yes, you really are." She gave Shego a small peck on her lips. Shego pulled her closer and made herself comfortable with the red head in her arms.

"Now let's get some more sleep because it's only 5 in the morning." Shego announced.

"Good night Shego." Kim whispered.

"Good night cupcake." And they both fell asleep again.

The night or morning stayed calm and Kim didn't have a bad dream again. They slept peacefully, Kim still wrapped in Shego's arms. She had woken up one more time to check if Shego was still with her. She smiled as she saw the green skinned woman sleeping peacefully. _My Shego. _Kim thought and she wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again, fully confident that Shego would never leave her.

The sun was already rising and the time was passing by fast. Even though Shego wasn't an early morning person, she was awake quite early for her doing.

She glanced at the clock. _9 o'clock._ She thought as she slowly got out of bed. She looked back at the sleeping red head and smiled. She left the room and went downstairs. _I should make her a breakfast in bed._ She thought as she entered the kitchen. _She had quite a shock so I think she'll like it. _Shego thought and she started preparing Kim's breakfast.

She cut some fruit into pieces, poured some juice in a nice glass, made some croissants and even picked out a flower in the garden. She returned to the kitchen with a really nice flower, its petals white slowly turning into red. She got a tray and filled it with the juice, croissants, fruit; a few prepared sandwiches, a cup of tea and last but not least a small vase with a flower in it.

She checked everything and hoped she didn't forget anything. Meanwhile upstairs Kim was waking up slowly; she reached out and noticed an empty spot in the bed. Her eyes snapped open and looked around. _She's gone._She thought as she patted the spot where Shego had been lying. "Shego?" Kim called and there was no response.

Kim started to panic a bit. "Shego?!" She called louder. Shego heard a faint cry calling her name. _She's awake!_ She thought and she gathered the tray in her hands and went for the stairs. "I'm coming pumpkin, just stay in bed I'll be right there!" She replied and Kim calmed down at the sound of her voice. She sighed and settled down back in bed again.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked at the bedroom door expectantly. Shego opened the door and was met by Kim's gaze. "Surprise." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"It's for me?!" Kim asked as Shego lowered the tray onto her lap.

"Entirely yours princess." Her eyes fell on the flower with the white turning red petals.

"It's beautiful."

"I know, it reminded me of you." Shego replied and Kim blushed a light red at that.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem princess." And she gave Kim a soft kiss. "Now enjoy your breakfast." She said and she sat down next to Kim on the bed. Kim started enjoying her breakfast and Shego loved to watch how her princess ate it.

"How on earth did you make these croissants?!"

"With a secret something." Shego replied and she watched how Kim devoured the croissants. "I'm glad you like them so much, that's good to know."

"Yeah you really got to tell me how you make these." Kim said as she stuffed the last croissant into her mouth.

"Maybe someday I will."

"Well until that day you have to keep making them for me."

"Enough about my croissants finish your breakfast. I was thinking we could do something fun today, your decision." Shego replied.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Kim said and she ate the remains of her breakfast. Shego collected the tray and brought it downstairs. Kim followed her to the kitchen and helped her wash the dishes. "So what do you want to do?" Kim asked as she washed the plate she had used.

"I don't know, I said it was your decision."

"Yeah I know but still you can decide whether you like it or not." Kim replied and Shego didn't argue with that. Kim just kept looking at her as if she was expecting something.

"What are you looking at me for? You haven't made a decision yet so I can't tell you if I like it or not!"

"Oh... right… sorry… haha… I'd love to uhm." Kim started and it took a while before she made something up.

"I can't think of anything that I want to do!" Kim exclaimed and Shego sighed.

"Tell me one thing you've never done before." Shego said and Kim scratched her head.

"Make a trip on a motorcycle." This told Shego exactly what they would be doing today.

"Then let's make a trip on a motorcycle!" Shego said and Kim looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Well how do we get a motorcycle? And I don't have a licence." Kim replied and Shego just started grinning at her.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kim asked as Shego wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I happen to have a licence and I happen to have a motorcycle, so if you're up for it. We can go and make a trip on my bike." Shego explained and Kim just looked at her in disbelieve.

"H-ho... how... w-what... why... when... d-did you get a bike?!" Kim managed to stutter through her astonishment.

"I've owned it for quite a while now and it's at one of my uh former hideouts." Shego explained.

"Former hideouts? You still have hideouts?" Kim asked her eyebrow rising.

"Yeah I'm not going to give up my hideouts, they're great! You should see them!"

"Well it won't do any harm visiting one of your hideouts." Kim replied simply and Shego looked at her with a 'Thank you very much!' look. She leaned towards Kim and kissed her softly. The red head found herself lost at Shego's touch immediately and struggled to keep her mind straight. Shego's hands went up to cup her face without breaking the kiss.

She pulled Kim slightly closer and deepened their kiss. Kim let out a soft moan as she felt Shego's tongue trace her lower lip. She gladly let it in and let her tongue dance with Shego's. Her hands went up to Shego's head and tangled into her hair. Shego groaned as Kim pulled her on top of her and pushed her body hard against Kim.

"Kimmie if we…." Kiss again. "Don't stop this." Gets pulled into yet another kiss. "We'll end up having sex." Shego managed to get out through all the kisses. "I know." Kim replied and she kissed Shego again.

"God I love the…" She got cut off by Kim's lips. "Way you think." She said and Kim took that chance to flip them over. She straddled Shego's waist and attacked every part of skin she could reach with her lips, tongue and teeth. Shego let out a groan as Kim bit, suck, kissed and licked all the skin she could get.

"God this is torture." She groaned as Kim continued her assault.

"I know."

"Okay princess we have to stop." Shego announced and Kim pulled back.

"Why?" She asked obviously confused about that.

"Well you want a motorcycle trip, so you'll get one. I'll drive us to a very romantic place and then we can have sex, deal?"

She leaned in close and brushed her lips against Shego's. "Sounds good to me lover." She replied hotly. Shego swallowed hard at that and managed to go through with what she had said. Kim got up and Shego missed that she had been straddling her already. _We better get to that place fast or I'll hump her on my bike. _Shego thought as she managed to get up as well. She forced herself to look away while Kim got dressed, knowing that she would jump her right there if she had watched.

She slowly pulled her sleeping shirt off, knowing that Kim was watching. She flexed her muscles a bit and dropped the shirt to the ground. She bended over to grab her shirt again and tossed it to the bed. The minute she stood up straight again she felt two arms sneak around her waist.

"Don't tease me." Kim whispered her lips close to Shego's ear.

"But I love to tease you."

"I've noticed that." Kim replied and she let her hands roam across Shego's body. Her left hand went up and cupped Shego's breast, while her other hand found its way into her underwear. Shego hissed as the contact and arched into the touches giving Kim more access.

"That's the price for teasing me." She whispered as she continued her assault.

"I'd like to get this price more often." And with that Kim stepped away from Shego. She groaned in frustration at the loss of contact and turned to face Kim.

"Why did you stop?!" She asked not seeing that she had been teased as well.

"Cause if I hadn't stopped it wouldn't be called teasing you my lover." Kim replied with a grin on her face.

"I'm going to make you regret that." Shego warned her.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see." Shego replied and she dressed herself. Kim waited for Shego to finish up and wondered why she was wearing such casual clothes. She wasn't wearing anything fancy but she thought about how it will be on the back of a motorcycle. To her it seemed that it would be windy and cold, so she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

Shego was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a green tube top. Kim knew that Shego's body temperature was higher but this was overdone. _She has to be cold._Kim thought as she watched Shego walk around.

"Okay let's go." She announced.

"Isn't that a bit cold for a motor ride?"

Shego looked at her clothes and back at Kim.

"You'll see." She said once again and Kim raised her eyebrow. She followed Shego down the stairs and to the front door. "You know I have to drive right?" Shego asked as she opened the door.

"Yes I know." Kim replied and they got into the car.

"You trust me enough for that?" She started the car and drove off.

"Shego I trust you enough for everything."

"That's great princess, thanks for that." She replied and she leaned over to give Kim a kiss.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She shouted and Shego pulled back immediately.

"Sorry!" She shouted back. _Sjeeze it's not like I'm going to drive into a canyon or something._ She thought as she fixed her eyes on the road. She sped up a bit because she wanted to get to her hideout fast. She had the perfect idea to tease Kim and she knew it would work. This way she could tease Kim during the whole ride. She grinned as she headed towards the hideout and Kim raised her eyebrow at that.

_Why is she grinning like that?_She asked herself as she watched Shego. _She's up to_ _something…I just have to figure out what._ She thought. "Are we almost there?" She asked softly.

"Yeah almost, about 5 minutes." Shego replied and it became quiet again. She took a turn onto a small hidden dirt rode and drove through the forest.

"Where is this hideout anyway?"

"Hidden doy, or else it wouldn't be a hideout." Shego replied and she turned onto another hidden rode.

"How do you remember where it is?" Kim asked.

"I'm forced to remember where my hideouts are and I have a photographic memory." She grabbed something that looked like a remote and pushed a button. All of a sudden a big house came in sight and Shego stopped the car.

"What did you do?"

"My hideouts are provided with stealth modes so they can't be spotted from the ground, air or any other way." Shego replied and she got out of the car followed by Kim. She grabbed her 'remote' again and pushed another button. The door of a garage started to open slowly and Kim looked at it in wonder.

The door opened and revealed several vehicles, all green and black. Kim's eyes fell on a black motorcycle with green flames on it that came together around a big S. The exhaust was a shining chrome colour just like the wheels and it almost screamed Shego. There was also a sedan that was black with green and a very sporty car with the same colours.

_She has taste._Kim thought as she stared at the vehicles. Shego walked over to her bike and patted the seat.

"We'll be riding on this monster here, my Yamaha R1 all though it's ready to be replaced." Shego announced and Kim looked at her in disbelieve.

"Why is that bike ready to be replaced?!"

"I want the newest version and customized of course." Shego replied.

"I think it's a really, really, really cool bike."

"Thanks pumpkin, here is your helmet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change." And she walked off.

"Change?"

"Yeah you didn't think I was going to ride around looking like this right?" Shego asked as she walked into her hideout, followed by Kim.

"Uh well yeah kind of."

"Oh well no, wait here I'll be right back." Shego replied and she disappeared up the stairs. Kim watched her leave and she sat down on a couch that was facing the stairs.

_Now she's going to get it._Shego thought as she entered her hideout bedroom. She pushed a button and the doors of her closet started sliding open. They revealed a big and wide collection of clothes, good for almost every activity and season. She walked over to a part of the closet that contained suits; like her green and black cat suit.

_Where is my motorcycle outfit?_ She asked herself as she searched through the suits. _There it is! _She thought as she grabbed the leather black and green suit out of her closet. She undid herself from her clothing and slowly slipped into her suit. The leather hugged her body tightly so it was hard to pull it on fast. She opened the zipper at the front and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Pulling the zipper up again the suit hugged her body at all the right places.

Showing her body of as it lifted everything and left almost nothing left for the imagination. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with what she saw. _This suit really does lift everything, not that something has to be lifted. Pumpkin is going to drool when she sees me in this suit._Shego thought as she opened the top of her suit a bit showing a bit of cleavage. She pushed a button again to close her closet doors and walked out of her room.

_Now let's see who is teasing who._She thought as she strolled down the stairs. Kim who was still sitting on the couch didn't believe her eyes as Shego came in sight. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. If she had stared like that any longer drool would've dripped out of her open mouth.

_Oh my god she's hot! That suit reveals everything! It… it… shows her body so good, god I love that woman._Kim thought as Shego approached her.

"Ready to go?" Kim didn't quite catch that as she was still staring at Shego.

"Pumpkin?!" She shouted.

"Huh what?" Kim replied as she snapped out of her daze

"I asked if you're ready to go." She repeated.

"Yeah let's go!" Shego rolled her eyes and grinned as soon as Kim couldn't see it. She walked to the front door and knew that Kim was staring at her behind.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she wiggled her butt a bit more.

"Totally." Came as a dazed reply. Kim followed Shego to the garage and watched how she got onto the bike. She slid her helmet on and waited for Kim to do the same thing.

"Well are you going to stand there all day?" She asked her voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

"No sorry!" Kim replied and she quickly slid the helmet on and climbed onto the bike.

"Hold on!" Shego shouted and Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. Shego started the bike and it roared loudly. The roar got louder as she gave gas and drove off, the garage door slowly closing again. She quickly pushed a button on her wrist and her hideout disappeared again as the stealth mode turned on.

Kim wrapped her arms even tighter around Shego as the speed got higher.

"Where are we going?!" She shouted and hoped that Shego could hear her.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"WHERE! ARE WE! GOING?!"

"You'll see! Just enjoy the ride!" Shego replied. Kim looked around as they drove on and enjoyed the scenery. Shego loved the feeling of Kim against her and enjoyed the ride herself. Shego flexed her muscles a bit as she felt Kim's hands move a bit. _I wonder why she's wearing this hot suit._ Kim thought and then it hit her.

_She's teasing me! This is what I was going to see! She's teasing me with this outfit!_Kim thought as she focused on Shego instead of the scenery. _Well I can play that game as well! _She slowly started to slide her hands up Shego's front and stopped at the woman's breasts. She felt that Shego's breath got caught in her throat and she grinned.

_Let the payback begin!_ Kim thought as she let on hand slide down again. It slowly made its way down to Shego's legs and stopped on her inner thigh. Shego's breath was starting to come out faster as Kim's hand got closer to her sex. She let her hand slowly caress Shego's sex as her other hand squeezed her breast softly.

With that Shego took a turn onto a dirt rode and stopped at the edge of the forest. She took her helmet off and Kim did the same. Shego leaned back against Kim and leaned her head slightly to the left.

"Take me." She whispered and she pushed herself against Kim's hands.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes or else I'll take you right here, that means I'll tear your clothes from your body." Shego replied and she zipped the front of her suit open.

"As you wish." Kim whispered and she let her hand slide into Shego's suit. _This wasn't exactly the teasing I was thinking of._Kim thought as she let her hand slide down to Shego's sex again. She ran her fingers across Shego's clit, making the raven-haired woman moan. Kim decided she could tease her later and skipped the foreplay. She quickly pushed 2 fingers into Shego's now wet sex.

"Aaah that's it Kimmie." She hissed as she arched into Kim's hand. She slowly started to push her fingers deeper into Shego, curling them so she could caress her G-spot. This action made Shego moan a bit louder and it encouraged Kim to go on. She caressed Shego's G-spot with every trust she made. She sped up her pace as her other hand slid into Shego's suit and cupped her breast through her bra.

Shego tried to keep her bike up as Kim pleasured her. She noticed it was getting hard so she focused just enough to make sure they couldn't fall over. Kim added another finger and Shego almost screamed out in pleasure. After several moments of caressing, trusting and playing, Shego couldn't take it anymore and screamed out as her orgasm washed over her.

She bucked against Kim's hands as she desperately tried to catch her breath. The red head was now softly nibbling on Shego's slightly exposed neck and waited for Shego to calm down. The raven-haired woman caught her breath again and Kim pulled her hands back.

"That was good pumpkin." Shego whispered as she zipped her suit up again.

"I know it was." Kim replied and they both slid their helmets back on. Shego started her bike again and turned them around.

"Now we can go to a place where I can have my hot wicked way with you." Shego said and she drove off as Kim wrapped her arms around her waist again. Kim started to enjoy the scenery again and Shego grinned as she noticed that they were already close to the place she wanted to be. _Soon pumpkin… soon I will have my hot wicked way with you._ She thought as she took another turn.

"Are we there yet?!" Kim yelled over the roaring engine.

"Almost!" Shego yelled back. It took a few minutes before Shego saw their destination and she knew that Kim would like it.

"There it is!" She shouted and hoped that Kim had heard it. The place Shego meant looked like a big castle that was stolen from a fairytale. Except that there weren't any magical creatures. Kim's eyes went wide as she saw the white castle that seemed to shine as the sunlight hit it.

"How on earth do you know this place?!" Kim shouted in amazement.

"I stumbled upon it when I was searching for a perfect place for a hide out!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"I knew you would love it!" Shego replied. _She had to love it, it's so sweet. Something that fits her goody two shoes personality._ She thought as she stopped in front of the huge castle.

"I never thought that you would like a castle like this." Kim said as she pulled her helmet off.

"I don't, I just like how it's build." Shego replied as they got off the motorcycle.

"Oh so we're here because….?"

"I knew you would like it and I'm happy if you're happy."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Kim yelped and she pulled Shego into a hug.

"Easy! It's not that sweet!" Shego yelled as she prevented them from falling over.

"Yes it is! You want to spend time with me in a castle that you don't like because I like it!"

"Even if you put it that way it isn't as sweet as you think."

"To me it is". Kim replied as she broke their hug.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Want to go inside?"

"Sure!" Kim said and she followed Shego to the entrance of the castle. It wasn't the great big door that also functioned as a bridge; it was a small door next to that big door. Kim wondered why they didn't use the bridge/door but didn't really mind. She followed Shego around the castle until she stopped in front of a door.

"Close your eyes." Shego said and Kim did as she was told. Shego opened the door and guided Kim into the room.

"Okay open them."

Kim opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. The room had a large white and pink princess like bed. A trail of petals led to the bed and covered a bit of the sheets. The shelves were filled with maybe hundreds of cuddle buddy's and the window showed a beautiful view. Some candles were lit even though the room was bathing in sunlight.

"This… is... for me?!" She asked in disbelieve.

"Yes for you princess. I know you like cuddle buddy's so I tracked down the maker of them. I managed to get all the originals for you. I hope you like it."

"It's…. overwhelming… I… I love it… it's fantastic. Thank you!" Kim managed to bring out. She turned around and pulled Shego into a tight hug.

"No problem princess." Shego whispered as she hugged Kim back. They shared a long hug in silence and Kim had to fight to keep her tears in. She didn't cry a lot but this was so overwhelming, it was so sweet that she could cry from happiness. She almost did but held it in wanting to look strong. Shego pulled back just enough to face Kim, her arms remaining around the red head's waist. Even though Shego wanted to fuck Kim until she was unconscious she decided not to do that. She looked into Kim's olive green eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. _She's gorgeous._ She thought as they shared a look. She leaned forward and kissed Kim softly on the lips. Kim returned the kiss eagerly and with happiness.

_This amazing young woman is going to be my wife. I can't believe it, I love her so much._Shego thought as they continued their sweet kiss. They slowly parted and smiled at each other as they slowly gained their breath.

"I love you Shego and this IS sweet."

"I love you too Kimmie." Shego replied and she gave her a small peck on her lips. Kim slipped out of Shego's arms and grabbed her hand. Shego looked at Kim with raised eyebrows as the red head guided her to the bed.

"I thought you were going to have your hot wicked way with me." Kim whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Shego looked down at her and smiled.

"I was but I changed my mind, I have something else in mind." Shego replied and she pushed Kim back on the bed and straddled her waist.

"Like what?" Kim asked. Shego leaned forward, her lips close to Kim's ear.

"I want to make Love to you." She whispered.

"Love… how's that different in your eyes?"

"Because I'm going to be gentle with you and give you everything you want. I'm going to treat you like the princess you are."

Kim once again felt an overwhelming feeling and looked up at Shego with big watery eyes. Shego cupped Kim's face and kissed her softly. She broke the kiss and got up to undo herself from her clothing. She slowly opened the zipper on the front of her suit and let it fall off. Kim watched this action as Shego's skin slowly came in sight. She decided to do the same and started pulling off her own clothes.

Shego watched as she removed her underwear and waited for Kim to be in her underwear. She stopped the red head from removing her underwear and climbed back onto the bed.

"Let me do this, just lay back and relax." Shego whispered and she reached for Kim's bra. Kim did as she was told and watched how Shego slowly undid her from her bra and panties. Once naked Shego made sure that Kim would enjoy every moment of their lovemaking.

The room soon got filled with satisfied moans and groans, screams that were linked to multiple orgasms. Shego pleasured Kim and gave her everything the girl's body was asking for. She gave the red head multiple orgasms with feather light touches and slow trusts. This was what lovemaking meant to Shego. Taking the time to pleasure your partner, your soul mate, the one you love with the slightest touch.

It wasn't needy, it wasn't fast and it wasn't because they were too aroused. It was something they did out of love. Shego had waited for her turn to pleasure Kim and found out that she didn't want to have needy sex. They brought their relationship up to a whole new level and were both satisfied about it.

A final scream of pleasure made clear that their lovemaking had come to an end. They were wrapped in each other's arms as they slowly stumbled into a light slumber.

* * *

**This! was chapter 28! I hope you liked it! And sorry again for making you wait so long!**

**I hope it was worth it.. I did improve my writing a bit.. splitting the conversations and using "" but it's still not perfect..**

**But that's okay to me.. if it doesn't bother you to much... **

**Well enough of my jibberjabber.. up to the next chapter...**

**29!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 29**_

The candles were long out when Shego woke up. Accept for one candle that was fighting to stay lit. She looked around at the now darkened room and smiled as she looked down at Kim. She got up and walked over to the candles that hadn't been lit yet. She snapped her fingers and a little green flame emerged from her index finger. She lit a candle and the flame stayed green for a few moments before turning a yellowish colour.

She did the same with the remaining candles and soon the room was bathing in candle light. _Perfect._ She thought as she went back to bed. She snuggled close to Kim and kept looking at the red head.

"God you're so beautiful". She whispered as she caressed Kim's cheek. The younger woman stirred slightly in her sleep a small smile visible on her face. Shego kept looking at Kim and caressed her cheek every now and then. She leaned forward and gave the red head a kiss on her forehead. Kim woke up by that action and opened her eyes.

She looked up at Shego and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi did you sleep well?" Shego asked.

"Yeah great, you?"

"Same here." *Silence….*

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"I never knew that you could be like you were during our lovemaking." Kim said and Shego looked at her in silence for a few moments.

"Well I love you... so I can be that way and I want to treat you right." She replied and Kim snuggled up to Shego.

"I never knew you could be this sweet."

"Well don't tell anybody because I have a reputation to hold up." Shego joked and Kim laughed.

"I won't tell." She replied and she held up her right hand.

"That's great or else I have to punish you." Shego said and she closed the gap between their mouths. Her lips claiming Kim's in a fierce yet gentle kiss. They parted softly and Kim smiled.

"Is that my punishment?" She asked.

"Well it could be, but then it wouldn't be a punishment."

"Unless you do it in a naughty and teasing way." Kim replied in a suggestive way.

"That could work and I would punish a lot then." Shego said and she kissed Kim again.

"Too bad that I'm not going to tell anyone how sweet you can be." She whispered as they broke the kiss again.

"Yeah too bad... but I can still do the things I have in mind, only as a reward." Shego replied.

"I like rewards."

"I bet you do."

"Especially when you're my reward." Kim said as she crawled on top of Shego.

"Hmm and what kind of reward do you want from me?"

"You're enough, just lay back and let me do my thing." Kim replied. She leaned forward and started kissing every patch of skin that was exposed. Every now and then Shego would hiss meaning that Kim had found a sensitive spot. She took advantage of that and paid more attention to the spots that made Shego hiss.

"Now it's my turn." Kim whispered her hot breath on Shego's skin. She let her hand slide down to Shego's centre.

"I thought you had your turn on the motorcycle." Shego replied softly.

"I did but I want more." Kim kissed her way down Shego's body. Her finger slit across Shego's opening.

"You're wet."

"That's quite possible."

"I want to taste you." With that Kim ducked between Shego's legs and let her tongue slip across her opening. Shego gasped and arched into Kim's tongue hoping for more. Kim didn't disappoint her and licked Shego's wet slit again. Shego's hands went down and tangled in Kim's red hair, pulling her closer.

Kim smiled at that and gave Shego what she wanted. She started licking Shego's slit in a tantalizing slow way. Every now and then she would graze at her clit with her lips. Every touch made Shego moan, groan, gasp or hiss. Sounds that told Kim that Shego was enjoying it, sounds that sounded so good in Kim's ears.

She brought on hair up to Shego's breast and started kneading it. Shego arched into Kim's hand, begging for more.

"More…" She whispered. Kim fastened her pace and started licking Shego harder. Her tongue swirling around, over, in and teasing Shego's wet slit. After several minutes of Kim's rhythm and combination of swirling around, over and in Shego couldn't take it anymore.

It never happened before that she had an orgasm at such a slow rhythm. She moaned loudly as her orgasm washed through her body. She lifted her back of the bed as Kim gave her an intense orgasm that was as slow as her rhythm had been. After the last waves of her orgasm she collapsed back on the bed.

"What…. What the hell... w-was that?!" She managed to gasp out.

"That honey, was a slow comfortable screw, followed by a long orgasm." Kim replied in a low husky voice. Shego looked at her with big eyes, her breathing still not normal.

"I liked it." She decided.

"Shouldn't we be heading back home?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I want to take a shower."

"Uh you can, bathroom is behind that door." Shego said and she pointed to a door across the room.

"How convenient." Kim replied and she got out of bed.

"Where is my underwear?"

"Dunno somewhere... on the floor..."

"Yeah that helps!" Kim searched through the whole room and finally found her underwear on Shego's side of the bed.

"Were you hiding them?"

"No, but it would've been a good idea. I love to look at you when you walk around naked." Shego replied and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I bet you do." With that Kim slowly walked over to the door of the bathroom. Swaying her hips a bit extra with every step she took. She knew that Shego was looking at her and smiled. _I've got you good._ She thought as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"You want me to join you?!" She shouted.

"No cause then it'll take another hour before we get home!" Kim replied. She could swear that she heard Shego groan in disappointment and giggled softly. _Teasing is fun. _She turned the shower on and stepped underneath it as soon as it was warm enough. _Nothing better then a nice warm shower. _Kim washed herself, but she didn't use the shampoo.

_It's not __mine; I'd better not use it. _She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. _This is not mine as well but I don't have choice._ She thought as she dried herself. She quickly changed into her underwear and opened the door of the bathroom. A cloud of steam escaped and she walked out of it.

"Nice way to enter a room." Shego said as Kim appeared through the steam.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Shego was already dressed and waiting for Kim to finish getting dressed. Kim quickly gathered her clothing and dressed herself.

"Ready to go?"

"Almost just have to dry my hair." Shego sighed and got up. She ignited her plasma and grabbed Kim's hair at the top. She slowly slid her hair down Kim's hair, drying it completely.

Kim's hands went up to her hair and she looked at Shego.

"Thanks for that!" She exclaimed happily.

"No problem, ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go!" Kim followed Shego down the stairs, outside and to her motorcycle. They got their helmets and Shego got onto the motorcycle.

"Come on!" She said and Kim quickly climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Sorry!" Shego didn't say anything and started the engine. It roared to life and she quickly drove off. The drive back home was faster then the drive to the castle. It was probably because Shego was driving faster and they didn't make a stop. Shego also decided not to bring her bike back to her hideout. That way they could go home straight away.

Kim was actually happy about that, not that she didn't enjoy the castle. She loved it but she was ready to go home and sleep in her own bed. She knew that Shego was probably thinking the same thing. Even though she had slept until the evening she still felt tired and the need for sleep got bigger and bigger.

She wrapped her arms tighter around Shego's waist and leaned her head against her back. She closed her eyes even though she couldn't sleep with the roaring engine. Just the need for sleep was so big that closing her eyes helped her. _I'm so tired and I don't even know why._ She managed to fall into a light state of slumber even though the engine was very loud.

It helped falling asleep in jeeps, loud airplanes and choppers during her missions. Who would've known that it would come in handy one day? Well she sure was glad that she fell asleep, even if it was a light slumber. She didn't even notice it when the motorcycle stopped.

"Kimmie?" No response.

"Kimmie?!" Shego called again. Kim opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"We're home."

"Oh… that's great." She said and she got off the motorcycle. She pulled her helmet off of her head and took it inside with her. Shego looked at her for a few moments before doing the same thing. She shrugged and got off her bike, took her helmet off and walked into the house. She walked into the living room and found Kim on the couch. _She's quick._ She thought as she looked at the sleeping red head.

She dropped her helmet on the couch and took Kim's helmet out of her hands. She put it aside and returned her attention to Kim. She leaned forward and picked the red head up.

"Let's get you to bed." She whispered and she went up to their bedroom with Kim in her arms. She managed to open the door without dropping Kim and gently laid her down on the bed. She got Kim's sleeping clothes and undressed her. _Now let's get you into these clothes._ She thought as she dressed Kim slowly, not wanting to wake her.

After that was done she picked Kim up again and managed to get her underneath the covers. _I love you Kimmie but you really need to stay awake longer._ Shego thought as she changed into her sleeping clothes. _One day we'll be old and grandmas and then I can't carry you up the stairs. Hell I probably can't even carry myself up the stairs then._

Shego laughed at that thought and pictured herself all wrinkly and old. _God I don't want to get that old._ She yawned softly and decided to get some sleep as well. She found it strange that she was tired, even though she hadn't done that much. She got into bed and Kim instantly snuggled up against her.

She smiled and gave the red head a little kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night pumpkin." She said and she turned the light off. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her princess. Soon only the steady breathing of both Kim and Shego was the only thing that could be heard in the room. The soft steady breathing making it clear that they were both asleep. Getting ready for the next day that was about to begin.

* * *

Kinda short... but.. it's chapter 29 baby! hell yeah!

Up to the next chapter, next day and a step closer to the wedding!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Deadly Alive Chapter 30**_

The next few days passed by as if they had never existed. Nothing happened in those days and yet they had flown by. It was only when Kim woke up early this morning that she realised that it was their wedding day. She quickly checked the time and hopped out of bed.

"Shego!!" She shouted to the still sleeping form in bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Guess what day it is." Kim said in an impatient tone.

"It's uh… Friday... right?" Shego suggested.

"Exactly a very important Friday Shego." Kim urged on.

"Why is it so important?" She asked.

"We… honey... are going to get married today." Kim said sweetly. Shego shot right up in bed and stared at her with eyes as big as saucers.

"Holy shit!" She shouted and she quickly got out of bed. "I'm going to call the people for the decorations and wedding cake to give them the address. After that I'm going to the church to let them in and guide them a bit. When that is done I'll call you, then you have to come to the church. Take our dresses with you then and we'll be on time with everything."

Kim nodded at the story and Shego quickly got downstairs to make the calls. That luckily didn't take very long so she could make her way to the church quickly.

"I'll call you okay?" She said as she came down in a normal set of clothes.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Kim said and Shego walked out of the door. She got into her car and drove off with screeching tires. Kim gathered their dresses and waited for Shego's call.

_**At the church….**_

Shego quickly arrived and saw that both the florist and the pastry baker were there. She got out of the car and guided them into the church. She told the pastry baker to place the wedding cake on a table at the entrance of the church. She told the florist exactly how to decorate and she did her job.

_Now I just have to call Kimmie. _She grabbed her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess it's me, come to the church." Shego said.

"Okay I'll be right there!"

"Bye!" Shego replied and she hung up. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and went to check how the florist was doing. She had brought some helpers along so the decorating was going quite fast. It wasn't looking bad either; it actually looked quite good to Shego's delight.

"Keep up the good work!" She shouted at the people who were decorating the church. She went to the pastry baker and paid him the amount she owed him.

"Thank you very much, the cake looks delicious." Shego said and he nodded at her.

"No problem Miss Go, have a nice wedding." He said as he got back into his little van.

"Thanks! Bye!" She said and he drove off. _Nice guy._ She thought and she turned to see that Kim had arrived. Monique and Kim got out of the car and both grabbed a dress.

"Hey girlfriend! Are you excited?" Monique asked in a too happy tone. Shego looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"No comment, just give me my dress." She replied as polite as possible. Monique laughed and handed Shego her dress. She turned to Kim and whispered.

"She's nervous as hell."

"Well so am I!" Kim replied and they went into the church. Kim and Shego went their separate ways, both going into a small room to change. Kim walked into her changing room and found the bouquet she had to carry. Monique looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's gorgeous GF, matches your dress as well." She commented.

"I know that's why we picked it out." Kim replied softly.

"Okay no time to get emotional, start undressing." Monique announced. Kim quickly undressed herself and Monique helped her get into her wedding dress. Shego on the other hand wanted to do everything alone. She changed into her wedding dress and knew that she had to start working on her hair and make up.

She heard footsteps outside of her room and went to the door. She opened it and saw the vicar.

"Hey." She said softly. The man turned to her and smiled a polite smile.

"You must be Miss Go." He said.

"Yes I am thank you for being here." She said.

"It's my pleasure Miss." He said and he made a small bow.

"The wedding starts in an hour, so if you want you could... go get some coffee or something." She said and he appreciated the idea.

"I think I'll do that. Just have to make sure that I have some mints with me. Don't want to marry you two with a bad breath of course."

"I'd appreciate it if you indeed didn't marry us with bad breath." Shego said.

"I'll see you in an hour." He said, he turned around and walked out of the church.

"See you then and please be on time!" Shego yelled after him. She quickly closed the door and refocused on her hair and make up. _I hope Kim's little brothers haven't lost the rings._ She knew that they wouldn't lose them. She had been very clear about what would happen if they were to lose the rings.

_Don't stress __Shego; everything is going to be okay. _She reassured herself. It took her about 30 minutes to get her hair done and her make up. She checked herself in the mirror about a dozen times. Going over every small detail and checking her dress. Finally convinced that everything was perfect she decided to sit down.

_The nerves are a bit too much. _Shego thought.

"Goddamn it, those nerves are going to be my death." She said to herself. _Wonder how pumpkin is doing._ She thought.

"Oh my god... oh my god... this is soo the drama! Monique I can't do this I'm way too nervous." Kim said.

"Chill out girlfriend, it's going to be okay. You're stressing way too much." Monique said.

"You're right... I have to calm down." Kim said and she took a deep breath.

"See you can do this. You're a Possible and you always say that everything's possible for a Possible. You're going to marry the woman you love! Now sit down I'm almost done with your hair." Kim sat down and let Monique finish her hair.

"Wedding starts in 15 minutes!" She said as her eyes fell on the clock.

"I know GF but you're done." Monique said.

"I'm done?" Kim asked.

"Yeah you're dressed, your hair is perfect and your make up is finished. You're done!" Monique exclaimed happily. "Go look in the mirror!" Kim quickly got up and looked at her reflection.

"Monique! It's perfect!" She said with the same amount of happiness.

"Well thank you GF, you look amazing if I say so myself." Kim twirled around in front of the mirror.

"I bet Shego looks absolutely breathtaking." She said as she stopped twirling. "She's always breathtaking."

"This is the right time to be emotional." Monique said and she pulled Kim into a hug. "Just don't cry cause then your make up will be ruined." Kim laughed a bit at that statement and returned the hug.

"You ready girl?" Monique asked as they parted.

"Definitely." Kim replied firm.

"You nervous?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're sweating as much water as a running shower."

"Really? Oh my god yes I'm nervous. I've never been this nervous in my life before!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't worry everything will be okay. Just relax the wedding starts in 10 minutes now and everything is set."

"You're right everything is going to be fine. I just have to take a deep breath." Kim replied and she slowly inhaled deep.

"Exactly! That's the Kim I know! So not the drama is it, right?" Monique said with a wink.

"So not the drama." Kim repeated.

"Great! I have to find my seat. You'll be okay right?"

"Absolutely, thank you Mo."

"No problem GF!" With that Monique left the room, leaving Kim alone. _Okay Possible, stay calm you can handle this. You've fought with robots, android, clones, your wife to be and giant insects! You can soooooo handle this! _She looked in the mirror and smiled. Now all she had to do was get her bouquet and wait for her cue.

Meanwhile Shego was ready to walk down the aisle. Ready to take her place at the altar and wait for her bride. She smiled bright and opened the door. She slowly walked to the grand hall and looked at all the people who were there. Kim's family, friends and even her own brothers were there. _Not a lot of people._ She thought.

She then started her walk down the aisle and everybody turned to look at her. Her brothers were having a hard time believing that it was their sister walking down the aisle. She looked at them and smiled a small smile. She continued her way down the aisle and shot a fast look at the Possible's. Everybody except Kim's twin brothers were sitting on the front row.

She took her place at the right side of the vicar. He smiled at her and made a small bow. She smiled back and focused her gaze on the twins in front of her. She was glad that she could see that they still had the rings. But her nerves were still racing through her body as rockets. She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. This calmed her a bit so she repeated the action.

Meanwhile Kim was waiting around the corner of the grand hall. Waiting for the music to start, a sign that she had to walk down the aisle. She was as nervous as Shego, even though she kept telling herself that it wasn't a drama. She waited around the corner with nerves racing around in her body.

Both were doing a small breathing exercise to calm their nerves. All that was in vain though when the music started playing. There nerves were back again and even worse then before. Breathing exercises were a total waist of time now. Shego swallowed and turned to look at the entrance of the hall.

Kim slowly started to stroll down the aisle with her bouquet in her hands. Shego couldn't see Kim's face but she thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Kim on her side, had a hard time believing that she was going to marry that breath taking woman in front of her. The closer she got the more breath taking Shego seemed to look.

She slowly took her place, opposite from Shego and smiled even though nobody could see it. She turned to look at her family and her mother was already shedding tears. _Monique was right, this is the right time to be emotional._Kim thought as she refocused on Shego. She saw her soon to be wife gave a nod to the vicar and he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these women in holy matrimony. If anyone is against this marriage, speak now or hold your peace for ever." He paused and looked up. Everybody stayed quiet to Shego and Kim's delight.

"Speak your vows." He announced and the tweebs walked up to them with the rings. Shego took Kim's hand and her ring from a pillow and looked up at the still covered face.

"I, Selena Go, take you, Kimberly Ann Possible, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." With that Shego slowly slipped a ring around Kim's finger.

"Miss Possible." The vicar said and she got the other ring.

"I, Kimberly Ann Possible, take you, Selena Go, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Kim slipped the ring onto Shego's finger.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar announced. Shego smiled and lifted Kim's veil, to reveal her beautiful red headed wife. She could see tears in Kim's eyes and brought her hands up to the red head's face. She slowly leaned forward and captured Kim's lips softly.

They shared a soft and loving kiss, that didn't last very long. They slowly parted, opening their eyes and smiled at each other.

"I love you Shego." Kim whispered.

"I love you too Princess." Shego replied softly. Everybody was clapping and Kim's mother was doing her best to wipe away her falling tears. They turned to the clapping crowd and smiled at them. Kim grabbed Shego's hand and Shego's gaze travelled down to their hands. She looked back up at Kim and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They slowly started walking and everybody looked after them as they disappeared out of the church. Wedding bells could be heard and the married couple stopped to get their pictures taken. They held on to each other and posed for the pictures.

Shego looked down at the smaller woman in her arms and smiled.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are?" She asked in a soft whisper. Kim blushed furiously and mumbled a soft thank you. The photographer was still taking pictures, but they didn't pay any attention to that. They melted in each other's embrace, look and smile. They shared another kiss, this time a longer lasting one.

Filled with love, honesty, passion and trust. They softly parted and stayed close to each other. Sharing looks that made it look like they had just fallen in love. Everybody had slowly gathered in front of the church, seeing the loving scene that was slowly developing. Kim and Shego looked up at the spectators and smiled.

"Let's go." Shego whispered. Kim nodded and she let Shego guide her to their vehicle. Shego opened the door and Kim got into the long stretched white limousine. Shego followed her and waved at the people who were standing in front of the church. Everybody waved back and yelled goodbye, have a nice trip, congratulations and so on.

"Thank you!" Shego yelled back and she closed the car door. She told the driver to bring them to their destination. He started the car and they drove off. Everybody cheering in happiness as the limousine slowly disappeared out of sight. The last thing visible of the limousine were the words, just married.

Both happy that they were finally really together. Finally joined in holy matrimony as planned. Both not knowing what was going to happen from now on. But it was clear that they were going to live a long happy life together. All that would come good or bad will be conquered by their strong bond of trust and love.

Now on their way to celebrate their new joined life. To celebrate the fact that they really belong together after all. Glad that they weren't the only ones who saw that. Glad that everybody was happy with their marriage. It couldn't get any better for them. They had everything they ever wanted and it was everything they had hoped it would be.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_This.. is The End of my long story. It's kinda fast, it's kinda short, it's kinda bad and it's kinda sappy. So a lot of kinda's but still the end of my story._**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a great pleasure to write this story for you all. _**

**_There is a small chance that I'll write a short afterwards story based on this story. But I have to think about that. Thank you for all your comments, good or bad I appreciate them all._**

**_Greetz,_**

**_Jake_**


End file.
